A New Type of Family
by Professor Wolvie
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame. Set after Endgame and Tony has a kid he doesn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

I never understood parades. They were loud and noisy. It was always so crowded. Nobody could actually see is absolutely no reason why people should like parades. Yet, we still through them during times of celebration. At least it was as good time as any to get free food and pick a pocket here and there. Ah! The life of an orphan. It's exhilarating no?

I should probably introduce myself. My names A.J. Diaz and I'm 13 years old. Unlike half the population, I'm actually my age. I'm a Snap survivor. It's only been like six months since the Avengers have brought everyone back, and the world's slowly starting to get back to normal. Hence the parade being thrown for our "saviors" even though I highly doubt that any of the Avengers are actually here. Who knows though? I kind of miss the quiet. I'm not much of a people person as you can tell. Again, the only reason I decided to venture out today was to pick pocket for money.

I am walking down my favorite alley counting my spoils when I look up to see a young girl. I was going to turn around and head the other direction when she spotted me. We both stare at each other for a few minutes. I internally sighed. I knew I was gonna end up helping this kid.

I decide to break the silence, "What are you doing in an alley all alone?"

She looks at me wearily.

"Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"Mommy and Daddy told me not to talk to strangers."

"Well I'm trying to help you. Do you want help or not?"

Whatever internal debate she was having, she decided to give it up because she obviously wanted help.

"I was walking with my big brothers when I saw blueberry lollipop on the ground and I went to pick it up. I started walking in the direction they were going in but I couldn't find them or hear them. I ended up getting pushed from the crowd and I decided to wait here. They'll find me."

I snorted, "How would they know to look here?"

She shrugged, "They just will."  
I looked her up and down, "How old are you?"

"Almost five."

"What's your name?"

She hesitated and looked upset.

"Calm down. I just wanted to call you by something, Half-Pint. My names A.J. by the way. Where were you guys going?"

She scrunched up her face in concentration, "To meet my mommy and daddy somewhere. I think in Queens."

I chuckled, "We're already in Queens. Is there anywhere in Queens you guys normally go?"

She nodded, "My brother's apartment."

I sigh, "Okay...Do you know where this apartment is? I could take you there."

"Um...it's close to Delmars cause we walk there all the time from his apartment."

"Could you show me the route if I get you there?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then, Half-Pint, let's go. We're only a few blocks away."

I decided to take her my the parade route just in case someone spotted her. She happily talked the whole ten minutes it took us to get to Delmars. She was pretty cute and funny. I kind of felt bad for her brothers. From the way she talked about her dad, he sounded pretty protective of her. Those two were probably dead for losing her. As we approached Delmars she stopped and smiled.

"I know where we are now!"

"Really? That's great. Where's your brothers apartment?"

She looked around and pointed, "We go straight for awhile and then we'll be outside the apartment building."

I sighed. I had so many plans for the day, and it did not include this, but I would feel bad for ditching a four year old. I nodded and we began walking.

Apparently Half-Pint was done rambling about nonsense because she looked at me as we walked and asked, "What are your mommy and daddy like?"

"My mom died and I never met my dad."

She looked at me curiously, "So where do you live?"

I shrug, "Here and there. Next question."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Gold."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Cheeseburger."

She smiled, "That's mine too!"

I smiled a little at her joy. We were about to continue the conversation, but we were approaching an apartment building that had a bunch of cop cars out in front of it. There was a woman with strawberry blonde hair yelling at the police officers and a man with dark brown hair also yelling. Off to the side were two teenage boys, a woman with straight brown hair, and a man who was pacing back and forth with curly brown hair. They all wore worried expressions on there faces. One of the boys spotted Half-Pint and she grinned and waved at him. He indicated to the others and woman yelling turns to her instantly. She ditched me and ran towards them as the woman, presumably her mother, shouted, ''Morgan!"

The man also turns and I immediately recognize him. The family hugged and Morgan was covered in kisses. She was also being quietly scolded I think, but I couldn't really hear. She then pointed at me and I waved awkwardly. I slowly made my way over to them as her parents looked at me.

When I reached them, she looked at her parents and said, "Mommy, Daddy, this A.J. He helped me find you."  
I smiled nervously, "Uh...hi."

The woman smiled, "Hi. I'm Pepper Potts Stark and this is my husband Tony. Thank you so much for bringing Morgan home. We were worried after her brothers told us they couldn't find her." She said the last part by glaring at the two teenage boys who liked pretty guilty yet relieved that she was ok.

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Thank you. We owe you."

"It was no problem Mr. Stark. I just spotted her and figured she could use some help. She pretty much knew how to get here."

"Yep," Morgan said popping the 'P', "Can I go say hi to Petey and Harley?"

Pepper nodded and she ran to see her brothers.

As Morgan left one of the cops walked over to us and I immediately recognized him. I would've groaned out loud if I wasn't standing next to Iron Man.

Detective Wilson walked over and smiled, "Hello A.J. How ya doing?"

Tony looked at us both, "You two know each other?"

I nod before answering the question, "You know I was having a pretty good day. I helped a little girl find her family and met the Starks. Are you really going to end it so terribly?"

Wilson turned towards Tony and Pepper, "He's a regular at the station. Most of the time for pick pocketing."

Wilson looked at me now, "How many wallets do you have on you?"

"How many wallets do _you_ have on you?"

"A.J."

I grumbled underneath by breath as I handed him the five wallets I had snagged early today.

"Happy now? I would've returned them."

Wilson gave me a look, "You always return them without the money."

"At least I give them back! Plus I just helped a kid. Do you really have to make me spend the night in jail?"

"I think you could let it slide Detective," Pepper said while looking at me with pity.

Wilson sighs, "Fine. I won't mention how I found the wallets. But I will still have to take you with me and call your social worker."

"What?! You could just drop me off at my foster home and put this incident behind us."

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you were there?"

"Last night."

"Really cause they reported you missing a month ago."

"Why Detective Wilson you check up on me? I'm touched!"

Wilson rolled his eyes and pointed to the car, "Go."

"Can I say bye to the kid?"

Wilson was about to tell me no when Tony jumped and said, "Yes. Morgan, come over and say goodbye?"

The little girl bounded over and hugged my legs, "Bye A.J.! Thanks for bringing me to my parents!"

I bent over and hugged her back, "No problem Half-Pint. See you around."

I shook her parents hands and climbed into the police car.


	2. Chapter 2

Not surprisingly when I got to social services, my social worker, Audrey, was not happy to see me. You see, we have a complicated relationship. In general, she tries to give me a home and I then in return run away. It works for me but it doesn't work for her. I sit down and bounce my knee awkwardly.

She sighs and begins speaking, "A.J., what am I going to do with you? That was your 19th foster home in 5 years."

I shrug, "I'm not much of a people person. Plus I like seeing the city."

She glares a little at my humor, "Not funny. I have another home for you. It's in Queens. They have a son who's a senior in high school. They're willing to let you stay with them for a little while."

"Whoopie!" I say sarcastically.

"Behave AJ. Please."

"I'll try."

The drive back to Queens was mostly quiet. We pulled up to a house in one of the richer neighborhoods. Audrey turns back to me.

"Okay. The couple's name are Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. You'll be attending a middle school in Midtown that's close to their son's high school."

"Aren't all those schools for geniuses?"

"Smart kids. You'll be fine."

I give her a look.

"You'll probably be fine," she amends, "Let's go."

The Thompson's seemed nice, although I still wish Audrey hadn't left me. After she left they showed me to my room and told me dinner wod be ready soon. They also handed me school supplies for tomorrow.

I was unpacking my very few belongs when their son, Flash, walked in.

"Listen here kid, we need to set ground rules. Outside of when my parents are around, we do not know each other. I will not walk you too and from school. I will not see you until dinner. Capiche?"

"Yep. See ya around."

Dinner was nice although I'm pretty sure Flash would be a problem. My assumptions were proven correct the next day. Most of the day was boring. I didn't bother with talking with anyone because I figured I would end up leaving by the end of the week. I don't really do school. As I was leaving school I remembered that Mrs. T had asked me to walk to Flash's school and wait for her to pick us both up tonight. I was suppose to be behaving so I went. His school gets out later than mine so I just sat on the stoop waiting. I noticed a black SUV by the front of school, but I didn't think much of it.

Sure enough, he came out and spotted me. If glares could kill, I would have been dead.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Your mom said to come here after school."

"But didn't I tell you not to come near me."

I nod slowly, "Yes, but you're not the boss of me."

His smile was sickening, "We'll see about that."

He grabbed me by the jacket and gestured for some of his friends to follow. Before I knew it, I was getting the cheap beat out of me. They threw at the wall and the the dumpster. The kicked be like I was trash over and over again. At some point I heard a snap. Honestly, I didn't think it would end but then I heard someone shout, "Flash, what are you doing?!"

"Shut up Penis Parker."

Parker came over and said, "I'll tell a teacher if you don't stop. Wouldn't want to ruin your perfect rep would you?"

Flash and his goons stopped hitting me and looked at Parker. Flash growled but answered, "Fine." They stalked off.

Parker bent down and worry was written in his eyes, "Hey, are you okay?"

I sit up but almost immediately regret it. I looked down and my leg was bent weirdly at the knee. I looked at Parker and he looked oddly familiar.

"Yep. Peachy. Thanks by the way."

Parker nodded and looked down at my leg, "I'm going to get help. Don't move."

"I don't think that's possible right now."

In a few short minutes he came back with a guy. He grimaced when he looked at my knee.

"Ok kid I'm gonna…" he froze when he saw my face.

"You're the kid who brought Morgan back yesterday."

So that's where I've seen Parker. Normally I would've recognized him right away. Must have a concussion. I looked at the man and I realized it was Tony Stark.

I nod, "Yeah. You are Tony Stark. And you are her brother."

The both nod and Tony continued, "Ok well I'm gonna bring you to the hospital. Your leg looks broken. Do you mind if I carry you?"

I shake my head and he lifts me up, "The awkward one is Peter by the way. Pete, this is AJ."

When we get to the hospital they check me in and the doctor takes me up for x-rays. Turns out I had a patellar fracture, bruised ribs, and a concussion. And Audrey wonders why I don't stay in foster homes. The doctor wrapped my ribs and put a splint on my leg so I didn't move it too much.

The nurse had just left to call Audrey when there was a knock on the door and Peter and Tony walked in.

I look up in surprise, "You guys are still here?"

Peter smiles goofily, "Yeah. We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm great, " I look at Tony, "you pick up your kids from school?"

"On special occasions. Is someone coming to get you?" Tony asks worry clearly in his voice.

"My social worker probably. You guys can go if you have a place to be."

Peter grabs a chair by my bed and smiles, "We'll stay until she gets here. What's your favorite Star Wars?"

Turns out, Morgan talks just as much as her brother. Tony had some input, but it was mostly Peter. At some point, Peter and I fell asleep because when I started to wake up I heard voices. It was Audrey and Tony.

"You're just going to send him back to another foster home?! Look what happened with the last one!"

"Mr. Stark, I assure you I will find the best placement for AJ. His last home had an issue we weren't aware of and Mr. Thompson is being punished accordingly."

"Can't you make sure he's going to good people?"

"I try but you of all people should know that people hide their true selves."

I can practically head Tony's glare when a new voice chimes in, "He for doesn't have any relatives?"

I recognized her as Tony's wife.

"No. His mother died and we never knew his father. He has no one."

The room's silent now. I was wondering if I should open my eyes when Tony speaks quietly, "We'll take him."

"What?! Mr. Stark you barely know this child."

"I know but I know what it's like to be alone and no one deserves to be alone."

Pepper backs him up, "He'll be taken care of. We can fill out all the paperwork before he leaves. Plus, can you find anyone else who will take him?"

I hear Audrey sigh, "This is highly unconventional…"

"I fly around in a suit of armor. Everything about me says unconventional."

At this point I decide to let them know I'm awake. I slowly open my eyes and look around. Peter is passed out next to me and Tony, Pepper, and Audrey are all standing and talking by my bed.

Audrey smiles when she sees me, "AJ, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I answer honestly, "Where am I staying tonight?"

She raises an eyebrow and I know she knows I was awake for the conversation, "We were just discussing that. Mr and Mrs. Stark want you to stay with them."

The surprise on my face was genuine. For some odd reason I thought they would take it back as soon as I woke up. Guess I was wrong.

I look at them, "Why?"

"Honestly? You look like you could use a break," Tony answered.

"Plus," Pepper continued, "Morgan really likes you. She talked about you nonstop for the rest of the day. We also have plenty of room at hour house."

Audrey looked at me, "Do you want to?"  
I pause to think about my answer. On one hand, they seem pretty genuine about helping me out. On the other hand, they could be like every other foster parent I've had. Honestly, I have nothing to loose plus the kid's cute.

I nod, "Yeah. That seems okay to me."

Audrey smiles, "Okay then. I will go get you two paper work for emergency foster parents. I'll be back as soon as possible. Although, you guys might not get to leave with him for a couple of days."

"That's okay," Pepper says, "I need to get his room ready plus the doctor wants him to stay here for monitoring."

Audrey nods, "Okay, well I'm off. Feel better AJ."

"Bye Audrey," I say.

After she leaves Pepper smiles at me warmly, "You should get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."

I nod and gesture towards Peter, "Shouldn't someone wake him up? He's been here all afternoon."

Tony chuckles and nudges him, "Up and at em Kid."  
Peter shoots up and then rubs his eyes, "What time is it?"

Tony glances at the clock, "A little past midnight. We should get you back to May's."

Pepper nods and looks at me, "We'll be back by the time you wake up in the morning."

"Ok, see you guys then. See ya later Peter."

He grinned as he walked out, "See ya later J."

Tony waved as he followed Pepper and Peter out, "Night kid."

As soon as my door closed and my lights shut off I stared at the ceiling and asked myself, "What have I into?"


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Pepper and Tony were back by the time I woke up in the morning. When I awoke, I found Tony sipping coffee and watching the news while Pepper was typing something on her laptop. They hadn't noticed I had woken up so I decided to get the awkwardness over with.

"What time is it?"

Pepper jumped and Tony answered unfazed, "Almost 10. You sleep in late kid."

I sit up, "Not normally."

"It's fine AJ. We needed to fill out a bunch of paperwork and talk to your doctor anyways," Pepper says ignoring Tony's comment.  
"So I can go with you guys?"

Pepper nods, "As soon as Audrey gets here and your doctor discharges you."

I nod and lean back against my pillows. I glance at the tv and find that Tony was watching a kids cartoon.

"Why are you watching this?"

"I told Morgan that I would watch here and she would watch it at home and them we would discuss it later," he said nonchalantly.

I look at him bewildered, "You're actually doing it?"

He looked at me with a 'No Duh' expression, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause you are Tony Stark and that show is for little kids."

"You do anything for your kids," he answered.

I swallowed and looked out the window. It was weird hearing someone say that. It was even weirder watching someone do that.

After a few minutes Tony stopped staring at me, I think Pepper nudged him, and he went back to the show. I turned back and also started watching since I had nothing better to do.

Our lovely awkward silence when Audrey knocked and entered with the doctor. The doctor told me I could be discharged and some other random stuff that I didn't pay attention to, but Pepper did. I think she even took notes. After he left Audrey began talking.

"Your paperwork has been processed, surprisingly fast…"

"I pulled some strings," Tony said with a shrug.

"...and all that's left is a home inspection which I can do today. Any questions?"

"Do you have to do the inspection before we take him with us?" Pepper asked.

Audrey nodded.

"Would it be alright if you and I do the inspection and Tony and AJ hang out. They'll still be in the city, but not in the hospital."

Audrey hesitated and I decided to jump in, "I won't run away."

She gives me a look that said 'I've known you for five years and when have you ever not run away when given the chance'.

"I'm on crutches Audrey and have bruised ribs. I can't go that fast."

Audrey apparently figured this was a valid point because she said, "All right. As long as you stay in this general area and you tell me where your going."

Tony and Pepper nodded and then a whole bunch of things happened at once. Audrey, Tony, and Pepper left the room and a nurse came in. She gave me instructions for my leg and helped me get dressed. Tony came back in once I was dressed and clapped his hands together.

"Okay kid, you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Since it's almost one, cheeseburgers. Morgan mentioned something about you liking them."

I smile slightly, "Yeah. I do."

"Okay let's go then."

When we got outside the hospital, there was a man standing out in front of a black SUV. He looked vaguely familiar. I think he was there when I brought Morgan back.

"AJ," Tony interrupted my thoughts, "this is Happy. He's my driver and head of security."

Happy stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," I said shaking his hand and then I climbed in the car. Tony climbed in after Happy and said,"Cheeseburgers."

Happy rolled his eyes, "You got it Boss."

We began driving and Tony looked at me.

"So kid, first things first. Iron Man or Captain America? It's okay if..."

"Captain America," I say without hesitation by cutting him off. I could hear Happy laughing from the front seat.

"...you don't want to hurt my feelings. I guess you have no issue doing that. You chose fast."

I shrug, "People ask that question all the time."

He stares, "I'm going to table this discussion for another day. Cake or Pie?"

"Pie," I answer simply.

"What?! You are choosing Pie over Cake? I can't ignore this one. Give me one reason why Pie is better."

I turn so I'm better facing him, "Cake is alright, but it's sweet. It's sugar on sugar. But Pie, you get fruit, and often it's real fruit. It's a nice mix of sour and sweet."

"You can have a fruit flavored cake!"

"What cake is fruit flavored that tastes good? Furthermore, have you ever had cake that had a sourish add on that tasted good?"

"Strawberry Shortcake! It's sweet and it uses real strawberries."

"Never had it nor heard of it."

He look of surprise briefly crosses his face before he continued, "You're trying it this weekend. It's my favorite cake."

I nod, "Ok but I don't think it'll change me to the cake side."

"It will. Up until I had Morgan, I preferred pie but she turned me to cake after trying that."

I smiled slightly and then Happy announced that we were at the burger place. I look out the window and I see a tiny run down shop.

I raise an eyebrow at Tony, "You get burgers from here?"

He nodded, "Trust me. They have the best burgers in the entire state. Are you allergic to anything? Do hate any particular food?"

I shake my head, "No. I'll eat anything."

Tony smiled and then turned to face Happy, "Can you get two of my regular order? Plus your own. I'll stay here with the kid so he doesn't have to walk."

Happy nodded and left the car. A few minutes later he returned with the food and we dug in. Almost immediately biting the burger, my mouth exploded with flavor. It was the best cheeseburger I had had in my entire life. The love must have been written all over my face because Tony started to chuckle. As he chuckled, he picked up one of his fries and proceeded to dip it into the milkshake he was drinking. He caught me staring and smiled almost shyly.

He shrugged, "Don't knock it until you try it."

Happy scoffed, "Tony, I've told you for years that was disgusting."

I grin coyly as I take a few of my own fries and dip them in the milkshake at eat them. Happy gags and looks at me surprised while Tony laughs.

I smile, "I was staring because I didn't know anyone else who did that. Not because I thought it was weird."

Tony looks at me with a wild grin on his face, "You and me kid are going to get along great!"

* * *

Shortly after we finish our burgers, Audrey calls Tony and tells him to meet her and Pepper over at the child services office. That office is my least favorite place on the planet. Generally, it means bad news. Today, though, I think I might actually enjoy living with Tony and Pepper. I mean, it can't be that bad can it?

We get to Audrey's office, she and Pepper are seating making polite small talk. She motions for Tony and I to sit and we do.

"Ok, you two have passed the house inspection and all the other things we needed to get done for you to become foster parents. There are just a few more forms for you to fill out and a few small things to discuss."

Pepper and Tony nod and she continues.

"First, I will call in check every few days for the first month and then a house visit. If everything seems to be in order, then AJ will keep living with you. Secondly, you will need to enroll him in school. You may have to get him tested to see which grade he should be in since he's skipped most of it, even though he's very smart. Any questions?"

Both of them shook their heads no.

"Great, all is I need is your Hancocks on these papers and you are free to go."  
I watched them sign the paper to my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out of Audrey's office today felt different than all the other times. I am actually looking forward to this foster home. I'm going to have to get used to this feeling.

When we got outside, Happy was there waiting for us. I climbed and Tony and Pepper climbed in after me.

Pepper smiles and begins speaking, "The car ride is about an hour from here to our house. The stuff that you have has been sent to the house but in the next few days we're going to need to buy you some new clothes. We can also discuss what you want in your room, but we can talk more about that later."

I raise my eyebrows at them buying me stuff, "That's really not necessary. I'm fine with the things I have."  
Pepper raised her eyebrow and the look she gave definitely gave me an understanding of why Morgan's brothers were so freaked out when they lost her.

Tony chuckles, leans forward towards me and whispers, "I've found that it's best not to argue with her."

Pepper lightly hits him on the shoulder and turns to me, "If it makes you uncomfortable to decorate your room, you don't have to, but you need knew clothes. Your's are almost all worn out and you are starting school soon."

I nod and stare out the window. Out of the corner of my eye I see her reach for m hand but she pulls back and instead just says, "We don't mind. It's not out of pity either. We honestly want to help you."

I hear the earneslty in her voice and I believe her. I nod and continue watching New York pass before my eyes.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Tony calling my name gently. I wake up and rub my eyes before turning to face him. Pepper was also dozing on his shoulder.

He smiled slightly, "I figured you would want a warning before we arrived."

I nod, "Thanks. How far away are we?"

"About fifteen minutes. It's almost nine o'clock so you might not see Morgan tonight. I can't honestly say if her uncle put her to bed on time or not. If you are hungry we could order pizza."

I shrug, "Not that hungry. Just tired," and in pain I thought. My knee was starting to throb again. I'm pretty sure I hadn't taken pain killers in awhile. I started to rub my knee and hope he didn't notice.

Tony reached in his pocket and handed me a pill, "Next time, just ask."

After that Pepper woke up and Tony told her we were almost there. I looked out the window and saw a bunch of trees surrounding the dirt path. Behind the trees was the beginnings of a lake. As we kept driving, the lake became more prominent and the sunset behind it as well. It was by far the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

I most of gasped a little out loud because I heard Tony chuckle and say, "That right there is exactly why we bought it."

My astonishment didn't last long because we were soon pulling up to a wooden house that was adjacent to the lake. Happy parked the car. Tony opened the door and motioned for me to climb out. I did so gently and looked around. The property really was gorgeous. I also assume they own the forest that goes for miles around the house. This had to be the fanciest place I had ever been and it was probably downgraded because it was kind of rustic.

"Want to go inside?" Tony asks as he gestured towards the front door that Happy was walking towards.

I nod and Pepper smiles at me, "Don't be nervous. It'll be fine."

I smile back nervously and they lead me toward the house. We enter and I see a normalish looking log cabin house, even though it's still gorgeous. I did not expect this to be the place where Tony Stark lived.

Tony spun around with his arms stretched, "Welcome Home. Let the tour of the downstairs area begin. Upstairs is tomorrow when Morgan's awake."

Pepper chuckled and Tony preceded to show the quick tour of the living room, kitchen, and dining room.

"And now our final place on this tour, since Morgan will probably do the same thing tomorrow but Tony was equally excited to show you around…"

"...snitch." Tony mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways," Pepper continued, "this is your room. I figured you wouldn't want to go up stairs while you were on crutches. What do you think?"

I look around. We were standing in a hallway near the back of the house. There was a bathroom next to my room on the same wall and across the wall there was a door that neither Tony nor Pepper had addressed. I glance in my room and was pretty surprised by what I saw. The room itself was pretty big. It had a gorgeous view of the forest trees that surrounded the house out the windows on all three sides. There was a desk facing one wall and a queen sized bed on the other. It was definitely probably the best room I had ever been in.

"It's amazing. Thank you."

Pepper smiles, "No problem AJ. Well we'll leave you to get settled in. If you need anything our room is up stairs second one on the right."

I nod, "Good night."

"Good night, AJ," Pepper said as she walks out of the room.

Tony hands me the painkillers and gave me the instructions the doctor gave him and said good night as well. For the first time all day, I am alone.

I drop my bag on the bed and begin pulling out the few articles of clothing I did own. I put those in the dresser that was in the room. Then I took out the one family photo I owned. I smiled at it and placed it to the side on the bed. At the bottom of the bag was my sketchbook and tin of color pencils. I slid them into the drawer of the desk before putting the family photo back in my backpack and sliding that underneath my desk.

I sit in my bed and staring at the ceiling. It was weird sleeping in a bed that I actually felt comfortable in. What also surprises me was that for the first time since the snap, I've felt safe enough to actually fall asleep. Must be the concussion.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to bright sun, birds chirping, and my knee throbbing. I quickly grab the painkillers and pop one even though more would have definitely taken the edge off. I slowly sit and for a moment I'm confused as the where I am and then I remember the events of the last few days. Apparently getting to live with Tony Stark wasn't a dream.

After sitting in shock for a few minutes I decided that I couldn't stay in here forever and that I was hungry. I fumbled around for my crutches and decided to venture out.

I was very glad that they had given me kind of a quiet hallway. That way I didn't have to run into anyone awkwardly. As I was approaching the entry to the next hallway I heard voices.

"Mommy, when is AJ going to wake up?" Morgan asks, with the excitement in her voice.

I hear Pepper chuckle quietly, "Soon Baby. He's probably tired. Plus, it's not even nine am yet."

Morgan sighed dramatically, "But he's taking forever! I want to show him around!"

"I agree with the kid," Tony says entering the voices I heard.

Pepper sighs, "Sometimes I feel like I have two children instead of one."

I decide that the break in their banter is when I should probably make my appearance known. I slowly crutch into the kitchen. Pepper smiles when she sees me, but Tony and Morgan don't notice quite yet. They're arguing over if the Lion King or Frozen is the best Disney movie of all time.

"Morning AJ. How'd you sleep?" Pepper says breaking up the argument between her husband and daughter and making them immediately focus on me.

"Fi-"

"AJ!" Morgan practically screams as she runs towards me but Tony grabs her before she can tackle me.

I chuckle at her excitement to see me and sit down next to her chair at the table while Tony puts her back into her seat.

"Hey Half-Pint. How've you been?"

"Good. Mommy and Daddy said you're going to be living with us. Is that true?"

"Yep."

"Yeah! We can play dolls and I can show you the lake house…" Morgan precedes to ramble for about five minutes before Tony cuts her off by telling her she can tell me all the stuff she wants to do after we finish eating breakfast. She nods and then her face becomes serious

"Daddy, you are making omelettes right?"

Tony answers back with an equally serious face, "Yes ma'am."

Morgan breaks into a smile as Tony begins to cook, "Daddy's omelettes are the best omelettes ever. What do you like in yours? I like mine with bacon and cheese."

I blush slightly, "I don't know. I've never had one."

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we Morgan?" Tony answers.

Morgan nods enthusiastically and Pepper chimes in by saying, "Yes we will. Especially because it's the only thing Tony knows how to cook."

"Hey! I've gotten better over the last couple of years!"

"Oh really? What about the pizza?"

"Oh come on Pep! That was one time!"

Tony and Pepper continued to bicker while he finished cooking everyone their food. Morgan and I laughed the entire time. Those two were hilarious!

Tony placed an omelette in front of me and handed me a fork.

"If you don't like it I can make something else. By I, I mean Pepper because apparently I can't cook."

I take a tentative bite and smiled slightly, "It's pretty good."

Morgan smiled, "See I told you they were good."

I roll my eyes at her as everyone else begins to eat too.

Morgan looks at me, "Daddy says that the best Disney princess is Cinderella and I say it's Elsa from Frozen. Who do you think it is?"

"Tiana from Princess and the Frog. She works hard to get what she wants and they movie shows that dreams can come true."

Morgan contemplates my answer for a moment before saying, "That's an acceptable answer."

Tony looks at her bewildered, "You never say mine's and acceptable answer."

"That's cause it's not."

"Why not?"

"Cause I say so."

They continue to argue and Pepper and I watch amused. At some point Pepper mentioned Morgan showing me around after we all got dressed and Morgan sprinted out of the room. Pepper told me I could go get dressed while she and Tony cleaned the kitchen (much to the chagrin of Tony), so I slipped away to change. Today was definitely going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

After struggling with trying to take a shower with my leg and injured ribs, I finally managed to get dressed. It took forever!

I walked back down the hallway and spotted Morgan coloring a piece of paper. Pepper and Tony were no where to be found, which kind of confused me. Who leaves a four year old alone?

I crutch over to the table, "Hey kid, whatcha drawing?"

"Olaf. Can't you tell?"

I look at the drawing, and I honestly I couldn't tell that it was suppose to be Olaf but I couln't tell her that.

"Oh definitely. Mind if I join you?"

She shakes her head no, so I grab a black crayon and a sheet of paper and lower myself down on the ground next to her.

Morgan looks excitedly at me and says, "Mommy and Daddy said I could show you around outside after they got dressed."

"Is that where they are?"

She nods.

"So they just leave you alone?"

Morgan giggles, "No silly. FRIDAY's watching me!"

"Friday?" I ask bewildered.

"Yes AJ?" the voice of a unknown female answers.

I jump at least a foot off the ground and Morgan collapses into a fit of laughter. At that moment, Tony walks into the room and stares at us perplexed.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost and you are laughing your head off?" he says pointing to Morgan and I respectively.

"FRIDAY scared AJ!" Morgan says as she continues to laugh.

A look of realization crosses Tony's face and then a guilty expresses, "Oh yeah, I knew I forgot to mention something. FRIDAY's my A.I. system who is installed in the table you sitting by and in my garage. She used to run my Ironman suits and still runs my tower."

"Oh yeah cause that's totally normal," I say sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I must apologize AJ," FRIDAY interrupts, "I did not mean to scare you. I am here to help you if need be."

"Ok um..thanks."  
Tony smalls at my disturbed facial expression and decides to change the subject, "Well anyways, Pepper said that we can start the tour without her because something came up with the company. Shall we?" he says gesturing towards the door.

"I think we shall Morgan says skipping outside.

Tony looks apologetically at me, "Sorry. This is going to be a long tour."

* * *

"...and over there is where we saw the deer," Morgan finished as she pointed to another spot in the forest. It's been maybe an hour of her talking nonstop showing me the property. My arms were sore from crutching along and the only reason we stopped is because Tony would casually bring up another story and Morgan would stop to listen. We didn't do much walking but I was still tired and sore. It sucks being injured. I'm starting to think Pepper skipped this on purpose. I've seen almost every inch of the property that was in basic walking distance. Tony and Pepper own the rest of the forest for several acres as well as the lake. The lake looked like it would swim in when the weather cooled off. My favorite part was a path that went all the way around the property, even though I didn't get to see all of it. I feel like jogging on that would be fun. Overall, it was a very secluded but interesting area.

"Daddy, can we go hiking this weekend?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"No, sorry kiddo. We gotta wait at least six weeks for AJ to heal before we do anything too active. "

"Oh," she say and then gets a thoughtful look on her face, "so, what are we doing this weekend?"

He shrugs, "It's a surprise."

Morgan starts giggling, "Daddy, when you say that it normally means you don't know what you are doing."

Tony makes a pretend outraged face and says, "Why Miss Stark, how could you ever accuse me of such thing?"

"Because she knows you," I say without thinking.

Morgan bursts out laughing at the shocked expression on her Dad's face and I just shrug my shoulders.

At that moment Pepper walks out of the house and sighs when she sees her husbands face, "What now Tony?"

"The kids are ganging up on me!"

Pepper rolls her eyes and turns back towards the house, "Yeah right Tony," she says and you can hear the smile in her voice.

Morgan and I continue laughing as Tony stalks away. He suddenly turns back and smirks at Morgan, "Fine. I'm just gonna watch Frozen without you then."

Morgan gasps in horror and to run after her dad, "That's not nice Daddy!"

Tony shrugs as he jogs backwards, "You brought this on yourself."

I laugh as I crutch after them. When I get to the house I hear Morgan and Tony arguing over something and Pepper was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy the property?" she asked as she offered me some water.

I nod, "It's huge!"

She chuckled, "Yeah. Tony loves to go big or go home."

"I was getting that feeling."

"You don't have to watch Frozen. You can always lay down if your tired."

Honestly I was glad she said something. It's not that I didn't like Morgan or Tony, but I didn't really want to watch Frozen.

"Ok. I'll be in my room."

She nods and goes off to join her husband and daughter, while I go towards the hallway that lead to my room. As soon as I entered the room I shut my door behind me and went over to my desk. I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil.

I flipped through my old drawings and sketches. Some of them were of different places in the city I'd been but a lot of them were of different machine ideas I had thought of. Most of them were just improvements to already existing inventions, but for some reason taking things apart and putting them back together has always relaxed me.

Today I decided I was going to sketch the land that Morgan had shown me.

* * *

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder. I practically jumped out of the chair and I looked over to see Tony with his hands held up.

"Easy there. Just came to check on you. Haven't heard from you in two hours."

"It's been two hours?"

He nods, "You must've been tired. I came to see if you wanted any lunch. Morgan wants to throw a tea party."

"Uh yeah. Sure."

He glances at my sketchbook and I briefly have the urge to cover it, but stop myself.

He points at where I stopped, "The path continues around the lake if you want to do a complete picture. You like turkey sandwiches?"

I nod.

"Ok, well see you in a few minutes," and he walks out of the room. It's werid. Tony's the first foster father to not a, laugh at my sketchbook and b, try to take it away. This place really is different.

As I walked out of my room, for the first time I noticed the door directly across open I was about to peer in when Morgan showed up out of nowhere.

"AJ come on! We've gotta have our tea party. All the guests are there except for you!"

"Okay, okay Half-Pint! I'm coming!" I'll have in investigate the room later.

Morgan bounded off and I followed her outside. A little ways from the house was a small tent and what seemed like an army of stuffed animals. Tony and Peeper were also there sitting on a tiny stool.

When I finally got over there and lowered myself to the ground Morgan sighed with relief.

"Finally! You take forever. Okay, we have to go over the official tea party rules."

I raised an eyebrow, "You have official tea party rules?"

She gives me a 'No Duh' expression but she's literally though only four year old I know that makes up rules for a tea party. Granted, she's the only four year old I know and probably the only living person in the world I would participate in a tea party for.

"Okay, first, Daddy's not allowed to cook anything. Second, U Jr. and DUM-E Jr. have to sit by each other because they are best friends,"she points to two stuffed bears that look almost identical, "Second…" she goes on and on about where each bear needs to sit and what I'm allowed to do. A lot of the rules seemed to apply to Tony and not so much Pepper. He's apparently messed up a lot.

"...and also, I will add rules for you depending on your behavior. I suggest you don't follow's Daddy's lead. Petey is as bad as Daddy so he has his own rules but Harley doesn't really. Any questions?"

"Um...nope."

According to the rules of Morgan's Tea Parties, the ladies have to be served first. That included all the female stuffed animals plus Pepper and Morgan, and they all like their tea and turkey sandwhiches differently. Tony and I would be judged by how well we serve everyone, that determines the number of little tiny sandwiches we got.

I looked at my half of the table. I had Mrs. Allen Wrench, Miss Bubbles, Miss Bear, Evangeline, Fancy Nancy, and Morgan.

I served Mrs. Allen Wrench (with imaginary food meant for the toys) first, "Here is your tea with lemon and your sandwich cut into four triangles. "

Then I repeated the process for Miss Bubbles' tea served black with a non-cut sandwich; Miss Bear's tea with two sugars and sandwich cut in half diagonally; Evangline's tea with milk and honey served with a sandwich cut vertically in half with crust on with and no crust on the other half; Fancy Nacy's tea with milk and one sugar with a no crust whole sandwich; and lastly Morgan (with real food) with tea that had lemon and honey and a sandwich cut diagonally with no crusts.

When I finished acting all of that out I looked up and Morgan was beaming at me, Pepper was smiling at me impressed, and Tony was glaring.

"You got a hundred percent! Daddy and my brothers have never gotten one hundred percent!"

"Hey! I could get a hundred percent right now!"

"Oh yeah, prove it," I say as a smirk spreads across my face.

"Watch me!"

Tony gets Pepper's and two of the other dolls correct. He knew all the orders, just not which one went where. Pepper is trying very hard not to laugh at him.

Morgan plain out laughed at her dad's failure and he turned directly at me, "How did you do it? I've been trying for four years."

I shrug, "I've got a good memory I guess. It's not my fault you're old."

He sobers up quickly and points a finger at me, "I resent that."

"Too bad. I'm the one who gets the full sandwich. What do you get?"

"Well the jokes on you because I don't need more than a quarter."

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that why you stole part of Maria's sandwich?"

"DADDY!"

Tony full on glares at me and I burst out laughing, "I did no such thing sweetheart. AJ's just trying to make me look bad."

"Daddy I can see the bite mark."

"Can you?" he says as he grabs the sandwich and hides it behind his back.

"Daddy, that's cheating!"

He points at me, "AJ cheated! I want a rematch!"

"How can we have a rematch if we already served everyone?"

Morgan sits and seriously thinks. She the brightens up and says, "Whoever has the best story."

Tony grinned, "I got this."

"I wasn't done. It cannot include any superheros or princesses or spies or pirates. Capiche?"

Tony grumbled something but nodded, "Okay, I'll go first. Once upon a time…"


	6. Chapter 6

"...there was a very smart lady. She was looking for a job and she decided she was going to help a man. For years she worked for him and put up with his crazy behavior. She practically did everything for him. He wasn't a very good person, but for some reason she stuck around. Her job got even more important because after a few years of working, he went missing. She searched and searched for her lost boss but she couldn't find him. She was afraid he would be lost forever and she couldn't bare the thought that...she would have to do more job hunting. He did eventually come back but he was missing his heart."

"Oh no!" Morgan gasped.

Tony smiled at his daughter and continued, "Let me finish. He eventually built himself a heart and decided to use his second chance at life to stop being a bad guy. Some people weren't happy abut that and they decided they wanted to hurt him. A man named Stane took the mans heart from him. The man was dying but then he saw something. The woman had made a heart for him. He grabbed and put it in his chest and was able to defeat Stane…"

"Do the man and woman live happily ever after?" Morgan asks eagerly.

"No, not in this particular story, but eventually they do. No, this story ends where the man realizes that he has more to live for and to do in the world besides be a bad guy. The woman stay and becomes his partner in helping him."

Morgan scrunches up her face, "That's a horrible ending."

Tony shrugs, "Not all stories end. This one just has more to add on."

Morgan thinks about it thoughtfully, "I think I could live with that. AJ, your turn!"

Honestly, I had no idea what I was gonna say. Tony obviously had more practice with this. I could just forfeit the battle, but I'm not quitter. Suddenly I got an idea.

I look at Morgan, "Am I allowed to draw?"

Morgan looks at me suspiciously.

"I promise I'll still tell a story."

She reluctantly consents and hands me a black crayon and a piece of paper.

Tony and Pepper are both looking at me curiously to see what I'm gonna do. I begin to draw, "Morgan, have you ever heard of the Slacsars?"

She shook her head no.

"You guys?" I asked Tony and Pepper, knowing full well that they hadn't. They too shake their heads and Tony was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well they are the most creative and imaginative things on Earth. They're also really cute. Legend goes that if you see one, you'll find the happiest place on earth."

Morgan looks at me wide eyed, "Have you seen one?"

"Nope. But, I can show you how to see their world. Do you want to see there world?"

She nods vigorously.

I small and I begin to draw, "Okay then. We'll start with the S in Slacsars. This the hills of their world. Here it's said the clouds taste like the sweetest cotton candy you've ever had. The Slacsars who live on the mountain are the tallest ones there are and they have pet pegasus that fly all over the mountains and down over the land. The Slacsars see the pegasus fly over their skyline or miles without ending. The L connects the mountain down to the first city. On all sides of the paths is wild grown forests with trees that have grown so high that not even a bird could fly high enough to land on it's top branches. The A is the first city. It's the biggest populated city full of millions of Slacsars. They're a mix of tall and short but they all have big cute eyes and pet dogs the accompany them everywhere. Everyone who lives in this city is a musician. They all sing harmoniously together and their music is suppose to be the prettiest music you've ever heard. And then there's" I pause abruptly and Morgan looks at me with curiosity practically seeping from her face.

"And then there's what?"

I shrug, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?  
"Well, before I started your story I forgot to tell you the rules of the Slacsars."

"There are rules?" Tony asked.

"Duh, how come you don't think people have been able to find it. First rule, the only people allowed to tell these stories are people under eighteen. Adults can listen but they are never to repeat the story."

Morgan gasps, "Why not?"

"Because then they won't be able to enter it. Second rule, children can only talk about it with another child when a, the other child already knows the story or b, the child believes that the other kid is worthy of having it. The last rule is that you are not allowed to tell the other child the entire legend in one sitting."

"Why not?"

"Because too much of one good thing can make it a bad thing. The legend continues until the child who the story is being told to is ready for it to end. Are you ready for it to end?"

She shakes her head rapidly no.

Then I shrug, "Then it can't end."

Pepper chuckles, "Well, Morgan. Who won?"

Morgan answers without hesitating, "Neither because neither had an ending."

Pepper bursts out laughing at the similar expression of outrage on mine and Tony's faces.

* * *

After we went back inside, it took Morgan all of thirty minutes to fall asleep in Tony's arms.

He chuckled, "I knew it was about time for a nap. I'll be back."

He walks upstairs and Pepper walks over to join me sitting in the living room. Tony returns and he sits next to her on the couch directly across from me.

"So," Tony begins, "there are a few things we need to talk about."

I nod letting him know he could continue.

"On Friday there is school placement exam being held at the local middle school. We want you to take it so we know classes you should be taking. Your social worker said you missed a lot of school."

I shrug, "I prefer to think of it as trading school for life experience."

I got a small laugh out of Pepper, but Tony ignores my comment. Pepper continues where he left off, "We also need to go shopping. You need some new clothes and supplies for school, "

` I wa about to tell her a polite thanks but no thanks when she said, "I'm telling you AJ, not asking. We can also get some new stuff for your room if _you want,_ I'm sure Morgan would love to help you decorate. Your social worker is calling us Sunday to see how your doing and we want to be able to give her the best report. Okay?"

I nod again. Honestly, Pepper scares me way more than Tony.

Tony's speaking again, "One last thing. Saturday is normal when Morgan's brothers Peter and Harley visit. Are you okay with having them around?"

For some odd reason, that was the question that sent me into shock. He was actually asking my opinion. It was a new feeling.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Peter seemed chill. Even though I met him while I think I was in shock."

"You were definitely on shock," Tony says before Pepper elbows him.

"What?!"

* * *

Honestly, the rest of the day went pretty smooth with AJ getting incorporated into the household, I thought to myself later that evening I was climbing into bed next to Pepper.

I picked up my tablet and began to read the new books I had bought myself the other day. Pepper glances over at my tablet and almost laughs at what she sees.

"What?"

She just shakes her head, "I never would have seen the day where Tony Stark is reading books on how to deal with a foster kid."

I shrug, "What can I say? The first time I saw that kid I knew it wouldn't be the last. There's just something to like about him."

"I get it. I felt almost exactly the same way."

I lay by tablet down on the nightstand next to my bed and turn out the light as Pepper lays in my arms.

"He doesn't trust us Pep, what are we gonna do about that?"

"There's nothing we can do. People have screwed him over his entire life."

"If someone had said that about me, then I wouldn't be the man I would be today. I give you about twelve percent of the credit for changing me."

"Twelve percent?! Tony, if you don't shut up and go to sleep right now, I will put you on the couch."

"Yes ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up way earlier this morning than I had the last couple of days. I guess my body was finally starting to go back to normal. Which I guess means the nightmares decided to plague me again. Yeah. I tried to go back to sleep but that was no use. I glanced at the clock on my dresser table and that read two am. Great. I'm wide awake and I don't actually have to be up for another seven hours.

I stretched and felt around for my crutches. I slid my door open and began to think of ways to silently get to the kitchen without FRIDAY being alerted. I glanced across the hallway and saw the door was now closed. I wonder why. It's the one room they didn't show me. Rationally speaking, I knew that it was not a good idea to try to get inside the room. But I was also bored. Like, really bored. Plus, satisfying my curiousity was always a good way to fall asleep.

I went back into my room and found my favorite two paperclips in my backpack. I quickly hobbled back to the door and slowly began picking the lock. It was slightly harder to pick the lock because I couldn't exactly bend over, but I eventually hard the familiar yet satisfying click of a door being unlocked.

I pushed the door open and was greeted to a landing and a stairway. There was a single light over the landing, but everything else was pitch black. To the right of the landing there was a door that led to some stairs that lead to the rest of the room. I crutch over and push the door knob. It was also locked. I looked at the handle and noticed there was a hand pad. Hmmm. Couldn't exactly pick that lock and I bet it was Tony's fingerprints that unlocked the door. What to do?

* * *

_Bzzz. Bzzz._ I groaned as I heard my phone buzzing. I glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. Who the heck could be calling? I glanced at my phone. I had messages from Friday. I looked at Pepper sleeping next to me. I smiled. She looked content.

I slid out of my bed and slipped out of room and across the hallway to Pepper's office. I closed the door and asked, "What's up Friday?"

"Sorry to wake you Boss, but AJ has opened the door to the garage."

I raise my eyebrows up, "What? Has he gotten down into the garage yet?"

"No. All he has done is pick the lock on the outer door. He is currently trying to figure out how to get pass the hand scan. Should I inform him to stop?"

"Is there any dangerous experiments lying in the garage area?"

"No, Boss."

Pepper would definitely tell me to stop AJ from breaking into the garage, but I am curious if he'll give up and go back to bed.

"No. Don't inform him and pull of video footage. I want to see if he gets in. Do not tell Pepper about this."

"Got it, Boss."

Let's see how you get in, Kid.

* * *

So far I had thought of two main problems. One, I needed to find Tony's hand print. Two, I need something that held his hand print and be able to stick it to the scanner. The handprint was the easiest. When he came into my room yesterday, he leaned over my desk to see what I was drawing. He probably left I good sized handprint on it. Now, I need some powder.

I easily hobbled into the bathroom and searched through the cabinet for some kind of powder. Again, as I looked through Tony Stark's bathroom cabinet, I was struck with how this man really was normal. It, in a way, was weirdly disappointing. I thought he would be all techy. All I've seen so far is FRIDAY, and she's only in the living room. I guess he's changed.

Jackpot! I picked up a bottle of foot powder. Yep, this man has definitely been domesticated. I also found a make up kit of Pepper's that had a brush in it. I grabbed those two things and neatly put the cabinet back in order.

After putting those back into my room, I ditched the crutches and quietly hobbled into the kitchen. There was no need to alert FRIDAY of my presence. I went searching through the cabinets until I found cornstarch, a plastic bowl, and some rubber clothes.I put those on the counter and kind of one hopped my way to their storage closet. Inside I found the silicone gun I was looking for and some clear packing tape. I grinned as I hobbled make to my room. I was now ready.

* * *

Tony watched in awe as the kid hobbled around the kitchen, the closet, and what he assumed the bathroom, looking for seemingly random objects.

"Fri, what has he collected?"

"Silicone, cornstarch, packing tape, foot powder, and a makeup brush sir."

"He's making a mold of my handling," I say out loud as it dawns on me what those objects are for.

"It appears that way, Boss."

"Interesting."

* * *

I poured the foot powder on the spot on my desk where his hand would've been. I took the brush and lightly brushed the powder away so I had a complete hand print. I'm assuming Tony uses his right hand to open the door because it's his dominant hand, but he didn't I'm gonna have wasted all this effort.

I peeled a large piece of tape and stuck it on the powder. What came off was all of Tony's fingerprints and the shape of his hand. Now for the mold.

I squeezed some silicone into the bowl and added almost double amount of cornstarch to it. I pulled the gloves on and began to knead the two together until they were perfectly mixed. I then shaped my mold into about the size of Tony's hand. If I wasn't on a mission, I would definitely take time to admire how far my sculpting skills have come.

Once the mold was done, I pressed the tape pieces I jade put the prints on into their corresponding places on the hand. I set it on my desk. It need about twenty minutes before the mold would and I tested it out. I glanced at my clock. The mold would be done about three am.

Twenty minutes later, I was anxious to try my idea. I touched the mold to be sure it dried and hobbled make into the garage. This was the moment of truth. I pressed the hand onto the scanner and...there was a beep sound that told me it didn't work.

"Nice try kid."

I jumped about a foot and looked at Tony wide eyed. I immediately raised my hands in front of my face, "I'm sorry!"

I saw something flash across Tony's face before he said, "Chill. I'm not mad. I'm actually quite impressed with how you attempted to get in."

I lowered my hands and asked hesitantly, "You're not mad?"

He shook his head.

"You're not gonna...not gonna punish me?"

* * *

When AJ asked me that questioned, it felt like someone punched me in the gut. They way the kid said punished...he thought I was going to beat him. I saw the flash of fear cross his face before it was instantly and expertly masked.

"No. I would never intentionally harm you AJ," I said. It was probably the most genuine think I had ever said.

The kid must of heard my tone because his shoulders dropped a bit, but he still held a reserved look on his face.

I gestured towards the dark garage, "Do you want to see what's down there?"

He raised his eyebrow, "You're actually going to let me go down there?"

I chuckle, "I believe that hard work deserves an award. Tell you what, you don't tell Pepper I brought you to my lab at three am and I won't mention you did a lab experiment at two in the morning."

"How'd you-"  
"There cameras in the house. Not in the bathroom or your bedroom, but I was able to watch most of your excursion. Plus, Fri's programmed to alert me when there is unauthorized personal in my lab."

"It's not just in the coffee table?"

I laugh, "Nope. Just seems that way. Do you want to see or not?"

He nods quickly and I walk to the door panel that he had tried to break into.

I clear my throat as I begin to scan, "The reason your fake model doesn't work is because Friday also scans by DNA plus the person putting their hand on the pad. So she knows it's not me or anyone programmed with access."

A look of realization crossed his expression just as Friday finished scanning and the door opened with a click.

* * *

Tony walked into the garage and spread his arms out as all the lights turned on and he said, "Daddy's home guys."

My jaw dropped at what I saw.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thought that crossed my mind when I saw what was inside the garage was, "Who keeps this stuff in their house?!"

The second thought that crossed my mind was, "This is one if the best days of my life."

I looked at Tony and he was grinning at the shocked expression on my face. I looked at him to say something but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I glare at him and swallow, "No. It's just….wow."

He chuckled, "Thanks. Let me show you around."

He began walking and pointed to two older looker robots, "That's DUM-E and U. They assist me, even if they aren't always helpful. This area," he gestured to a good half of the garage, "is my area. Do not touch anything over here unless I'm here. That area," he gestured towards the other side of the garage, "is where the kids play. Tony and Harley are always working on something. Sometimes together or separate. They each have a separate work area. Morgan has a baby work area closer to me, but she's not allowed to really come in here. Do you want a work space?"

I look at him surprised, "Um...I don't know. Don't you need the space for other stuff?"

He looked at me curiously, "Like what?"

I shrug, "I figured you would keep it open for when you send me back."

Tony turned his entire focus on me, "Listen to me: I have no intentions of sending you back anytime soon. Capiche?"

I nod and he continued, "Now about the work space. You don't have to build stuff if you don't like that. I noticed you like to draw. It can be art place. Here looks like a good spot."

We had stopped by a window where there was an empty table. It was near Harley's and Peter's so we could easily talk but it was also kind of secluded. I actually really liked it.

Tony pointed towards the back of the room that looked storage, "There's art supplies and paper and stuff in the back if you want to do that."

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. I saw Tony grin back when he noticed.

He gestured towards his work space, "I'll be working over there if you need anything."

I nod and we went our separate ways.

I walk towards the back room where he pointed. He was correct when he said there was art supplies back there. A lot of it looked like it was around to entertain Morgan or for one of the boys school projects. I spotted a large white poster board and crutched towards. When I got there realized I couldn't carry it and my crutches, so I ditched them by a shelf and hobbled back towards the table. I limped back in search of paint. I saw plenty of acrylic paint, but right now that's not want I wanted. It wouldn't scratch that itch.

I walked out from behind the shelves, "Hey, Tony?"

His head shot up and he answered, "Yeah, what's up?"  
"Um...do you have any spray paint?"

He smiles softly, "No sorry, but we can get some later today."

I shake my head, "No it's alright. I can use the acrylic paint."

I quickly go back and grab it before he can respond. I locate the black, gold, orange, and red paint with some brushes. I honestly didn't know what I was going to paint but I needed to do something. I began to paint.

I was so lost in thought as I painted I didn't even notice that Tony had walked over. I glanced up and I stilled as I realized he was watching me. He must of notice me stop moving because he glance up sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know what had you so engrossed. The painting is amazing by the way."

I glanced down at what I had painted. It was the sunset I had seen out of my bedroom window. I had painted the trees, the water, and the different plants on the lake. Everything was accented using orange, red, and gold. It did look pretty good.

I blushed slightly as I answered, "Uh..thanks. What did you come over here for?"

"Oh, yeah. It's almost four. We should start packing up for the night."

"Okay," I said as I moved to begin cleaning up.

Tony gestured to some of the stuff, "Do you want help?"

"Sure."

The two us quickly finished cleaning my area. We were walking by Peter's station when I glanced at some of the equations lying on his desk. I stopped and pointed it out to Tony, "What's that for?"

"Oh...Peter's worker on a super sticky glue for a science project, why?"

I shrug, "He messed up in one of the equations."

Tony looked at me curiously, "Where?"

I crutch fully over to the table and sift through the stack of papers the math was on, "There. He wrote a three instead of a four."

Tony grabs the paper and analyzes my work, "How'd you know that?"

I shrug, "The pattern didn't line up from where he started."

Tony looked like he wanted to say more but he thought better of it, "Ok. I'll let him know. Come on, we should be getting to bed."

I nod and we exit the garage together.

* * *

After saying good night to AJ, I made my way back into my own room. As I walked in the light flicked on and Pepper was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. She gave me the loom she gave me every single time I did something wrong. Shoot. Man, having Morgan has really filtered my thinking.

"Hey Pepper...what are you doing up?" I say trying to delay the inevitable.

"Really Tony?"

I shrug, "It was worth a try."

"Was it?"

I shake my head and decide now was a good time to shut up.

"Well, Tony, since you asked I woke up because my bed felt different than when I went to sleep. It was missing a certain presence. Can you tell me where that presence went?"

I stayed silent.

"Thought so. I really wanted to know, so I decided to ask my favorite AI where he went. She said his lab, but I could've sworn we agrees to no more middle of the night tinkering sessions once our lovely daughter was born, unless in special occasions. As far as I'm aware, this was not one."

"It kinda was though."

She raises an eyebrow for me to continue and I launch into an explanation, "At around three am, Fri sent me a message that AJ was awake and walking around. She also said he was trying to get into my lab. I figured that if he was up and I was up I would just show him. We spent about an hour down there."

"Tony-" Pepper started about to reprimand me.

"Wait. I found out a couple things. One, I think he might've been abused at a previous foster home, besides the Thompsons. Two, he doesn't think we're gonna keep him around. And three, he's _really _smart. Like I think me kinda smart."

Pepper nodded slowly processing the onslaught of information, "Ok, I'm going to ignore the fact that you let him stay up all night for the moment. One, we suspected he might've been abused and if you've been in as many foster home as he has, you would feel the same way. All we can do is keep telling him that we have no intentions leaving him. Two, how do you know he's a genius?"

"Besides the fact that he's an amazing artist, he caught a mistake in Peter's formula that Peter has been looking for, for the past three weeks. He didn't even look at the math! He just noticed something was off with a pattern. I also don't think he knows. He said it like it was normal."

Pepper nodded, "Well he's taking a test to get into school on Friday so I guess we'll get a better idea then. Should we address it?"

I shake my head, "No. We wouldn't want to weird him out."

She nods and pulls back the comforter, "Come back to bed. We still have a few hours before Morgan wakes up."

I smile, "So I'm not in trouble?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Nope," and I climbed into the bed.

* * *

"...and that's why Frozen is the best Disney movie ever made," Morgan said as she completed her long winded explanation on the plot of Frozen and how it made the movie the most epic movie ever made.

She had been talking the entire time we were driving and she was starting to drive me insane. We had gotten up this morning, and Pepper was determined to go shopping. Honestly, I couldn't care less about new things. I hate when people buy me stuff. It reminds me off before when...A time in my life that was light years away in the past.

"Ok, Morgan thank you for the explanation. And we are now at the mall," Tony interrupted my thoughts and saving my sanity.

"The mall!" Morgan squealed in delight.

The reached into the front seat of the car and pulled on some shades and a base ball cap. He was also wearing sweats and a tee shirt. It was definitely an interesting look on Tony Stark. Pepper was also in incognito mode, but Morgan nor I needed it. Surprisingly, Morgan being born during the five years worked out to her advantage because most people didn't know what she looked like and didn't care. She never really had to disguise herself in public. I bet that'll change when she gets older.

As we enter the mall, I immediately feel uncomfortable. Again, I am not a people or a crowd person. Can't stand them. Tony looks equally uncomfortable and it occurs to me he probably doesn't shop very often.

We begin walking towards the Target section of the mall. Morgan looks very excited when she notices where we are going, "I love Target! Mommy can I get new toys?"

"We'll see, but first we need to buy AJ some new clothes."

"Can I help you pick stuff out?"

"Sure, but I get final say."

"Yeah!"

The shopping wasn't as bad as I thought. I mean, Pepper and Morgan did most of the work with Tony occasionally chiming in to prove to Pepper that he was paying attention. I know for a fact he was playing Galaga on his phone. I ended up getting a few new t-shirts and some new jeans. Morgan insisted that I get this ridiculous pink hoodie an I got it to appease her. I was just hoping this excursion would end.

"Mommy, what are we going to do now?"

"We're gonna get some school supplies. We have to get everything on this list. Can you make sure of that?"

Morgan nods rapidly. I realize wish I was that entertained. Supplies shopping is going to be so boring.

"Hey, Pep, what if AJ and I go get some stuff for his room and we'll meet you at the check out in a hour or so? You know so we can get out of here faster," Tony says perking up for the first time in a bit.

Pepper eyes him up and down, eventually stopping and deciding he wasn't up to anything. She says, "Ok. We'll meet you at check number 5 in an hour. Tony, don't buy anything too ridiculous."

Tony feigns being hurt and says, "Me!? I would never. Come on, Kid."

I nod and follow him after waving a smile good bye to Morgan. Once we're out of earshot of them he turns to me and says, "Do you actually want to go buy posters and stuff or here my better plan?"

I raise an eyebrow, "So you were up to something."

He shrugs, "Not completely. You already have furniture in your room and stuff. I figured you might want to do something more creative with the room. Like maybe, paint on it?"  
I look at him confused, "You mean like change the wall color?"

"You can do that if you want, but I was thinking more like a graffiti paintings all over your room. If you feel like it of course."

I looked at him wide-eyed, "Your going to let me spray paint whatever I want? On all of the walls?"

"With in reason and the ceiling and furniture too. No go on the floors though. I figured you might want the freedom to do whatever whenever. You don't have to do it now, but know you can. Especially on the nights you can't sleep."

I gape at him, "Thank you."

He shrugs, "No problem. If you want to add more to your room later, just let us know. Do you want to head to Blick Art supplies? You need more material to work with in the lab anyways."

I nod and we ditch Target to go to Blick.

* * *

When we meet up with Pepper and Morgan later, Pepper was very shocked at the amount of supplies we had. There was different forms and types of paint, brushes, pencils, markers, paper, and canvases. I admittedly was more comfortable spending the money this way. From the look on Pepper's face, she didn't know Tony's plan.

The question formed on her face and he cut her off by saying, "It's not ridiculous and did you get the school supplies?"

She nods.

"Great. Also, how do you feel about graffiti?"

Morgan and I couldn't help but laugh at the rest of their conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Jar...help me…."_

I shot up out of my bed gasping for breath. It felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I hate nightmares. I glanced at my clock. It read three am. I sigh when I realized I only got an extra hour of sleep and knowing me, I wasn't going to get anymore.

I feel around for my crutches. Apart of me wanted to go down to the lab but that meant Tony would be woken up and would come supervise me. He deserved to sleep. I turned on my lamp light and notice the bag of art supplies we had gotten yesterday at the store. Surprisingly, Pepper was okay with the spray paint design as long as it looked nice and not like something on the side of a train. And it had to be censored, which was fine with me. I didn't necessarily feel like painting my walls just yet so I dug through the bag for the sets of pens Tony had bought me to use in my sketchbook.

I flipped to the back and began to sketch. I felt like I was dreaming. My pen connected all the lines and details way before my brain could catch up. It was calming in a way.

* * *

I awoke with a start as someone knocked on my door. I stretched and tried to slap some color into my cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Morgan answered.

"Yep," I say as I turn towards the door as the little girl excitedly entered the room.

"What's up Half-Pint?"

"Mommy told me to come get you for breakfast. Who's that?" she asked to the drawing I had started last night.

I glance at the drawing and quickly cover it up, "No one. Someone who I used to know."

"Oh. What happened to her?"

"What are we having for breakfast?" I ask purposefully side stepping her question.

"Pancakes. Then Mommy and Daddy are going to take you to school and Uncle Happy is coming to play with me!"

I swore underneath my breath as I had completely forgotten the school test. I then realized that I had just swore in front of a four year old.

Morgan laughs at the ashen look on my face.

"Do not repeat that word!"

"I know not to. Mommy owns that word. I can tell her you used her word!"

"Or not?"

She raises her eyebrow as if she was waiting for something and she indicated towards my sketchbook, "Draw me something."

"And you won't tell Pepper or Tony?"

She nods.

I turn to grab a piece of paper and then turn back to her, "You do this a lot don't you?"

She nods, "Daddy always gives me popsicles."

Ten minutes later, Morgan is running into the kitchen with a brand new picture and I'm crutching in slowly behind her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what AJ drew me!"

Tony looks up from his tablet as we enter and Pepper turns around from the stove. Morgan reaches Pepper first an begins to show her the picture I drew as I slide into the seat next to Tony.

Pepper looks up from the drawing to be with shock and amazement expressed across her features. I blushed and focused on putting pancakes on my plate. The blueberries looked really good…

"Daddy, look!"

I heard Tony shift to get a better look at the picture. I wonder if they have strawberries…

"AJ, this drawing is incredible," Pepper said.

I looked up and made eye contact with her. I knew the blush was creeping all over my cheeks as I say, "Thanks. It's just a sketch."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Just a sketch. A stick figure is just a sketch. How long did it take you to do this?" he asks as he flips the paper around to show me.

The drawing was of them as a family. During my first day with them, as they were watching Frozen I had observed them with Morgan. I didn't want to intrude so I just watched as I stood by the bathroom in the hallway. Tony and Pepper had been sitting on the couch looking at each other over Morgan's head. The way they looked at each other with so much love was cute. I haven't seen two people who love each other more than them and it was all over their faces. I also got a glimpse of Morgan's face and she two was smiling, but that was because of the TV. It was a beautiful memory and I figured they might want a visual reminder.

I shrug, "Ten or so minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Tony asked in shock and Pepper looked at me surprised.

I smile, "I sketch a lot. It's good to draw down memories."

Tony nods and then Morgan starts up some conversation about unicorns.

After we finish eating Pepper looks at me and Morgan, "You two need to get dressed. Morgan, Uncle Happy will be here soon. AJ, put on a nice non-t-shirt and pants. We need to go the school and take the placement test. Understood?"

We both nod and head to our separate rooms to change

* * *

As soon as AJ and Morgan are both out of hearing distance, I drop my tablet on the table and turn towards Pepper.

"Genius. I'm calling genius!"

She nods, "I didn't completely believe you before, but you may be right. He may not be you level of intellectual genius, but he is most likely an art prodigy. It looks like someone took a picture of us! It's beautiful!"

"He did take a picture. With his mind," I say pretty shocked, "He's going to have to go to a much better school!"

"Hold your horses Tony. He still hasn't taken the academic test. We'll make a decision then."

"Fine," I grumble.

* * *

I was surprisingly nervous for this test. I've always been a very good student, but I haven't gone to school consistently since I was practically nine years old. I didn't know what to expect.

I was barely listening as Pepper gave me instructions on what to do. I snapped back to attention when she asked if I had any questions.

"Um...when do we get the results back?"

"This afternoon. Tony and I were thinking we would go out for lunch and then head back to the school. Is that alright with you?"

I nod and at that moment Tony parks the car. He reached into the glove box and pulled on his signature sunglasses and a baseball hat. "You ready?"

I shrug, "As I'll ever be."

As we walked into the building a perky lady in a purple suit walked out from the building.

She reached out to shake Pepper and Tony's hands, "Hello, I'm Jessica Wilde. It's a pleasure to have you Mr and Mrs. Stark. You must be AJ?"

I nod and stick out my hand to shake hers, "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wilde."

She smiles, "You as well as. You are such a polite young man. If you will follow me, I'll show you where AJ will be taking the test."

We begin to follow her. Ms. Wilde and Pepper are up front talking about the test results and what not and Tony drops back to talk to me.

"So," he says barely above a whisper, "do the manners just turn on and off? I don't think you were nearly as polite when you met Pep and I."

"I was starstruck and in shock when I met you. I didn't know Morgan was your kid and I was too freaked out about meeting Pepper Potts Stark to care."

He looks at me hurt, "You didn't freak out about meeting me? Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philantropist, and Ironman?"

I gave him a pretend confused face, "Why would I be more shocked about meeting you? Do you have any idea how much Pepper has made Stark industries grow? And the stuff she did to help people during the decimation? She's my personal hero."

Tony glowered, "I brought everyone back. I almost died! Do you know what extreme radiation poisoning feels like? It hurt! I should have been dead!"

"How did you survive, then?"

He stops short, clammed up, and his tone was serious again when he said, "That's a conversation for another day."

I was about to apologize when Ms. Wilde and Pepper turned around to us.

"Ok AJ. This is where your test will be administered. You can meet them upstairs when you are done. Ok?"

I nod.

Pepper smiles, "Good luck, AJ."

"Thanks," I mumble. I glance towards Tony, but decide it's probably better to just go into the test.

He catches my eye and smiles warmly, even though I know I had said the wrong thing earlier, "You'll do great kid."

I nod and walk into the room. I sit at a desk and begin my test.


	10. Chapter 10

Considering that I haven't been to a school much in the past five years, I thought the test was easy. Although, I've always been great at school. It's why I've never paid attention. It took me longer than most of the other kids in the room, but I think the lady said the test generated questions based off of how many were right and wrong. Guess I got a lot wrong. Oh well, it's not like Tony and Pepper expected me to be a genius.

After finishing the test, one of the proctors guide me out into the hall where the parents were waiting. Tony and Pepper were the only two left. Neither one of them heard us walk in. Tony was absorbed in what I assume were blueprints for some invention and Pepper was laser focused on whatever Stark Industries stuff she was working on. I could hear her nails tapping on the key pad.

The proctor cleared her throat and both of their heads shot up.

"Well here he is. Most love to take his time. You should have his test results by later this afternoon."

Pepper nods as she nudges her husband to pay attention. Tony jumps up and has a slightly guilty smile on his face.

Once Tony looks like he's half-way paying attention she continues, "So we should come back here around three? It's almost one now."

The proctor nods "That should be fine. Ms. Wilde should be ready for you then."

We all shake hands with the proctor and leave the building. Tony looks at me, "Ok so we were thinking Shawarma for lunch. Is that ok with you?"

I shrug, "I've never had it before, so yeah."

Tony makes a dramatic gesture with his hand and says, "Well then we must have shwarama!"

Pepper rolls her eyes and looks at me, "I swear he acts more like a kid when Morgan's not around. It's like she's the mature one out of those two."

I smile, "She probably is."

"Ha ha ha, you two," Tony says as he unlocks the car and we climb in, "just remember who's paying for your meals."

* * *

The shwarama joint was not as nearly as fancy as I thought it was going to be. It was a little shack that looked like normal people went there.

Tony noticed the surprise look on my face as we walked towards the back of the building, "What you think I eat fancy all the time? My favorite food is a cheeseburger."

Honestly, he had a point. I should have seen this coming.

As we got to the back entrance a man greeted us with a friendly smile greeted us, " ! How are you today? Your table is ready."

"I'm great. How about yourself? I see business is booming!" Tony says as we walk into the restaurant. We walk into the kitchen and it looks like we're going into the main dining area but then the waited veers left and we're in a little secluded table area.

"The business is going well! I'll be back with your menu shortly."

I glance around and notice the room had higher ceilings than the rest. It also had a square indent in the ceiling.

As we sat down the guy came back and asked what we wanted. Tony and Pepper ordered their regulars and Tony ordered me the same as his.

I looked at him skeptically and he said, "Trust me it's worth it. I thought about this shwarama while I flew into a wormhole."

My eyes grew wide, "Really? That's what you thought about?"

He nods, "That and if Captain America kissed me on the mouth to resuscitate me. Pepper killing was a close third thought."

Pepper chuckles at that, "Glad to know you remembered me worrying about you."

"Always."

He pointed towards the ceiling, "That's the imprint of Thor's hammer. He get's a little testy when he's drunk."

I look at him wide eyed, "Thor sat here?!"

"Yep. We all ate here after the Battle of New York."

I was about to ask him another question when our food arrived. I took a bite of the swarma and Tony was right. It was worth it. We ate in silence for a few moments before I decided to try and ask my question again. Tony holds up a hand to stop me.

"Woah there buddy. I just came up with a genius idea. I'll answer a question about the Avengers and in return you answer a question we," he gestured to himself and Pepper, "have about you. Deal?"

I hesitated and he gave me a soft smile, "We won't force you to answer everything if you don't want to talk but we do want to know some things about you."

I swallow and choke out, "Ok. Can I ask you first?"

He nods.

"How did Dr. Banner get angry enough to hulk out on demand before he merged them together?"

"He's always angry about something. It wasn't that hard for him. How many foster homes have you been in?"

"Including this one? Twenty. Were you scared when you fought aliens?"

"Yes, but if my life wasn't in danger I would have thought it was cool. Have you always been a foster kid?"

I decide to be as vague as possible, "No. Can you build be an Iron Man suit?"

"Maybe when your older," I laugh at the glare Pepper gives him. She obviously wasn't expecting that answer.  
He chuckles nervously, "What happened to your family?"

I hesitate. I don't feel like telling them everything but I decided to give them the bare bones, "Never knew my dad and my mom died. What's Spiderman's secret identity?"

"Not telling. Has any of your foster parents besides the Thompson family abused you?"

I swallow, "Yes. What's your favorite color?"

"Red. What's your favorite desert?"

I look at him in surprise. I wasn't expecting that type of question. He shrugs, "We've done enough tough questions for now. I'm sure we'll know more if we need to. Favorite desert?"

"A scoop of vanilla and a scoop a blueberry ice cream in a bowl next to each other. The blueberry has vanilla sauce drizzled on top of it and the vanilla has blueberry sauce drizzled on top. What's yours favorite desert?"

"Chocolate covered blueberries. The ice cream sounds good. What's your favorite desert Pep?"

She smiles, "Warm brownie with hot fudge and vanilla ice cream. What's your favorite thing to draw AJ?"

I blush slightly at that, "Um...the Avenger is probably what I draw most often."

A smirk grows on Tony's face, "Seriously? I thought you practically worshiped Pepper."

"Don't get your facts twisted. I still like her much more than you, but growing up you guys cray stuff so it made cool drawings."

"Just admit it! You are a fan!"

"I will never say that."

Pepper is laughing so hard at Tony's face that she's practically crying. Her phone vibrates and she holds up a hand to signal for us to stop, "As much as I would love to see where this argument goes, the school just texted that their ready to discuss your test results, so we should probably go."

Tony gumbles as we both get up and I chuckle underneath my breath. Messing with him is going to be fun.

When we arrive at the school, the nervousness I felt earlier rushes back. Pepper seems to notice my jumpiness and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine AJ."

I nod and we go and sit down in Ms. Wilde's office chairs. Honestly, whenever I sit in the chiars inside the principal's office, it never turns out good. From the bouncing of Tony's knee, I think he feels the same. Ms. Wilde walks in and smiles at us but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She's hiding something.

She sits down at her desk and says, "We'll we've got AJ's test results back. And the results are surprising."

She hesitated before she continued, "AJ seems to far above average in math and reading. He scored to the level of an advanced freshmen in high school. His scores were equally high in science, but not so much history, but I'm guessing that has something to do with the lack of schooling he's received in the past. Has he done an IQ test? Or had special schooling?"

Pepper and Tony look at me and I shake my head no.

She nods, "AJ would be welcomed at this institute but I'm afraid we won't stimulate intellectually. I personally recommend considering Midtown Middle School. Their school is full of gifted kids and the curriculum will be specified towards his though it's almost February I'm sure they'll take him."

Tony nods and says, "May we have a copy of the test results? And thank you for your time."

I'm sure more stuff happened but I don't remember any of it. I think I'm in shock. Can you tell yourself that your in shock? Is that a thing that only genius' can do? Oh my goodness, I'm a genius!

"AJ," Pepper said softly. Somehow we had managed to get back to the car and I was sitting in it. Somehow the front seats had been turned around so that Tony and Pepper were facing me. Of course their car seats moved.

"Yes?" I ask my voice cracking and given away my freaked out state of mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah totally! In the past week I've been put into foster home, got beat up, broken my knee cap and bruised my ribs, been fostered by different people who turned out to be the Starks, and found out I was genius. Oh I'm peachy! How've you been?"

Tony smiles a little at my sarcasm, "Look kid, I know this is a lot take in. You had no idea about you intellect?"

I shake my head, "I haven't been in school permanently since I was eight. I didn't really stick around in Foster homes to learn anything and even if I did they never gave me an intellect test. I mean I think my mom said she thought I might be an art prodigy or something but that was it! It's not like we discussed it! Wait, does this mean I have to skip grades?!"

Tony shakes his head, "The middle school you attended for a day with the Thompsons specializes in helping kids far ahead for their age. They might let you in, so no, you have to skip a grade. You'll be around kids your own age."

I nod and then something occurs to me, "How come you weren't surprised when she said that?"

Tony blushed slightly, "The other day when you noticed that equation on Peter's work? Yeah, he hasn't been able to figure that out for weeks. And he's a genius. I knew you had to be a lot smarter than you really were if you just noticed a pattern was off."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to be sure and would you have believed me?"

"Probably not. I might've if you had Pepper tell me."

The both laugh which slowly broke the tension in the car.

"I'll keep that in mind. The one thing you should no is that you won't be treated in differently. Most people in our family are some form o genius."

I sigh in relief, "Good to know."

"Chill kid. You're gonna fit in perfectly."


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm running. I can hear my heart pounding against my chest like a caged animal trying to escape. I trying to get to…_

I woke up suddenly and groan. The nightmares were a daily thing so I was used to them, but that doesn't mean I don't hate them. I looked at the clock and it read my usual wake up time of three am.

Part of me knew I was wake because of the nightmares but I large part of me was still reeling from the events of the previous day. I found out I was some sort of genius and I hadn't known most of my life. Well, that's what I told Pepper and Tony and it was partially true. I hadn't known for sure but my mother suspected something besides the art prodigy thing I think. We just never had the time to get me tested and even when I was living with her my focus was not on school. I had...well those are memories I do not want to think about.

Being told I' a genius surprisingly freaks me out less than spending time with Morgan's brothers. I've met Peter but that is a more "I'm-to-worried-to-leave-you-alone" kind of way. I mean I think I got to know the kid pretty well though. He has a weird thing with Star Wars and he's a junior in high school. His best friends are Ned and MJ and they hate Flash, who was a year older than them and my personal tormentor. Harley on the other hand, I had never met and knew almost nothing about the kid, well I guess young man because he's twenty one.

I sigh as I stare at my ceiling. They were suppose to arrive around eight, about a half hour before family breakfast. Apparently on Saturdays, Peter, Harley, Peter's aunt, and Happy all come over for breakfast. Peter and Harley then stay for the rest of the weekend. I had five hours to kill before I became too nervous to function.

I felt around for my crutch and hobbled over to my desk. The drawing I had been working on earlier was the first thing I saw and I quickly flipped to a new page. I figured Morgan was probably going to ask for another drawing so I decided to draw her. That should keep me occupied for the next couple of hours.

* * *

At around five, I had finished my drawing and I decided to try and go back to sleep. That worked until around six thirty. Afterwards I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Now, I'm just putting the finishing touches on the drawing I made for Morgan.

I glance at the clock and I noticed it was seven. I figured Pepper or Tony might be up so I decide to leave my hiding place. I'm going to have to see them anyways.

As I enter the kitchen I notice Pepper was cooking. She turned around and greeted me with a smile, "Good morning AJ. Did you sleep well?"

I shrug, "As well as I normally do. Did you?"

She nods. I notice she's cooking a lot of food and ask, "Do you want help cooking?"

She looks at me in surprise, "You know how to cook?"

I nod, "You used to help my mom out."

She smiles gratefully, "Actually yes, I would love some help. Tony can burn water and Morgan's too little to be of any use. Can you cut up that fruit?"

I nod as I crutch over and begin to cut the fruit up for a fruit salad, "But didn't he make omelettes?"

She chuckles, "That's the only thing he can make. It used to be a standing rule that he's not allowed near any kitchen. He practically blew up the one in his Malibu home once."

I laugh, "I bet you enjoyed having to deal with that."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh it was a blast."

We drift into silence for a moment before Pepper asks, "So, what did you use to help your mom with?"

"Cooking, cleaning, watching...just the basic stuff."

If she noticed my slip she didn't say anything, "Well that was nice of you."

I shrug, "She needed the help."

"What did she do for a living?"

"Before I was born she was journalist. She had to stop after I was born."

Pepper smiles softly, "No money?"

I shake my head, "Well eventually that became a problem, but she had a heart condition that worsened after she had me. She was in and out of hospitals most of my childhood."  
Pepper stopped cooking for a moment. She hesitates before she asks her next question, "Is that how she died?"

I nod. I turn to her, "Can I ask you a question?"

She nods.

"How did you and Tony meet?"

She smiles, "Good job changing the mood. I actually started out as his personal assistant."

I look up in surprise, "Seriously?"

She nods, "We didn't start dating until years after I started working for him. I've known him for over twenty years."

"That's a long time. But you guys have only been married for like six years. By the way, I thought the eloping was a great idea."

She looks at me surprised.

"I was around during the five years. I remember some people were pissed that they didn't get to see a huge wedding," I elaborate.

She nods, "Yeah some were but we didn't care. We were just glad to be alive and were trying to move on like everyone else."

I nod, "I think no matter how hard people tried it was almost impossible to move on."

She smiles, "That is very perceptive for a thirteen year old."

I shrug, "What can I say, I'm a genius."

We both laugh and proceed to finish the meal.

* * *

At around ten minutes to eight, we both heard Tony and Morgan come down the stairs. The meal was almost done and the others should be arriving any moment. Tony and Morgan were both surprised to find me cooking along side Pepper.

"You can cook?!" Morgan asked the surprise written all over her face.

At the same time Tony practically shouted, "You replaced me?!"

Pepper and I laughed at their antics and said, "Yes," at the exact same time.

Tony and Morgan looked at each other and then back at us. Tony said, "We're in trouble. Mommy has a deputy."

Morgan nodded, "Yup."

Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband and walked over to give him a kiss, "Aww you're just mad that a final have one of the kids on my side and not out of fear. It's ok, the other boys will be here soon."

Tony grumbled something underneath his breath. He tried to grab a piece of bacon but Pepper smacked it out of his hand.

"Wait until they get here."

Tony was about to respond dramatically when Morgan asked, "Can AJ and I wait for them outside?"

Pepper nods and Morgan turns to me, "Come on!"

"Hold up, Half-Pint. I drew you something but it's in my room. Let's go grab it and then we can go outside."

She nods eagerly and we make our way to my room. I grab the sketch book and turn dramatically to her.

"Now Morgan, this may be to best thing I've ever drawn."

Her eyes bug out, "Really?!"

I nod "Really, so you have to be very careful with it. Ok?"

She nods and I hand her the drawing of herself. She gasps, "It's pretty! Is it a picture of me?"

I nod.

"Thank you!" she says as she runs over and hugs me.

"You are welcome. Are we going to go wait for your brothers?"

She nods and we head back towards the kitchen. She shows the drawing to Pepper and Tony who both also think its amazing. She asks them to hold on to it and then proceeds to drag me outside to wait on the porch.

"So Morgan, what do you normally do when your brothers are here?"

She shrugs, "Whatever we feel like playing. You'll love them! And Uncle Happy and Aunt May are coming too. Whenever they're here it's fun."

"Well I'm looking forward to it."

She glances at the road before she looks back at me, "Can we go look at the pictures in the sky?"

"Sure."

We walk towards the grassy field and lay down on our backs. We then talk about whatever shapes we see in the clouds. We were so engrossed in what we were doing that we didn't notice the two boys sneak up on us until we heard, "Are you looking at the clouds without Morgs?" in a fake hurt voice.

Morgan sat up quickly and turned towards the voice. A large grin spread on her face as she ran towards the voice.

"Harley!"

"Hey, I'm here to too," I heard Peter say as I presume Harley laughed.

I stare up at the clouds for a little longer before I decide to interact with them. Today was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

I climb up off the ground to find Morgan clingy to a nerdish looking guy. He definitely looked more confident and sassy than Peter did. As soon as I stood up Peter noticed me and waved.

"Hey AJ! How's the knee cap?"

I crutch over to them, "Better. Thanks."

The guy, Harley, and I stare at each other as Peter says, "Well AJ, this is Harley Keener. Harley, this is AJ Diaz."

"Hey it's nice to meet you Harley," I say as I stick my hand out for him to shake it.

"Likewise. Thanks by the way for making sure Morgan got home safely."

"It was no problem. She practically got home by herself."

"Yeah, I did!" Morgan interrupted proudly, "Can we eat now?"

All three of us chuckled and Harley nodded as he picked her up, "Yep! Happy and May are waiting for us. We also brought a surprise guest with us!"

"Oh yeah," Peter says as he smiles.

Upon hearing those words I immediately start to sweat. I was prepared to meet Harley and May today. Another person might kill me. Although some part of me wishes it was Captain America.

"Really who is it?!" Morgan asks excitedly.

"Can't tell. Want to go see?"

She nods and all of us begin walking back to the house with Morgan asks a million questions per minute.

Peter notices my apparent nervousness and gives me a smile, "Everybody will love you. You have nothing to be nervous about."

I nod, "I know. That doesn't make me less nervous."

As we near the house I see Tony talking on the porch with a man and a woman. The woman I'm assuming is Peter's aunt. She's a lot younger than I was expecting. She's standing close to Happy who seems kind over nervous around her. I bet he likes her. The man is talking animatedly to Tony about something. They have equally serious and amused looks on their faces.

As soon as we're close enough to enter the porch Morgan sees the man and shouts, "Uncle Rhodey!"

She jumps out of Harley's arms and runs to give her uncle a hug. The name Rhodey sounds familiar.

I give Peter a questioning look and he whispers, "Colonel James Rhodes. Tony's best friend and-"

"-and War Machine," I finished.

Peter nods as the other adults turn to face us.

Tony grins, "Well I see you've already met AJ, Harley. Not that I had an introduction planned or anything."

Harley rolled his eyes, "You know I like stealing your thunder."

"Yeah a little too much," Tony says with a fake smile plastered on his face. Harley sticks his tongue out at him. Tony turns away from Harley and gestures towards Peter's aunt.

"May, this is AJ Diaz. AJ this is May, Peter's aunt."

I shake her hand and say, "Nice to meet you Ms. May. I heard you make wonderful walnut date loaf. I can't wait to try it."

She smiles back genuinely, "It's nice to meet you as well. You are a very charming young man."

Tony rolls his eyes, "He's charming with everyone but me and Pepper. All he said when he met me was "um...hi"! I didn't get any compliments"

"I told you I was in shock when I met you. Plus I would've complimented Pepper. I told you she's my personal hero."

He glared, "Continuing," he said as he waved Rhodey over, "AJ this is Rhodey. Rhodey AJ."

I shake his hand, "Nice to meet you Colonel. I'm a huge War Machine fan. Your work with the military before and after the suit is inspiring. Especially since you were severely injured a couple years ago."

He chuckles, "I always love a fan. And please, call me Rhodey. Are you a bigger fan of mine than Iron Man?"

I smirk and watch Tony's face as I answer, "Well yeah. Who wouldn't like the next version of something? Tony's the original right?"

Harley, Peter, and Rhodey burst out laughing. Happy cracked a smile and May tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. Tony looked shocked that someone would say that about him. He just stood still looking horrified.

"Plus you have a bigger gun."

Rhodey clapped me on the shoulder, "Tones, I like this kid."

Tony had recovered and had a grin on his face, "Yeah he's alright."

At that moment Pepper makes her appearance, "If you guys are done with introductions breakfast is ready."

May's eyebrows raise in surprise, "Really? There are no last minute tasks for me to help you with?"

Pepper shakes her head no. "AJ helped me cook this morning. We can eat on time for once."

Harley gives a whoop at that and Pepper shoots him a play glare.

He grins back and says, "Hey I'm hungry. I'm a growing boy."

"Really cause I thought you stopped growing a while go Harls," Peter quips as he follows Pepper and May into the house.

Harley glares and I hear a small verbal fight stat as the two enter the house. Morgan runs over to me and grabs my hand to drag me after he brothers.

"Come on! You can sit next to me!"

I chuckle, "Ok Half-Pint. I'm coming."

The rest of us walk into the dining room where the table is set. Honestly, I've been here for almost a week and have never eaten in this room once. The entire table is set with pancakes, waffles, fruit, and other baked goods. The spread looks delicious.

Morgan drags me over to the table and points to a seat that's next to hers, "You sit there."

I dutifully sit as everyone else files in. Harley takes the sit next to me and Peter sits next to Morgan. The adults sat across from us except for Tony who sat at the head of the table. He gestured for us to start eating an we dug in.

After listening for a few minutes as the family caught up, May turned towards me.

"So AJ, I hear you enjoy art."

I nod.

"What's your favorite material to work with?"

I shrug, "I like to paint and draw mostly."

"He's _really_ good," Morgan pipes in.

I blush at her compliment and she continues, "He drew me this morning. Can I show them?"

I nod slightly and she scrambles down from her chair to go grab the drawing I had given her earlier. When she returns she proudly shows off my work to everyone at the table. They all had looks of surprise of their faces. Peter points to the drawing.

"This is amazing! How long did it take you?"

"Maybe an hour."

"An hour?!" Harley asks surprised.

I shrug, "I draw a lot."

Morgan nods, "It's true. I always find him drawing in his room."

Tony smiles proudly, "Told you he was good Happy."

Happy shakes his head, "When you said he was good and I didn't think you meant this good. It's like an exact replica of your daughter!"

"What do you think I meant when I said good?"

"I thought you meant it like 'Its-My-Kids-So-It's-Automatically-Good' kind of way."

"When have I ever done something like that?"

Happy gives a pointed glance at Morgan who was busy trying to finish her waffles.

"Ok but never with the boys and anything my princess does is good."

"See!" Happy shouts as the rest of us laugh.

"Tony I told you she had you wrapped around her little finger," Rhodey says while shaking his head.

"She has all of you wrapped around her finger," Pepper says.

No one in the room denies it. We finish the meal off and Pepper assigns Peter and Harley to the dishes.

Harley points at me, "How come AJ isn't being forced to do the dishes?"

"Because he cooked. Have you ever cooked while you stayed here?"

Both boys wordlessly go to the kitchen to wash and put away the dishes.

Rhodey stands up and says, "Well Tony, thanks for breakfast but I got a meeting that I need to get ready for. I'll call you and let you know the next time I'm in town alright?"

Tony stands to give Rhodey a goodbye hug, "Ok Rhodey. You know you are welcome anytime."

Happy and May also stand. Happy speaks, "We better get going to. You want a ride back Rhodey?"

Rhodey nods as he says goodbye to Morgan and Pepper. He turns to me as he leaves the room, "It's nice to meet you AJ. I hope to see more of you."

"You too Rhodey."

Happy and May also leave. As soon as their out the door Morgan turns to me, "We got to go see if Petey and Harley are done so we can play."

"What are we playing?"

Her smirk is identical to her father's as she says, "I can't tell you unless Petey and Harley are here."

"Fine," I say as I follow her into the kitchen. I hope whatever it is that it does not involve dolls.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter and Harley were just as anxious as I was about what we were playing. Apparently, Morgan had made them do some crazy things in the past. And according to Peter, she normally had some help with coming up with ideas from Tony.

Peter, Hrley, and I were currently sitting in Morgan's room on the ground while she walked in front of us like a military commander would his troops. She had a devilish grin on her face as she came to a stop directly in the middle of us with a serious expression on her face.

"We are going to have a competition to see who is the best brother."

My eyebrows shot up at that and I was about to contradict her when Peter leaned down and whispered, "Just go with it man."

"There will be three rounds. The first round is baking a cake and decorating it for my tea party this afternoon. Mommy, Daddy, and I will judge. Any questions?"

Peter's hand shot up, "Is there a specific theme?"

She smirked, "Me! Now get going. Daddy, Mommy, and I are going to watch. Daddy said it'll be fun."

"Of course," Harley said as he mumbled under his breath.

Peter seemed equally as worried as Harley. I don't think either one of them know much about baking. At least I'm at an advantage. I used to cook with my mom and her best friend owned a bakery slash ice cream shop. I used to watch her.

As we entered the kitchen, all of the baking things were laid out on the counter and TOny and Pepper were sitting on the island. Tony was full blown grinning while Pepper was at least trying to hide her amusement.

Morgan sat next to her father and said, "Oh! You have to show me your designs in fifteen minutes and have two hours to bake and decorate the cake. Your fifteen minutes start now."

Harley and Peter immediately grabbed a paper and pen to start sketching.

Harley mumbled under his breath, "I'm so going to lose."

I look at my own paper and begin to sketch.

"...and that's time! What do you got boys?" Tony asked a little too excitedly.

"Underoos your up first."

Underoos? Peter blushed a little as he began explaining his design, "Okay so mine is a simple circular chocolate cake with blueberry frosting. I'm putting a sign with your name on it and smoke surrounding the cake from dry ice."

Tony nods and Morgan says, "Ooo. Harley your next."

"Ok mine is vanilla and shaped like a heart. It also has blueberry frosting but it will include sprinkles."

Morgan nods and turns towards me, "AJ?"

Tony also turns towards me, "So we're clear kid I'm betting on you because the three of you, you're the artistic one and the only one who can cook."

"Uh..thanks Tony. Mine is a rectangular chocolate cake that is built in the shape of the Disney castle, it will be small. Also it has blueberry frosting and will include blueberry popsicles."

Morgan's eyes grow big and Tony looks at me, "Are you going to be able to do all of that?"

I smirk, "What thinking of changing your bet?"

Tony was about to say no as Pepper says, "Yes."

"_No_, I have faith in AJ."

"What about us?" Harley asks gesturing towards Peter and himself.

"Harley I think you'll take a strong second. Pete, I love you but you come from growing up with May's baking. The date loaf is all I have to say."

Peter nods, "Yeah. I respect that."

"Ok enough chit chatting," Morgan interrupts, "It's time to bake! Ready, set, go!"

Peter and Harley rush to their phones to find recipes for everything they need. I on the other hand immediately begin mixing dry ingredients together.

Morgan looks at me confused, "Why aren't you looking up a recipe?"

"It's in my head already. I used to cook and bake a lot when I was younger."

She looks at me skeptically, "Were you any good?"

I chuckled, "I'd like to think so, but you'll have to tell me."

After finishing all the ingredients, I began putting my batter in rectangular pans, cupcake tins, and small cone shaped pans.

While I was moving along well, Peter and Harley were not doing so well. Neither Pepper or Tony was allowed to help so they were left on their own. After I slid my cakes into the oven, I turn around. In one part of the kitchen Peter is attempting to measure the correct amount of ingredients in his bowl. There was flour and cocoa powder everywhere. In the other part, Harley was struggling with the mixer. A part of me wanted to ignore it and continue with making mine but I just felt bad for them.

I crutched over to Harley first. And point to the mixer that made him look like he just ran through a shower of dirt, "You need to one, but it at a slower speed, two, slowly put in your wet ingredients, and three, make sure you don't get egg shells in your batter."

"I didn't get any egg shells in my batter!"

I point to the batter, "To me, white pointy things in batter is an egg shell but you can go for it! It'll be a new form of baking."

He groans, "I am not meant to be a chef."

"Obviously."

He looks at me and cracks a smile, "You and your sarcasm are going to fit in well around here. Although right now, it's not appreciated."

I hold up my hands, "Hey just trying to help. I'm gonna check on Peter."

When I get over to Peter, he looks frazzled and kind of helpless.

I laugh and reach over to pat his shoulder, "Calm down. Surprisingly you are doing better than Harley. Although I recommend to use a mixer instead of a spoon."

He smiles shyly, "Oh right."

"You are very bad at competing," Tony comments as he watched me help Peter.

I shrug, "I just felt bad."

Tony laughs, "Do you two hear that? The thirteen year old feels bad for you! He's four and eight years younger! You two should be ashamed!"

"Uh, Tony? The only thing you can make is an omelette. I would be careful with your words if I was you."

The rest of us burst out laughing at Tony's expense and I head back to work on my own station. I made my blueberry popsicle out of a puree of sugar, blueberries, and water. I put the puree inside a tube mold so that it could look like the line that goes through the top of the castle. I also made some blueberry flavored buttercream. Now all I had to do was wait for my cakes to be done and cooled. I had Friday set the temperature to be colder so the popsicle would freeze faster so I wasn't too worried about the cakes cooling.

Since I had a little bit of waiting time, I decided to make a background to present with my cake. I went to my room and came back with some thick paper and a few markers. Morgan had been coloring at the table and watched me as I left and came back.

"What's that for?"

"I figured I would draw a background to cook go with my cake."

"That's cheating!" Harley shouted.

"It's not! You're just mad that's he's probably going to win."

Peter looks up, "What was the point of making us do this if everyone knew AJ was going to win?"

Tony smirks, "Entertainment that is permanently on video."

Harley glares at Tony, "You are an evil man Tony Stark."

Tony grins back, "That I am."

* * *

By the time the two hours is up, I have a pretty amazing cake. The castle looks like a cast and the popsicle shooting star probably sealed the deal of my win. Peter's actually wasn't that bad looking. Harley...he struggled the most.

Morgan stood on a chair with Pepper and Tony on either side of her.

"Ok! First judging area is presentation. We have decided the winner of that is AJ. Peter is second. Harley lost."

"I would like to challenge that ruling," Harley said.

Tony looked at him, "Challenged denied. Harls, that doesn't even look like a heart. We are now moving on to that tasting round."  
Harley glared a little but shut up as they tried each of our cakes. They tried his first.

"Yummy!" Morgan said as she continued to nibble on it.

Tony nodded, "I agree. It takes like cake but not the expensive kind."

"I also agree it isn't bad Harley. Good job," Pepper said.

Next was Peter's. Morgan immediately tried it while Pepper and Tony were more weary. And tried it a little.

Tony went first, "Well, Peter, it is better than your aunts date loaf. It's alright but it's a little dry."

"Just a little," Pepper added.

"What do you think, Morgs?" Peter asked.

"I liked Harley's better."

Peter sighed in defeat as Harley fist pumped in the air.

Morgan turns towards mine, "AJ's turn. Can I try the popsicle first?"

I nod and give her a piece. She nods excitedly, "It's amazing!"

"Judge the cake!" Harley says impatiently.

I laugh, "Chill Harley. You already know I won."

"Arrogant much?"

"Nope. Just stating a fact."

"We'll see," Harley says as he watches them taste my cake.

Tony looks up, "It's good. Honestly, I might've liked Harley's flavors better but yours was baked better. My vote goes to AJ."

Pepper agreed, "It's nice and moist and had a great chocolate to blueberry flavor ratio. But Morgan, you get the last call."

She studies us each individually before she gives us her final answer, "The winner of the baking contest is ...Harley!"

"What?!' Harley shouts ecstatically. Honestly, I'm happy for Harley. It was a good competition

He gets a hug from Morgan and Pepper gestures, "And now you all have to clean up my kitchen."

"Yes ma'am," we say as we started to go to work.

* * *

Later that evening as I'm about to go to bed, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Morgan enters carrying her stuffed bear.

"Morgan, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

She smirks, "I was but I had to tell and give you something."

I lean down towards her, "What's that?"

She hands me a drawing that shows what I'm assuming is me, Peter, and Harley on an olympic like podem. I'm on the one that has the backwards one on it.

"You actually won the baking contest but I Felt bad for Harley so I gave it to him. Are you mad?"

I shake my head, "No, Half-Pint, I'm not mad. Harley needed it. Thank you for the drawing. I'll keep it with all my others."

Her little eyes got big, "Really?"

I nod.

"Yeah!" she says as she runs over and gives me a quick hug.

"Good night! I gotta go before mommy and daddy catch me."

"Night Morgan."


	14. Chapter 14

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I hear as I was awaken from my sleep. I roll over and glance over at the clock. It read one am. Who would wake me up at one am?

I through on a sweatshirt as I crutched towards the door.

Outside the door was Tony standing with a grin on his face. Behind I could see Peter leading on the right side of the wall with an equally large grin on his face. Harley was leaning on the left side of the wall with a smirk on his face.

I gave Tony a question look.

"You my friend have been invited to join an exclusive club call E.S.P.I.O.N.A.G.E, Eluding Scary Pepper In Our Nightime Additional Guytime Excursions."

"Did you just make that up?"

Harley shook his head, "When we frst started working at night he came up with the acronym. He has a thing for them. It's weird."

Tony glared at him, "It's not. Anyways, come on. It'll be fun and a good chance for you all to get to know each other."

I sighed. I was already up plus I missed working in the lab. "Fine. I'm in."

The four of us continued across the hall into the garage/lab that lit up as soon as Tony scanned his handprint. Harley and Peter both ran over to their work spaces eager to work on their unfinished projects. I crutched slower behind them to my own work station.

Peter grabbed a pencil and sat down to finish some work. He glances at Tony, "I've recheck everything so I think we're ready to try another experiment."

Tony nods and Peter runsaround getting stuff. I sketch him moving around lightly in pencil.

I stop when I realize Tony's looking straight at me with a smirk on his face, "Hey AJ, you want to help Peter with his experiment?"

I looked at him in shock as Peter calls over his shoulder, "It probably won't work but I need to remember what this failed batch feels like. It'll be fun, though."

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

Peter and I ended up mixing a bunch of boiling chemicals until they began to harden like a stiff glue. Tony and Harley were both tinkering on a robot and keeping an eye on us from the corner of their eyes.

After mixing for about a minute, Peter took some of the glue from the jar.

"Now, we have to test it."

He held his finger to his lips to indicated for me to be quiet while gesturing to Tony and Harley who's backs were turned. He threw some of it on the ceiling and tugged on the long strand that fell down. It stuck. He then attached a very heavy Chem book on the other end that held too.

We silently cheer and have big cheesy grins on our faces when we hear Tony clears his throat.

We both turn around guiltily.

"Who said you could test your glue on the ceiling?"

"We needed the height?" Peter said nervously.

"Sure you did. Clean it up before Pep sees."

Peter nodded as the grin returned to his face, "It worked! I thought this was a bad batch, so thanks for tampering with it Tony."

Tony looks at me as if to ask permission to tell the truth of who actually did it. I nod slowly and he says, "I didn't do anything. It was AJ."

I could feel the blush creeping across my skin.

"AJ?" he asks turning to face me.

"The formula was off so i fixed it for you."

His eyebrows raise in surprise, "You know advanced chemistry?"

"No. I just noticed something off with a pattern. That's all."

Harley spun around, "You noticed a pattern? Come take a look at this and tell me if you find an error."

I crutched over with Peter behind me in shock. I looked at all the wires that the machine was built off. Something was off about the right side of it. I scanned a little more before pulling out two of the wires and switching their places.

"That should fix it," I say as Harley gives me a skeptical look.

"Fri, scan for any abnormalities in the motor."

"Everything appears to be correct now," the AI answered as Harley stares at me.

"Do you know anything about machines?"

I shake my head, "Not really. Besides jumping a car."

They both stare at me impressed before glancing at Tony for an explanation. He shrugs, "According to the school he's probably a genius but it's untested."

They turn back and look at each other. They apparently have a silent conversation because they both nod and look at me.

"You wanna help with our other projects? We could teach to apply the stuff you notice. Plus it'll be way better than having to listen to Tony's boring explanations," Harley said and Peter chimed in with a ya.

"Hey! My explanations are detailed so you idiots don't get hurt. Also, you two better not corrupt Pepper's favorite. She'll kill you two."

Peter pouted, "I thought was Pepper's favorite."

Tony shrugged, "AJ quickly won her heart."

I shrug, "Um...I guess it'll be fun. I've never done much with building stuff."

Tony scoffs, "What do you call building molds of my handprints?"

"That was different," I argue.

"You built molds of his handprints?!" Peter asks surprise and confusion written over his and Harley's faces.

I nod as a smirk grows slowly over my face, "Yep. I was up one night and I noticed the lock on the garage door. I picked it and saw the lab doors locked with the fingerprint scanners. I created a mold and dusted for fingerprints. When I found them, I put it on the mold and waited for it to dry. It didn't work but Tony let me see the lab anyway."

"You got balls kid," Harley says shaking his head obviously impressed.

Peter was grinning, "Dude that's awesome! How'd you make the mold?"

* * *

I smile slightly to myself as I watch Peter, Harley, and AJ discuss potential projects. Part of me knows that I'll regret introducing them but it surprisingly makes me feel good to see them interacting. Their presence makes AJ come out of his shell a lot more. He seems relaxed. A look I rarely see on him.

Peter and Harley are both enjoying having him around too. I think they enjoy having a "little brother". Don't get me wrong; I know they love Morgan but she's young. AJ's moore capable of doing stuff that they find fun. Plus Peter has someone to share Harley's teasing with.

Something about watching them interact felt right. I know AJ isn't permanently part of this family _yet _but I know he's not leaving it. I won't bring up my thoughts to Pepper just quite yet but I hope she feels the same way.

My thoughts are interrupted by Peter waving me over to settle some debate they're having. Yeah, this is right.

* * *

Last night went by much too fast for me and I think Peter and Harley to. We ended up discussing some epic pranks to play on Tony rest of night. The man was barely paying attention to us which Harley said was a good thing because we had to use some of the labs materials.

Apparently we're not allowed in the lab today because Tony and Pepper have a meeting with the board of Stark Industries that they couldn't move no matter how much they tried. They were leaving Harley and Peter to babysit me and Morgan. We decided that today would be the perfect day to prepare to prank Tony.

We decided to set up a series of machines that would silently trigger and dump slime on Tony when he walked through the doorway tonight. Admittedly this good backfire and get Pepper but I plan to send her a quick heads up before they get home. None of us are dumb enough to risk Pepper's wrath.

Morgan was really excited to be included in our plot. We spent the entire day setting up. When Tony walks through the door he'll step on an invisible and light string so he won't feel it. That'll trigger a pulley system that will dump a bucket of slime on him. We'll be watching from Morgan's room on a small camera. The probability that Tony will blow in front of Morgan is low. Plus, we'll get a kick out of it.

Tonights going to be fun.

* * *

"Pep," I whisper as we listen to the board of directors talk, "how much longer is this meeting? And why did I have to be here?"

She manages to whisper back with the smile still plastered on her face as she says, "You have to be here because Mr. Steele refused to make this groundbreaking deal to help homeless children without meeting Ironman. Now shush. We should be done soon."

I groan internally as turn back to paying attention to the business man who hadn't stopped talking for hours. I was hoping I would be home to hang out with the boys for a little longer before they left for the week but I don't think that's going to happen. At least everyone's bonding.

* * *

"Dude! There's no way you guys won Mario Kart for the tenth time!" I practically shout as Morgan and Peter both break out into grins and high five.

Peter shrugs, "I'm just really good a Mario Kart. Morgan knows how to pick a teammate."

I gesture towards Harley, my partner, "Why didn't you guys warn me that he was terrible?!"

Morgan smirks, "It's an experience everyone has to have."

Harley looks up in mock anger, "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

I look at him, "Dude you came in dead last every single time."

He glares, "Well yeah at least I'm better than all of you in real life."

"Doesn't count," Morgan said very matter of factly.

"Oh really?" he asks as Peter and I burst out laughing as Morgan nods.

Before Harley can retort Friday interrupts.

"Peter you asked to be alerted when was about to approach the porch. He is approximately five minutes from your trap."

"Thanks Fri," Peter says as we all scramble to turn the tv off and put everything away and get up to Morgan's room. The lights were already off so it looked like we were sleeping.

As we walked up the stairs Peter tensed briefly.

I turn around, "You okay dude?"

"Uh...yeah. Come on," he says nervously as we climb the rest of the staircase.

We get up to Morgan's room where we find Harley and Morgan already cuddling around her ipad. Peter closes the door behind him and we all collapse on the bed preparing to laugh. I keep glancing at Peter. He still seems tense.

After about a minute we see two figures approaching. Both were obviously male and did not look like Tony or Pepper.

"Who are they?" Morgan asks.

"Friday?" Harley asks.

"Boss and Miss Potts."

We all exchange looks and Harley and Peter spring into action.

They both quickly climb off the bed with Peter picking Morgan up and Harley helping me stand. They quickly walk us over to the closet with Peter whispering comforting things to Morgan. Harley looks me straight in the eye.

"Ok so something is going on and Peter and I are going to try to find out what but whatever happens protect Morgan. Do not leave that closet unless absolutely necessary. Got it?"

I nod and I slide into the closet and Peter places Morgan on my lap.

He gives me a reassuring smile and says, "Ok Morg. Remember this is like hide and seek? No talking."

She nods and holds on to me tighter. Peter closes the door and I hear them leave to go downstairs.

It's quiet for a moment but then I hear a scream from outside from where one of the guys got covered in slime. That's when all hell must've broke loose.

I could hear shouting and bullets flying from downstairs. I tried to cover Morgan's ears but I know she could still hear. She was clinging to me and crying. As it got more intense downstairs, I pretty sure I heard more guys entering the house. I could hear them coming up the stairs.

I turned towards Morgan, "Ok Morgan you're going to have to let go of me. We need to get somewhere safe. Do you trust me?"

She nods and we both stand. I grab one of my crutches and stand wobbly on my good leg. I push Morgan behind me and I wait.

Suddenly the door flies open and I guy has a smirk growing on his face as I whack him as hard as I can with my crutch. He screams in pain.

"Come On Morgan!" I say as we make our way out. He grabs for me and I hit again and then again in the nuts. I could clearly hear the gunfire from downstairs.

I throw her bedroom door open and run towards the back staircase that lead closer to my room. I left the guy screaming behind me but I knew he would catch up soon.

When we got down the stairs I could hear the guy above us limping and wandering around confused. He may take a little longer than I thought to find the staircase. That was fine with me.

I check the hallway that my room and the garage were in. It was clear for now. I put my finger to my lip and gesture for Morgan to stay still. Earlier I saw Pepper put bobby pins in her hair to lay it down and took those out now to pick the lock. My entire escape plan was banking on the fact that someone had hacked Friday and she might let me in the lab. Hopefully she thought anyone was Tony.

I got the door open and we both slide in. I shut it behind me and breathe a small sigh of relief. I glance at the handprint scanner. I stretch my fingers as wide as possible and lay my hand on the scanner and hold my breath praying that Friday was broken. Our lives depend on it. It...

***Cliffhanger! Won't be updating for about a week because of vacation, sorry! Hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter until then. Who thinks it worked?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Match confirmed. Welcome Boss," Friday chimes as the lab door opens.

"Yes!" I whispered loudly as I grab Morgan's hand and quickly enter the lab. I make sure the door is locked behind us as we get down the stairs as quickly as possible.

I look around the lab and head straight for Tony's desk.

Morgan pulls me back, "We're not supposed to go over there unless Daddy's here and he's not here."

I look at her for the first time since the closet and I realize how scared she really was, "Hey Morgan it's gonna be alright. I'm just going to go over there to see if there's anything that can help us get out of here and help Peter and Harley. Ok?"

She nods and I climb over there. First, I went over to his computer.

"Friday, can you pull up security footage?"

"Sure thing, Boss. Showing security footage," she responds. She really didn't know I wasn't Tony.

I look over at Morgan, "Close your eyes kid."

She nods and I look at the screen. Harley was unconscious by the floor but Peter was still fighting. Or attempting too. There were multiple guys going at him. Suddenly I see Peter punch a guy and the man goes flying back. Peter's a skinny seventeen year old, how is he able to hit that guy so hard? He then does a backflip and I realize he's wearing a mask. My eyes bug out and my draw drops. Admittedly I don't have time to comprehend that so I think I'm gonna focus on helping him.

I search through Tony's draws for something that might be useful. For a guy with three kids, he does not put good enough locks on the drawers. In a drawer that most of its contents were covered in dust, I pull out a prescription bottle. I turn it around and I find out it's nitroglycerin. Why would Tony have nitroglycerin?

Again I don't have time to think because I hear Peter groan. I take the pills and start grinding them up.

"Morgan, do you play dough down here?"

She nods.

"Can you give me the containers? Empty please."

She rushes off to empty her play dough as I continue grinding the pills and looking for string.

Once she gives me the containers I make small holes in the top and thread a piece of twine through them with a not on the end so it stays inside. Then I put the powder in the four different containers and seal them with duct tape.

Just as I finished we heard pounding on the door. I grab the bombs and some matches.

I look at Morgan, "Is there another way to get to the kitchen from here?"

She nods and she runs while I jump over to the staircase. I decided to ditch the crutch, it would only slow me down.

We reach a door hidden behind some shelves.

"Stay hidden and don't make a sound. Okay?"

She nods and I slowly open the door. I could see Peter growing tired but he was still fighting. Over to the side I saw Harley just as he was waking up. He gave me a confused look and I raised a play dough container and a match. I waved for him to get to safety. He seemed to get the gist because he ducked behind the island. I lit a match and threw it into the room. If Peter is who I think he is, he should be fine.

"Morgan get ready to run," I say just as we hear a loud BOOM!

I grab her arm and yank open the door. The kitchen was practically destroyed. All the furniture was broken and scattered everywhere. All the men were unconscious. I could hear the footsteps of the others coming down the hall.

"Harley!" I call and then I see him push some rubble off of him.

"Fine. Where's Peter?"

We hear a groan and Harley rushes to release him. Peter stands up, obviously a little wobbly and sore but mostly okay.

Peter looked at me, "You made a bomb?!"

"They're trying to kill us!"

"Not that you two aren't having a lovely conversation but we gotta go. How many more of those do you have?"

"Three."

"Give em here. Peter go start the car. I'll meet you guys."

We nod as we race towards one of Tony's cars, Peter carrying Morgan who was really freaked out.

When we get there Peter exclaims, "We don't have the keys!"

"Don't need them," I say as I quickly pick the door lock and then begin hotwiring the car. Peter puts Morgan in the back seat and slides into the passenger seat. We see Harley come running out of the house.

"We need to go right now," he says as I hop out of the way into the back seat. He throws the car in reverse and we speed off. Ihea BOOM! In the background and turn to see smoke coming out of the windows.

"Where did you put the bombs?"

"By the hallway and garage entrances," Harley said as he drove.

Peter looked back at me, "Where did you learn to make bombs?!"

"Where did you learn to be Spiderman?," I shoot back.

Peter's jaw drops and he's about to retort but Morgan decides to chime in, "Where are we going?"

Harley shakes his head, "I don't know. The compound?"

Peter shakes his head, "No ones there. They're on a mission. Plus Friday's hacked so she could just tell the people where we are. That means we should avoid cameras and phones and probably the car."

"May's?"

Peter shakes his head again, "I don't want them follow us."

Harley slams his hands on the steering wheel frustrated, "Okay. We can't contact anyone because that'll tip the bad guys off. We can't hide anywhere because every superhero we know isn't in town at the moment and we have no idea where Tony is and again we can't call him because most likely the bad guys will get to us first. Have I covered everything?"

We all nod.

He sighs, "Anyone have any other ideas?"

I hesitate, "I know a place we could hide and someone who could help us contact Tony."

Peter turns around, "Really?"

I nod, "But we're gonna have to ditch the car and walk a little bit."

"Done," Harley says as we continue to drive into the city.

We drove for about an hour before we found some place to ditch the car. Morgan and Peter had both fallen asleep. Peter was healing slowly and Morgan was just freaked out so Harley and I are pretty glad that the car ride is silent. Both of them talk a lot when they're freaked out. It at least gave me time to think but it didn't really help with the throbbing in my leg.

Harley pulled over and he gently shook Peter awake. I did the same to Morgan.

We all climbed out and Harley picked up Morgan while I leaned on Peter for support.

They looked at me, "Where to?"

I gesture towards my left, "This way. It's a bit of a walk from here. You guys ready?"

They nod and we began to walk.

After sometime we arrive in my old neighborhood in the Lower East Side. Unsurprisingly, the streets were still pretty crowded even though it was close to midnight.

Peter looked around, "This is where you used to live?"

I nod, "Before the snap. On and off ever since. Come on."

We walk down the street and I bow my head passing certain shops. I couldn't risk be recognized right now. We eventually came to an old building outside the busier areas of the neighborhood.

I point, "Through here."

I limb away from Peter and lift up part of the fence that I had broken years ago.

Peter looks wary but eventually both climb through and I limb through closing the gate behind us.

I gesture for them to follow me.

We walk towards the side of the building that had the fire escape.

"Peter, do you mind jumping up and pulling the ladder down?"

He nods and jumps and the later comes down.

I look up at the ladder and sigh. It's gonna be harder climbing up because I can't bend my knee. Great.

After slowly making our way up the ladder we climb the stairs until we were by a window near the top of the building. I tug it open and gently step in.

"We'll be safe here," I say as they climbed through the window. I couldn't help but smile as I look around. The place hadn't changed. This top floor was a huge loft that had a rickety old staircase at the edge of it.

"Harley if you walk to the other side there should be a circuit box. Can you hit the switch?"

He nods as he lays Morgan down on some blankets.

Peter looked at me confused, "They still power the building?"

I shrug, "The landlord was nice enough to keep the power on when we asked. He was an old friend of my mom's."

At that moment the lights flicked on. On the walls were maybe hundreds of paintings I had done over the years. The quality of my drawings have definitely gotten better over the years. On one corner across from us the name "Carmen" was spray painted it had books and papers scattered about. In the other corner the name "Dani" was spray painted. There were notebooks and a guitar in that corner. In the corner we were in now the name "Jarvis" was spray painted.

Harley came back over and collapsed on some blankets, "I never thought babysitting would be so hard."

"Agreed," Peter said with his eyes closed already.

"We should probably think of a plan but I'm too tired to think of something. We can do that in the morning," Harley says as he starts to drift off.

I glance over at Peter and see that he's knocked out too. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

"...and that is how we will help improve Stark Industries," he finished up with a satisfied smile on his face.

I sighed in relief. We had been in a meeting most of the evening and I'm pretty pissed that we missed bedtime with Morgan and spending the evening with the boys since Peter and Harley leave tomorrow morning.

Pepper and I got up and shook the gentlemen's hands and walked them out of the conference room.

"Finally! Pep they took forever," I say dramatically as I collapse in a chair.

She rolled her eyes, "You're being dramatic. Do you think the kids are asleep?"

I smirk, "Probably not. They were waiting for us to come home so they could prank me. I heard the boys talking about it last night."

She raises an eyebrow, "And you were just going to let that happen?"

"Of course not," I say with a scoff.

We both laugh as I say, "Friday pull up the footage of the house please."

"That is unavailable.

I sit up confused, "Friday ignore whatever command the kids gave you. Pull up the footage of the house."

"That is unavailable."

"Tony?" Pepper asks concerned.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, "Friday pull up your access logs."

"Restarting in 30 seconds," she responds.

"Override 81001!"

"Access denied." The room starts to glow red.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" I say as I grab my phone and start accessing Friday's program. I internally roll my eyes. I somehow always manage to curse around Morgan but filter myself everywhere else.

"Tony what's going on ?!" Pepper asks me alarmed.

"Friday's been hacked and I'm trying to undo their fail safe so she doesn't restart her data."

"Tony…"

"One sec," I say.

Suddenly the room turns back to its original color and I sigh a sigh of relief.

"I managed to shut her down until I can figure out exactly what they did."

"Good. We need to get home," she says with a dead serious look on her face. The worry is laced into her voice.

I nod and grab my keys as we sprint out of the room.

We drive back to the house in silence praying our worst fears aren't going to be confirmed.

When we arrived I felt my heart stop. All the lights were off and there was a smile on the lawn outside. The house itself looked like parts of it had been blown up. The overall structure was the same but all the glass had been blown through and they could see the inside of the kitchen from outside. We could also see other major damage on the walls.

"Oh my god," Pepper said before she ran inside.

"Morgan! Peter! Harley! AJ!" she screamed as she ran around the house.

I stayed outside knowing deep down they weren't here. I noticed several different sets of tire tracks and that my car was gone.

Pepper comes back outside the tears already pouring down her face, "Tony. They're gone."

I swallowed trying to keep my panic at bay because I know Pepper would completely lose it if I did.

"I know," I say as I pull her into a hug.

With my other hand I tap my glances so they were on but nothing was on because I couldn't use Friday anymore.

"Activate YINSEN."

I wait for YINSEN to load and Pepper turns to me, "YINSEN?"

I nod, "Yes It's New Intelligence Established Now. I made it a while ago when I was in that armor phase. He's updating."

Yinsen interrupted us, "How can I help you Tony?"

"Hack into the security cameras and show us what happened here."

A light emitted from my glasses and Yinsen showed us all the images he could conjure up. We saw two strange men enter the house. Peter and Harley start to fight and then more enter. Harley gets knocked unconscious. Another sneaks upstairs to go after AJ and Morgan. Peter struggle to hold his own against the others who must be enhanced. Suddenly there was a bomb that blew up the kitchen and we see AJ and Morgan enter the seen. They wake up Harley and Peter and run towards the car with Peter. Harley takes two bombs from AJ and lights them as he runs out of the house. They get in the car and speed away.

I sigh, "At least they're alive."

Pepper nods, "But where would they go? Do you think they realized something was wrong with Friday?"

I nod, "Yeah. That's why they didn't call us. They wouldn't go somewhere where Friday could access. Probably not to May's since Peter wouldn't put her in danger."

"So where?"

I shrug, "I don't know and it's probably best we don't until we know what's going on. We should head to the compound we're there's tech and allies we could use. They should be back at the compound soon."

Pepper nods and lets out a shaky breath, "Tony I'm scared."

"Me too but at least they have each other."

I pull her into a hug and tried to block out the panic that was settling on my chest.


	16. Chapter 16

"AJ...AJ wake up!" Morgan says into my ear and I groan. It was morning which means that we had to deal with the events of last night.

"I'm up," I say with a grunt. I look around and wince when the sunlight streams into my eyes. Peter and Harley were both already up.

"Sorry but we would let you sleep but weirdly enough, you know more about our situation than we do," Peter says with a guilty smile.

I shrug, "It's fine."

"So…," Harley starts, "where exactly are we? I mean I know we're in the lower east side but why here?"

"I grew up around here. I have a friend who will probably help us."

"Probably?" he asks.

"Um… all you guys friends can't," I shot back.

"He's got a point," Peter pipes in.

"Sorry I'm just a little on edge," Harley says.

"Aren't we all?"

Peter points to Morgan, "I don't think she is."

Harley and I both look over to where Morgan is playing in some old things.

She notices and races over with something in her hand.

"AJ look at this necklace! Isn't it pretty?" she asks holding her hand out.

I look at the necklace and my heart starts to beat increasingly fast. It was old and hadn't been worn in years but I immediately recognized it. It was a heart shaped locket.

"Where did you find that?" I managed to croak out.

She pointed, "Over in the corner that says 'Dani'. Is this her's?"

Peter and Harley shrug while I nod. I keep staring at the necklace.

_Dani! You dropped your necklace! Dani?...Dani!_

"Hey AJ. You okay?" Peter asks shaking my shoulder. I snap out of it.

"Uh yeah. Fine." Peter and Harley are still looking at me concerned.

Morgan was now sitting in Harley's lap twirling the necklace around her fingers.

She looks at me, "Do you know Dani? Does she live here?"

I swallow, "I do...I mean did. She didn't live here. This was our play spot."

"You used to play here?!" Morgan asks surprised.

I nod, "Yeah. See all the drawings? I did most of them."

Morgan stands so she could see them better. Peter and Harley follow suit. They hadn't done much exploring last night.

"Wow!" Morgan says stunned by the numerous drawings and paintings.

"Yeah. AJ you're really talented," Peter says.

I shrug, "Thanks."

Morgan stops admiring and looks at me again, "But who are 'Carmen' and 'Jarvis'?"

Peter and Harley's heads shoot up, "Where does it say 'Jarvis'?"

She points to the corner I'm sitting in.

"Carmen is one of our friends and I'm Jarvis."

Both boys turned to me surprised.

"Your name is Jarvis?" Peter asked shocked.

"Middle name. That's where the 'J' in AJ comes from. Why?"

"Tony had a program named JARVIS. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. What does the 'A' stand for?"

"Antonio," I answer.

Peter looks at me skeptically, "So your first name is the spanish form of Anthony and your middle name is after one of Tony's programs? That's strange."

I shrug, "I don't know. My mom hated Tony Stark so I doubt she would intentionally named me after him. I think she said she got Jarvis from the name of some family friend of my dad's."

Peter seemed pretty satisfied with the answer but Harley asked, "What happened to your dad?"

"Probably dead. Never met him and my mom never said."

Harley nods and Morgan interrupts us.

"Are Dani and Carmen the friends that are going to help us?"

"Carmen is. Dani can't...she umm…"

I struggled to get the words out and looked to Peter and Harley for help.

Peter crouched in front of her, "Hey Morg, you know where we said Uncle Steve went?"

She nods.

"Well Dani's living with him."

"Oh," she says understanding washing over her little face. She turns to me, "I'm sorry."

I smile, "It's fine Morgan. She would've liked you."

She nods and I clear my throat.

"We should probably go find Carmen. She'll be able to help us get a message to Tony. Hopefully. Come on. She doesn't live to far and we need to get there before she heads to school."

We leave the building the way we came in and blended into the crowd of people. I limped down the sidewalk towards Carmen's house. I knew she and her mom would be leaving soon.

After maybe fifteen minutes walking we arrived to the more residential area of town. We approached a white house and I gestured for them to follow me.

Peter looks at me skeptically and whispers, "Are we breaking in?"

"What?! No, I'm just going around back so no one recognizes me. Plus her room's back here. Come on!" I whisper back.

We went through the alley and I opened the back gate. I smile. Old habits must die hard.

We near the back window and we can hear the music playing from inside. I motioned for them to stay low so no one saw them. My smile turned into a full on grin when I recognized the song. It was 'Put Your Records On' by Corinne Bailey Rae. Carmen's and Dani's absolutely favorite song. They used to make me listen to it over and over again. I used to want to smash that CD.

I motioned for them to stay quiet and I took some pebbles and started to throw them on the window sill. After about thirty seconds I heard the song cut off and the window open.

"You go ahead, let your hair down," she said.

"Sapphire and faded jeans. I hope you get your dreams. Just go ahead, let your hair down," I answer.

Harely and Peter both give me weird looks but I decide to ignore them.

"Well, Jarvis it's been a while. How've you been?" Carmen answers and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Alright. I um… need your help."

"Always. I assume I'm to get my Mom to leave and you and whoever's with you want to come in?"

"That would be nice," I answer.

"Give me ten minutes."

After about ten minutes we hear a car leave and the back door opens. Carmen is standing there with her stereotypical smirk. She has long dark and curly hair. She's average height and had tanned skin. She's also my best friend.

Peter, Harley, and Morgan are staring as I stand up. Her dog, Acero was next to her wagging his tail.

I limp over to her and we do our handshake.

She gestures toward the yard, "How many people did you bring with you? And when am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Two other teens older than us and a five year old. When we get in the house."

"And you didn't mention to them I was blind, huh?" she says as she walks back into the house.

I shrug, "Didn't think it was relevant," as I follow after her.

* * *

Pepper and I arrive at the compound early this morning. I don't know if they're back from their mission yet but I hope so. We walk in just as Rhodey walks in. It's weird seeing him as the only iron wearing one on the team. After the snap most of us og's retired. Clint's on his farm, Cap died after living a fulfilling life, Thor's off world, and Nat's off doing something with Fury after she came back from the dead. Bruce still occasionally helps with the team but he's not as strong as he used to be. Sam, Bucky, and Wanda walk in behind him.

Rhodey looks like he's about to greet me cheerfully but his eyes scan my face and he asks, "What's wrong?"

Pepper and I had talked about easing them into our theory but I blurt out, "Someone's trying to kill my children."

"What?!" Rhodey practically shouts and the other's faces become alarmed.

"We think," Pepper amends while giving me a look, "someone's trying to harm our kids. FRIDAY was hacked."

We launch into a story of what we know happened.

"...in conclusion our kids are missing and being hunted and my AI is broken. Questions? No great! I'm gonna go try to fix my program," I finish and turn on my heel to leave the room. I know Pepper can deal with the rest of the Avengers and Rhodey will end up following me.

I get to the lab and immediately log on to my computer and log into to Friday's complex code. I open another window in order to run one of my debugging software.

I can slowly feel my pulse rising as I begin to realize what they did. They managed to hack deep enough to Friday in order to change her recognition software. When she saw the guys come in she recognized them as Pepper and I. They also messed with all the other security protocols. I can literally feel my blood boiling.

"Tony?" Rhodey asked interrupting my thoughts.

I spun around, "They've messed up my code and security protocols! If I hadn't shut Friday down they could have gotten into anything she ran."

Rhodey nods, "Did they get into anything else?"

I quickly scan the stuff that had been accessed and I am surprised, "No. They didn't access anything else besides the facial recognition. No state secrets or anything that could've been worth something."

Rhodey looks just as surprised as I felt, "Really? Nothing?"

I nod and stare puzzled at the screen, "So what do they want?"

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU LET A COUPLE OF KIDS OUTSMART YOU?!" I yell at the two idiots kneeling in front of me with their arms up as shields.

"They...they're Starks. The must be geniuses or something," Bafoon one stumbled out.

"Yeah...yeah we'll get 'em next time. We'll be prepared."

I glare, "You better or your gonna end up like the last ones. Now get out!"

I watch as they scramble away from me. I pick up a picture on my desk and say, "You're gonna pay."

I laugh as I relish in the thought of what I'm going to do to Tony Stark.


	17. Chapter 17

As we file into the house Harley grabs my arm and whispers, "It was relevant."

I shrug and give him an apologetic look. The house smells of home made food and vanilla. I smiled at the familiar scent. Carmen leads us into the living room and she gestures for us to sit on the couch.

She turns to where she assumes I am because I always sit in the same place, and says, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh right. Um...to the right is Harley. He's sitting in your grandmother's chair,"

Harley nods and Peter nudges him to speak, "Um...hi."

"On the far end of the couch is Peter and next to me is Morgan. I'm sitting in my usual spot on the end of the couch."

She nods and Peter and Morgan gives their own hellos.

"Nice to meet you guys. So, why do you need my help?"

"We need you to call my dad!" Morgan says quickly. Peter, Harley, and I all send her a look to me quiet but it looks like she's choosing to ignore them.

"Oh and who's your dad?"

Before any of us can stop her Morgan says, "Tony Stark."

Carmen's mouth drops at the same time Peter and Harley shout, "Morgan!"

Morgan shrugs and looks at me, "You said we could trust her, right?"

"We can trust her. Right, Carmen?"

Carmen nods and swallows. She turns towards me, "Um...Jarvis? Can I speak to you in the other room please?"

Peter and Harley give me skeptical looks as I say, "Yep."

Carmen and I walk out of the living room into her room with Acero on out heels. I close the door behind us and Carmen spins around to face me.

"¿Puede alguno de ellos hablar español?"

"Sí, Peter, pero si hablamos lo suficientemente rápido, no podrá seguir el ritmo."

"Multa. ¿Qué haces con la hija de Tony Stark?"

"Es una larga historia."

"Mejor dilo rápido si quieres mi ayuda."

"Sí, sí. Ayudé a Morgan a llegar a casa hace dos semanas y allí conocí a Tony y Pepper Stark. Peter y Harley son los hermanos mayores sustitutos de Morgan porque son los protegidos de Tony. Luego la policía me atrapó y me arrojaron a hogares de guarda. Me dieron una paliza allí y Tony y Peter terminaron ayudándome. Tony me compadeció, así que me acogió. Te lo habría dicho si pensara que iba a durar. Anoche, la casa fue atacada por estos tipos malos que creo que intentaban matarnos. Escapamos y los traje a nuestro antiguo lugar para pasar la noche. Necesitamos su ayuda para contactar a Tony porque piratearon su A.I. y todos sus amigos serían contactados a través de eso," I say quickly with a sigh after getting the story off my chest.

Carmen sighs and runs her hands through her hair, "¿Algo más que necesito saber?"

"No."

She nods and gestures for me to exit the room. We walk out of the room to fine Harley and Peter waiting anxiously and Morgan eagerly looking around the living room.

Carmen clears her throat, "So what do you guys need me to do?"

Harley clears his throat, "Well we need to make contact with Tony but we need to do it without technology. So we need you to go down town to his office building and ask for Happy Hogan. Give him a slip of paper that has all the information he'll need to give to Tony."

"Sounds simple enough. You guys will wait here?'

"Yeah," I say.

She nods, "Okay. I'll go see when the next bus to the city is. In the meantime, you guys can make yourself comfortable. There's food in the kitchen and Jarvis can cook. There's a shower you guys can use and I'm sure J has old clothes around here somewhere you can borrow. J, there are pain killers in the medicine cabinet."

I'm about to ask her what she's talking about when she says, "I can hear the unsteadiness in your walk and the slight pain in your voice. Take some medicine. I'll be back in a few," she says as she walks out of the room.

As soon as she's out of ear range, Peter turns to me, "How do you know she's not going to call the cops or snitch to the people we're after?"

I shake my head, "You guys have been in this superhero business way too long. You guys can stay here acting all suspicious or you can come with me and get something to eat and get some clean clothes. Choice is yours."

I turn to walk out of the living room when I hear Morgan say, "Wait!"

I turn back around and watch her glance at Peter and Harley before deciding to follow me.

She looks at me, "I'm hungry."

I smile, "Me too, Half-Pint. Let's find something to eat."

I take her hand and lead her to the back of the house where the kitchen is. When we get there, I pick her up and set her down on the island.

"What do you want to eat?"

She taps her hand on her chin and then says, "Blueberries!"

"Blueberries. Ok," I say as I open Carmen's fridge. As I expected there wasn't a lot of food since Carmen normally ordered out or made ramen when her mom wasn't home. And from the looks of it, she hadn't been home much this week. She's probably been pulling double shifts because their rent is almost due and so is Carmen's school fees for the semester. I go straight for a bottom drawer where I know there are most likely to be blueberries in there. I smile when I put them in there. Graciella, Carmen's mom, used to keep them in the fridge for when Dani and I came by. Guess the habit hasn't broken.

I turn back towards Morgan to find that Peter and Harley had wandered into the room and were sitting down in chairs at the island. I put the blueberries on the counter where I knew Morgan couldn't reach them and pulled open a cabinet. I reached and grabbed the flour, sugar, salt, and baking powder. I turned back to the fridge and grabbed the milk, butter, and a few eggs. I placed all this by the blueberries and went and grabbed a bowl to mix my batter.

As I came back over to join them at the island while I cooked, Harley says, "You're awfully familiar with the house."

I shrug, "I spent a lot of time here growing up and Carmen's mom doesn't change where things go so Carmen can find things."

Harley nods, "Makes since. She mentioned you probably had clothes around here, why?"

"I used to spend the nights here sometimes. Plus, when my mom died, Graciella took most of our stuff."

Morgan looks over curiously as I begin to pour the blueberries into my mix, "What are you making?'

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Yum," I hear Carmen say from the doorway. She walks in and takes a sear next to Harley.

"I've missed your amazing cooking. You were always much better than me. Even when I could see."

I smirked, "That's cause you never measured anything correctly. It was annoying."

She shrugged, "What can I say? I have that affect on people."

I roll my eyes I turn around to the stove and start heating up a pan.

"So," Peter begins to ask, "did you find anything about the bus routes?"

"Yeah. The next when leaves in about an hour and a half. Plenty of time to eat and make sure you guys are squared away."

Peter nods but he still looks worried, "Are you sure your mom would be ok with us staying here for a bit? And with you helping us?"

She nods, "She trust Jarvis as much as I do. She sees him like a son. If he says you guys are good, you're good. As for going into the city, I do that all the time by myself. I'm good as long as I have Acero."

"Ok," Peter says a bit more relaxed.

"So what am I suppose to say when I get there? Hey, is Tony Stark here because I know where his missing kids are?"

"No," Harley says glaring at her.

He pulls out an envelope with a letter inside that he and Peter must have written while I was catching Carmen up.

"You need them to call Happy Hogan down. Give Happy this letter and he'll know what to do."

She holds out her hand for the letter and Harley gives it to her. She sticks it inside her jacket pocket, "Ok, just one question? How do I get them to get this Happy guy to me?"

I turn around with a stack full of pancakes, "Breakfast is ready. Car, I put the extra batter in the fridge."

"You're a life saver," she says as I hand her a plate with her pancakes on it and some utensils.

"Yeah right. Fork and knife are to your right."

She nods and starts to join Harley and Peter in devouring their food. Morgan, surprisingly is slowly eating her pancake that Peter had cut into bits. I grabbed by own food and asked, "So how is she going to get Happy?"

Harley swallows, "When you enter the building, there will be a front desk to your right. Walk towards it and tell the lady at the front desk that you think Tony Stark is your dad. Pull out the letter and say your mom wrote this for him. They'll end up calling Happy to deal with the situation and he'll read the letter."

She raises an eyebrow, "You really think your plan will go this smooth?"

Harley shrugs, "Even if it doesn't, they might call him for security purposes."

She nods, "Ok…well I hope it works."

"So do we," Peter says.

Fifteen minutes later we're all done eating and I've quickly washed the dishes. Once I'm done Carmen says, "You all probably want to get some clean clothes. Come on, I think J's old things are upstairs."

We nod and follow her up the stairs to the second floor and head towards the last room at the end of the hall. She opens the door and I'm greeted with the familiar sight of Carmen's old childhood bedroom. Most of it looked exactly how we left it except for the cardboard boxes now stacked in the corner of the room where her dresser, that's now downstairs in her new room, used to be.

She gestures around, "There's cardboard boxes full of your old stuff around here somewhere."

"I see them," I say as I guide her over towards them and we all start looking through them for clothes.

"Why aren't the boxes labeled?" Peter asks as he opens one.

"Some cop packed them and didn't care. Most of it's junk anyways."

After looking for a few minutes, I find a box with some of my old clothes in them. Most of my stuff was hand me downs from other boys in the neighborhood so they never fit me right then, but some of it might fit me now. Especially the shirts.

"There might me some t-shirts in here that might fit you guys, " I say as I push the box over to Harley and Peter.

The both grab the box and search through it. I had already grabbed my favorite t-shirt and hoodie that I had left here last time I had stayed here months ago. Graciella must have packed it away with my old stuff.

Peter pulled out a worn out red t-shirt, "This looks like it might fit me."

I nod is agreement, "Good thing most of my clothes were baggy."

Carmen chuckles, "I had forgotten about that. Your clothes always looked like they were drowning you."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks for the reminder."

She smirks, "Your welcome."

Suddenly Morgan squeals and pulls out a familiar looking pink shirt, "I find a pink shirt! It's so cute! Can I wear it?"

At pink shirt Carmen visibly pales and I swallow, "Yeah. It would look great on you."

Morgan nods happily and goes back to looking in the box. I watch her as I fold some of the other clothes we took out and begin to put them back in their box.

"Jarvis? Why is there a picture of me in here?"

"Huh?" Peter asks confused. Harley looks just as confused as him.

I furrow my brow, "What picture?"

She pulls out a familiar frame and my heart stops as I watch her pull it out fully and turn the picture around so I can see it.

"This one."

In the picture there is a woman, a little boy, and a little girl, both around the same age as Morgan when the photo was taken. The boy's hair is a dirty blonde with chocolate brown eyes, and tanned skin. The little girl has dark brown hair and looks very similar to Morgan. The only difference was her eye color which was green. The woman was a skinny Hispanic woman with long wavy black hair with a skin color only a shade darker than her sons.

Carmen looks at me because even though she can't see, she knows what photo Morgan is referring to.

"That's not you Morgan. That's...that's my sister Dani."


	18. Chapter 18

I'm surprised Jarvis told them about Dani. This is one of the moments I'm kind of glad I can't see. I can practically feel the surprise in the room. It's deadly quiet. Morgan must understand that this is a harsh thing because most five year olds I know would've kept asking questions I hear Jarvis shift next to me and then I hear footsteps. He left.

"Did you know?" the voice I've learned belongs to a guy named Harley.

I nod, "They were my best friends growing up. I figured he hadn't told you the full truth. He doesn't like to talk about her or his mom."

"Why? Is it because they died?" Morgan asks.

I smile sadly, "Because it hurts him. I'm sure he'll tell you guys more when he's ready."

"Can you?" the other guy, Peter asks.

I shake my head, "It's not my place. Look, the fact that he even admitted that Dani was his sister to you and that she died is a big deal. He literally doesn't tell anyone. He must trust you guys. Besides, I don't even know how either one of them really died. I wouldn't be very helpful."

It was quiet again which I assume they were nodding. I internally roll my eyes. Hearing people never fully understand what blind means.

"I'm going to check on Jar. I'll be back," I say as I stand and Acero stands next to me. I grab his handle and begin to walk out of the room. I didn't want to run into anyone or the boxes that were probably scattered all over the room. Once I made it out, I let go of him and walk down the hall to the old guest bedroom Jarvis always stays in when he visits.

I open the door and say, "Jar?"

I get no answer but I feel a breeze coming from the window by the side of the house. I shuffle my way over there and feel around the windowsill. The window was definitely open enough for a person to climb out. As kids we used to climb on to the roof and star gaze and I'm pretty sure that's where I'm going to find Jar.

I put one foot out of the window and feel around for the gaps in the wood panels that we used to climb on. At least the distance to the ground isn't very far but I have no idea if stuff is laying there. If I get injured Jarvis owes me big time. I smirk when I realize everything was still the same.

I hear Acero bark, "Shush boy. I'm fine. I've done this millions of time. Well...when I had by sight and was significantly younger but it's the same concept."

I slowly climb out of the window and hold onto the wood. I reach up to feel around for the next piece and slowly begin pulling myself up. I repeat this process a few more times before my hand grabs the edge of the roof. I pull myself up onto the roof and collapse. It's exhausting climbing up to a roof blind.

"How'd you get up here?" I hear Jar saying from his perch on the roof.

"Same way as you. That was easier when we were kids."

"You weren't blind then Carmen."

"True," I say as I scoot closer to where I hear his voice. I eventually feel his arm and relax back against the roof.

It's silent for a few minutes before I say, "There's no stars out."

He chuckles, "I know but I needed some air. There's a lot of memories in that house."

"There are. They seemed concerned about you."

"Yeah. They're good people."

"Yeah and you trust them. You wouldn't have told the truth about Dani if you didn't. Or even brought them here."

I hear hesitate, "I guess I do. It's weird. I've known them for like a week. But they're...genuine. There's no ulterior motives. They just want to help me."

"Are you going to tell them about her? I am pretty sure they won't ask if you don't."

"I don't know. Not today but if this all pans out maybe some other time. We should go. You need to get to the bus station."

"Ok but you're going to have to help me down."

He laughs, "Yeah Ok."

We climb back into the house, slowly and then head back into my old room. I felt like the tension was about to choke me when Morgan asked, "How come your hair was blonde?"

I smirked, "It used to be blonder than that. Didn't it Jar?"

I could hear all three boys breathe a sigh of relief, even though I had a feeling they all still wanted to know about Dani. I could also feel Jarvis glaring at me for revealing that little secret.

"Yeah it used to be really blonde but as I got older it darkened up. Now it's black."

"Do you miss it?" Harley asks and I bet with a smirk on his face.

I can practically feel Jar's glare deepen and shift to Harley, "No. Can we go back to focusing on the plan?"

"Sure but this conversation will never be forgotten," Harley says with a laugh. I hear Peter snicker and Morgan giggle at Jar's groan.

Yeah, he better not screw up being with this family. I'll kill him myself.

After cleaning up some, I grab my bag, Acero, and the letter to go to the bus stop.

"Let's go over the plan one more time," Peter says as I stand by the door.

"I'm-" I begin to say but then there's a large boom sound, "What the-"

I hear lots of footsteps start entering the house.

"Run!" Harley shouts.

Jarvis grabs my arm and we start running with Acero, Peter, Harley, and Morgan following us. Well, Jarvis is leaning on me for support and is quickly climbing.

"This is never going to heal," I hear him mumble underneath his breath.

"Where are we going?!"

"No idea but remember the people I said were trying to kill us? Well I think they found us!"

"How?!" Harley and I shout at the same time.

"We don't have time to figure that out," Peter says, "We need a way out of here!"

"Jar, are we going towards 's house?"

"Yeah?!" he says out of breath and obviously in pain. His annoyed expression was probably on his face.

"Well his habit with his car hasn't changed," I say and hear Jarvis say, "oh," softly.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to guide Carmen while I attempt to run ahead and steal a car."

Peter must of nodded because I feel Jarvis let go of my arm and a different hand, Peter apparently, taking its place. I also hear a string of curses fly out of Jarvis's mouth as he runs down the block.

_BANG!_ I hear from behind us and it occurs to me that someone is really trying to kill these kids. I don't know why I didn't think they had guns earlier.

"Get down!" Harley shouts as we keep running.

"Get in!" I hear Jarvis shout meaning that we've reached the car that Mr. Riley always keeps unlocked.

Peter practically threw me in the back between him and Morgan and I hear all three doors of the car slam shut.

"Don't you have the keys?!" Peter practically shouts.

"No! N shut up so I can hot wire this car," Jarvis fires back and I can practically hear the eye roll.

"Wait, your thirteen! Why are you driving? Let me drive!" Harley say from his place in the front.

"Do you know how to hot wire a car? Can you do it while assassins try to kill us? No? Then shut up!" Jarvis says angrily as I hear the engine roar to life.

Suddenly I'm jerked backwards as Jarvis throws the car into reverse and then thrown forwards as he speeds off. Mom was right when she said that he was going to get me killed one of these days.

* * *

We've been driving in silence for about an hour. I think I've successfully thrown them off our tail but who knows how long that'll last. I need to talk to Harley and Peter about where we're going next but I'm not really in the mood to listen to them at the moment.

Good thing Carmen decides to do it for me, "Where are we going?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Can't go back to the house because it was blown up, we have no idea where Tony is, and we can't contact the other Avengers at the compound because as far as we know that's compromised."

Peter and Harley nod thoughtfully.

Carmen speaks up, "What if Tony's at the compound trying to fix his program? That's the only place where he would have the right equipment and power source. Plus even if he's not, couldn't you just write a program that overrides whatever the hackers did?"

"No. It's too complex," Peter says.

"You could write one that makes them see what they want to see. It wouldn't involve fixing anything that was broke and just a little overriding that they wouldn't see."

"Wow. You seem to know computers. That could work if it comes down to it," Harley says impressed.

"My dad was a programmer. He taught me some stuff," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So to the compound?" I ask.

Everyone nods except Morgan who had fallen asleep.

I begin driving and hope that Tony or someone's at the compound.

* * *

"So, Tony, did you find out anything?" Rhodey asks as he walks in with May, Pepper, and Happy. The rest of the team were searching other avenues while I had YINSEN run analysis on all of Friday's protocols and info banks to see if I had missed anything that had been opened. Thankfully, the compound was safe. At least for now.

"Yes, I think. The only think that was accessed was Morgan's medical files."

Pepper's brow creased in concern, "What could they want with her?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I'm having YINSEN dig further but there's nothing yet."

Pepper nods as I walk over to wrap her into a hug.

"Did you find them, yet?" May asked concerned about her nephews well being.

Rhodey shakes his head, "We're trying but we have limited technology. Don't worry May. I'm sure there fine."

May nods even though the worry didn't leave her face. We all stare at the screen wondering what could they possibly want with a five year old?


	19. Chapter 19

We pull up to the compound early this evening and I am exhausted from driving. Peter and Harley had fallen asleep quickly after the car ride started so I ended up driving the entire time.I didn't mind though. It was a relaxing and a peaceful drive. Morgan and Carmen had also doesed off so I had time to think. I pulled up in front and put the car in park.

"Hey guys. Wake up! We're here," I say.

Peter jumps awake while everyone also kind of wakes up gradually.

"Where are we?" Morgan asks as she sleepily rubs her eyes.

"The compound," Harley responds with a yawn.

I nod as I unlock the car doors.

Harley, Peter, Morgan and Acero quickly jump out. Peter helps Carmen out of the car and she quickly grabs on to Acero's leash.

I stay seated in the car. I have no desire to put in weight on my knee. At this rate, it'll be broken forever.

"Shouldn't we see if anyone's here?" I ask.

Just as Peter's about to come up with a solution, a side door opens up and we see Pepper, Tony, and a few others coming from the door.

Morgan's face lights up, "Mommy! Daddy!"

She runs over to them. Peter and Harley grin as they toohead over to see Tony and Peper. May, Rhodey, and Happy had also come outside.

Carmen was still by the car, "Am I about to meet Tony Stark?"

"Yep. Also probably a few of the Avengers."

She sighs, "Why is it everytime I see you something always happens?"

I shrug, "I don't know what your talking about. By the way they're walking over here."

"Are you going to stand?"

"Um...no. No I think I'm good. This a very comfortable seat," I say trying to avoid her stare, even though I know she can't see me.

"Really?" Tony says and I jump startled. He had walked over a lot quicker than I thought.

"Really. Um...Tony this is my friend Carmen. She helped us out. Carmen, this is Tony."

Tony stuck out his hand, "Hi it's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping my kids. I'm glad you guys are all okay."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Stark. It was really no problem," she takes off her shades, "I would shake your hand but I can't exactly see it."

I smirk as a slight blush crosses Tony's face, "Uh I can see that. Sorry."

"It's not an issue Mr. Stark. I;m a huge fan by the way," Carmen says with a slight smile.

Tony gestures towards the compound, "We should take this little party inside. Compare stories."

I nod in agreement and Carmen gestures in my general direction, "He's going to need help with that."

"Hey!" I said slightly mortified.

Carmen shrugs, "What it's true isn't it?"

Tony laughs, "I like her."

He reaches down and I put my arm around his shoulders. I stood up on my good leg and gently put my bad one on the ground. I inhaled sharply as it touched the ground.

"Ok...we'll take this slowly," I nod.

We slowly start walking towards the door. Acero and Carmen follow.

When we get inside I collapse onto the couch. Pepper walks over and hands me a pain killer, "I think this will help."

I smile, "Thanks."

She ruffles my hair, "I'm glad your ok," she says as she walks back over to Morgan who was reaching for her.

Carmen leans over, "She cares."

I swallow, "Yeah. I know."

She smiles, "Don't screw this up idiot."

I smile back, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Tony clears his throat to get everyone's attention, "Ok. Here's what we're going to do. First, Bruce is going to check all of you for injuries. Then, or during, you guys are going to tell us everything that happened. Any questions? The protests are going to be ignored."

Peter and Harley both closed their mouths as they were dragged to the lab by May and Happy with Morgan and Pepper trailing them. Tony turns to Carmen and I.

"Ok, so you shouldn't be walking so I'm going to carry you ok?"

"I think I can walk," I say as I attempt to stand. A sharp pain shoots through by knee and I fall. Tony catches me.

"Yeah sure you can kid. Carmen, do you need help?"

She shakes her head, "Acero knows to follow Jar."

Tony looks briefly confused at the nickname. He must've decided to table it because he nods and picks me up.

Tony starts walking and Carmen says, "Follow Acero."

We start walking down the hallway. The compound was surprisingly large. We enter a huge lab and my eyes bulge. The Hulk was in the lab already checking over Peter.

"...Otherwise he should be fine May. With his accelerated healing he should be completely healed in about a week."

May breathes a sigh of relief, "That's great. Don't scare us like that again," she says glaring at Peter.

"It wasn't my fault!" Peter says.

Harley snickers before Pepper says, "Harley, your mother wants to talk to you."

Harley pales while Peter smirks.

"Hey, Bruce if you're done with those two idiots can you come look at AJ."

Bruce nods and walks over as Tony lays me down on an exam table.

"Hi, AJ, I'm Bruce. I've heard a bit about you. Can I take a look at your leg?"

I eye him suspiciously and Tony looks at me, "He's gentle. I promise."

I nod and Bruce gently starts lifting my pants leg. Surprisingly for someone who's so big Bruce was gentle. He rolled up the pants leg until and I hear Tony inhale sharply at the very swollen knee cap.

"YINSEN, can you scan his knee? And pull up a 3D hologram of it."

A light scanned my knee and then suddenly there was a hologram of it next to Bruce. He examined the scan.

"What do you see?"

"The bone's going to need to be reset. I'm going to have to break it before I can fix it again. And he actually needs to rest it."

"I tried!" I say exhausted.

"Speaking of you trying? You guys want to try telling us what happened?"

Peter, Harley, Carmen, and I launched into a detailed explanation of the events of the last few days. Thankfully, we left out all the personal stuff I told them. When we finished the room was silent.

I glanced over at Pepper. The worry and concern was written all over her face. She and Tony were having a silent conversation.

He swallowed, "Ok… first things first. Carmen, where's your mom? Does she know where you are?"

Carmen shakes her head, "She's working. She won't be home until tomorrow morning."

Tony nods, "Okay, I'm going to give her a call and have someone give her a ride here."

"Here?" I ask cautiously.

Tony nods, "It's the safest place right now until we figure out what's going on. on. I also think it's best if we all get some food and hit the hay. We can come up with a plan for tomorrow."

Tony looks at me. He hesitates before he says, "I also have to call your social worker back."

I swallow nervously, "Um...exactly how many times did she call you guys?"

Tony gave me what I think what was suppose to be a reassuring smile but he didn't quite pull it off, "Everything's going to be fine, bud."

I nod even though I know that's probably not true. Audrey's a little bit of a stickler for the rules. She's probably going to take me away from the Starks.

Tony nods at Bruce, "Can you fix the kids leg?"

He nods, "I thought he was going to have to have surgery but I remembered Cho's healing technology. It can reconstruct him a new kneecap in a few hours with a little physical therapy."

Tony looks at me, "What do you think kid?"

I nod, "As long as I get my leg back I'm good."

Tony nods at Bruce, "Do it while I talk to his social worker and Carmen's mom."

Bruce goes to get the tech while the rest file out of the room to get some food and sleep.

Carmen goes with Tony to call her mom. I smile. I know that she's going to trick him into having a long conversation about his new tech. Tony had no idea what he's in for.

I look over Bruce, "Is this going to take a while?"

He nods, "It'll take a bit to build the new kneecap."

I nod and we drift into silence before I say, "So, how'd you combine yourself with the Hulk?"

* * *

I feel Pepper rubbing my shoulder as I hold my head in my hands.

"How'd the conversation with Audrey and Gabriella go?"

I sigh, "Gabriella is being picked up from work by Happy and I think she's in shock. Audrey...she's coming by in the morning to get AJ."

Pepper sighs, "There's nothing we can do is there?"

I shake my head, "No. He was attacked while we weren't home and suppose to be under our care. It definitely doesn't look good."

She sighs, "That's what I thought."

"Um...is this a bad time?"

Pepper and I both look over at Bruce who, surprisingly for such a big guy, managed to enter the room unnoticed.

"No. What's up Brucey?" I ask.

"AJ needs a small blood transfusion. It'll only take a few minutes but the two of you are the same blood type and it's always better to transfuse with the same blood."

My eyebrows shoot up, "He's AB negative?"

Bruce nods, "Yep. I was surprised too. You coming?"

I nod as Pepper and I and I stand in order to follow Bruce out of the room.

As we're about to leave the room the alarms start flashing. All the doors shut down.

"Tony…." Pepper says worriedly.

"I know. YINSEN open the doors!"

"I'm sorry, Tony. My programs have been overridden."

I can feel my heart rate increasing, "Bruce…"

"On it," he says as I notice the vents opening.

"Hold your breath!" I shout pointing at the vents. How did these people even get into the compound?! I'm feeling woozy.

I glance at Bruce and he's slowing down. Whatever toxin this is, it's strong enough to knock out the Hulk.

I watch him collapse. I look over at Pepper as I too fall to the floor. She's unconscious.

I think about the kids and I try to crawl to the door. My hands reaches for the door.

I couldn't protect them.

* * *

I jerk awake. I'm still in the lab but Bruce isn't here. And a bunch of alarms are going off. And the doors and windows are sealed with metal. This isn't good.

I grab the IV thats in my arm and yank it out. I unhook myself from all the monitors and glance down at my leg. It looks brand new. I gently lower myself off the table. I smile when I realize it doesn't hurt.

I stand up and say, "YINSEN what's going on?"

"The compound has been infiltrated. My systems have been overwritten."

I sigh, "And here I thought I could relax."

Suddenly I here a loud bang. I see a woman and a bunch of armed guards walking through the doorway.

I grab the scalpel that's closest to me and slide it up my sleeve.

I inhale sharply when I realize Morgan was being carried by one of the guards.

"So I take it you guys aren't security?"

The lady turns so I can see her. She looks familiar, "Well, well . I didn't think I needed to sedate you but you seem to prove me wrong. You are correct when you say we're not security."

Before I can react or come up with a plan she takes out a gun and shoots it at me. I feel something hit and I look down. It's a dart.

I can feel myself hitting the ground.

I hear her say, "Grab him. He's just as important as the girl."

I watch them walk towards me and no matter how much I want to I can't move.

Yep. This is definitely not good.


	20. Chapter 20

"_Hijo come here!"_

_I glance up from what I was doing and walked into my mom's room. She was laying on the bed. _

_I can't make out her face but I can see her smile, "Hey baby, can I see your new sketches?"_

_I nod. I'm about to show her when the doorbell rings. She sighs and slides off of her bed. She holds out her hand for me, "Care to accompany?"_

_I nod and we walk to the door. She pulls back the curtain. She turns back to me, "Hey, why don't you go play with your sister?"_

_I nod and go to leave the room. As I'm turning the corner I catch a glimpse of the woman who's at the door. She's a tall white lady with long shiny black hair. She looks…._

The word "Mean" flashes across my mind as I slowly come too. I glance around my surroundings. I'm laying on what looks like a hospital bed. Looking straight ahead of me are bars that look like they belong on a cage. Wait a minute...I look around my surroundings again and come up with one conclusion. I'm in a cell.

I'm about to freak out about being in a cage when the events of the previous night rush towards my memory. I breathe a sigh of relief. It totally makes sense why I'm in a cell now. I was kidnapped.

I stand slowly and make my way to the edge of the cell. There's no one in sight. No guard and no other prisoners. I try to see the lock so I can pick it but there is no manual lock. It's electric. Looks like I'm stuck here.

I groan as I collapse on the bed. There is no way Audrey is going to let me stay with Tony now.

* * *

"HE'S WHERE!?" Audrey screeches at me and Pepper, but mostly me.

After waking up a few hours ago we discovered that AJ and Morgan had been kidnapped. After having a full blown panic attack, haven't had one of those years, I set to work tracking them. See what the kidnapper didn't know is after the last time my kids almost got blown up, I put a tracker in Morgan's arm. It is nearly undetectable but it is definitely there. Under any other circumstances, Pepper would have killed me for tracking our daughter but I think this may be the one time she's ok with it. We got a location and Nick Fury should be done getting the information any minute now, which is what I am trying to explain to Audrey but she's not really feeling this whole 'Don't-tell-the-police-thing' and the whole 'Tony-Stark-got-a-foster-kid-kidnapped-thing."

I sighed, "We'll have them back in no time once a very good spy who's name I can not tell you finishes running the data. In the meantime, you can stay here and wait."

Audrey's mouth is opening and closing when Pepper says, "Can I offer you some tea? Or something stronger?"

Audrey closes her mouth and nods as Pepper leads her out of the room.

I collapse back into my work chair and turn to Rhodey, "As soon as we bring them back she's going to take AJ away."

Rhodey tries to give me an optimistic smile, "Maybe not. It's not your fault he was kidnapped and almost blown up."

"Yeah but if he hadn't been living with me he wouldn't have been in those situations."

Rhodey nods, "I'm sorry Tones. I know you just met the kid but you seem to care about him."

"I know. It was almost instant and I don't know why. It usually takes a while for me to warm up to people."

"I have an idea why," a female voice calls from the other side of the room.

I glance over to the entrance to see Nick Fury holding a file and standing next to a woman of hispanic descent. Upon looking closer, I realize she looks almost exactly like her daughter, Carmen.

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

She nods and Nick says, "Grab Pepper and others. Not the kids. This is vital information."

Rhodey leaves to grab everyone and I stare at Nick and Gabriella. We sit in awkward silence until Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce, Happy, and May walk in. They all sit down in different seats in the lab.

"So Nick, how do you two know each other?"

"Later," he says as he holds up the file, "the warehouse the kids are held in is in the Mojave Desert. The closest land to the edge of the desert where they are located is owned by Abigail Sharpe. Ring in bells, Tony?"

I think about it and then shake my head.

"Geneticist who specializes in gene modification. You screwed her over decades ago when you refused to fund her project. I busted her a few times with SHIELD forcing her to stop her projects."

I nod, "Does she have long black hair and is freakishly pale?"

Nick nods, "That's her. Well it looks like she plotted her revenge. She collected DNA of well known people in agencies and government in order to create children to defeat them one day. She figures that the one person who can beat their parent is their child."

I start to get a sinking feeling in my stomach, "That's why she kidnapped, Morgan? To use her against me?"

Nick nods and before he could continue Audrey asks, "So why did they kidnap AJ?"

Gabriella continues, "I can explain that. About fifteen years ago, my friend Rosie accidentally came across Abigail's lab. She managed to escape and she told myself and my husband of the story in case they came after her. They did and they threatened all three of us. They would kill us or we help them. We agreed to help. They wanted Rosie and I to become incubators for the genetically modified kids they wanted to create. We were to raise them and at a certain age they would be determined if they were good enough or not. We agreed to it."

I think I'm going to puke, "Who's child were you pregnant with?"

She swallows, "Nick's.I was implanted with Nick's DNA. Biologically, Carmen is his daughter. I didn't know who he was until much later. Carmen has juvenile macular degeneration so she wasn't considered a candidate for the program which is why she's still with me, thank goodness."

I'm quiet because I don't want to ask the next question. Luckily, Pepper asks for me, "Who's was Rosie pregnant with?"

"Rosie never told me but she had twins. The boys name is Antonio Jarvis Diaz, whom you know as AJ and the girls name was Daniella Rigida Diaz. In english, rigida means Stark."

I swallow, "She was?"

Gabriella had the decency to look down as she says, "Dani had a congenital heart disease as a result of the modifications made to her genes. She died three years ago."

I had a daughter who died without me ever meeting.

"But why do they still want AJ if he's been ruled useless?" someone asks.

"Because he hasn't been ruled useless. From the time he was little it was obvious that he was smarter than the average person. Rosie hid it from Abigail by giving AJ other things to do and keeping him homeschooled. She didn't want her son to be used as a weapon. But now that she's dead, it couldn't have stayed a secret for long. Especially because AJ had no clue."

In movies there's always the dumb scene where the hero get's told a shocking plot detail and they completey loose it. I always laughed at their stupidity. Now...I think I just went into shock. Actually, I'm pretty sure most people in the room just went into shock.

Except Audrey because she says, "So what is she doing to them?"

Gabriella gave one answer I was hoping she wouldn't give, "I don't know."

Everything went black.

* * *

I've been staring at this wall for several hours. No one has appeared and there is no way I can escape. This has to be the most I've sat still in years.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. It sounds like heels. I jump off of the ground and stand up.

A woman comes into my view and she looks familiar but I can't place her. She gives me a smile.

"Jarvis, it's good to see you're awake."

"Um...sorry, have we met? Only my family calls me Jarvis."

Her smile fades a little, "Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to call you something else?"

"I wouldn't like you to call me anything since you kidnapped me but if you must Antonio's fine."

"You never go by Antonio," she says under her breath even though I catch it.

"How would you know that? What do you know about me?"

Her smile turns creepy and I try my hardest to place her face, "I know that your favorite color is gold. Your sister's name was Daniella and that you were with her when she died. You hate hospitals with a passion and art is the only way you feel you can truly express yourself. I know pretty well Antonio."

I swallow, "How do you know all this stuff?"

She sighs, "That's not really important but all you need to know is that your mother lied to you and your sister your entire lives."

"What?" I ask even though something tells me I don't really want to know. Suddenly I remembered who she was.

"You visited my mom when I was little. She didn't like you."

"I visited all the time but that was the one time I saw you. You look so much like your father. You were suppose to me my great weapon in taking him down. I genetically modified you to be the best bet in destroying him but you're mother messed up my experiments. You're smart but Morgan is his pride and joy. She'll do much better. Well that's if she survives the process but that's why your here. I'll get rid of you later after we make sure she's healthy. In the meantime, hang here Antonio. It was lovely seeing you again."

Before I could respond she was gone.

I sit on the bed. Morgan is my dad's pride and joy? means my dad is….HOLY

* * *

"Sh-" I mumble as I wake up, instantly filtering myself even though I know Morgan's not here.

I look up to see Pepper and Rhodey standing over me with concerned looks on their faces.

"You alright Tones?" Rhodey asks the concern clearly in his voice.

I slowly sit up, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a lot of information for one day."

I look over at Nick, "Do you have a location?"

He nods.

I stand, "Send it to me. Rhodey, you better catch up to me before I do something I might regret."

He gives me a confused look as I tap my chest and my armor encases me. I run towards the balcony window and jump. I'm going to kill this lady.

* * *

They all watch Tony leave for a moment before Bruce, Nick, and Rhodey rush to grab the other Avengers in order to join him and help him. Most of the members had become attached to Morgan and were just as desperate as Tony and Pepper to get her back. It was probably best that Peter and Harley were asleep though.

Audrey turns to Pepper, "Did he just jump out of the window to go rescue them? Is this type of behavior normal?"

Pepper raises an eyebrow, "Would you rather he waited until they were killed?"

Audrey stays silent as she watches the quinjet and other flying superheroes take off. She always knew AJ would be her most difficult case.

***Comment or PM if you would read a spinoff series with Carmen and Nick getting to know each other.**


	21. Chapter 21

This is not how I saw my life going. I mean stuff like this only happens in movies! One minute I'm this orphan kid who just helped a little girl get home and the next I'm the son of a billionaire superhero! Granted, kidnapped and imprisoned son of a billionaire superhero, but his nonetheless. It's a lot to process. I mean I was genetically modified to be Tony Stark's undoing and she's not even going to use me. Morgan!

I hope off my bed remembering what she said to...well I guess my sister? I'll figure that out later.

I walk towards the door and notice that the electronic lock was still in place but there was no security cameras anywhere else around me. I need to short circuit the lock but there's no liquid around me. Unless...I hate today.

After short circuiting the lock, I zip my fly back up and slowly open the door. I peer around the corner and the hallway is still empty. I guess it's a good thing they really don't care about me.

I slowly walk down the hallway. I need to think of an actual plan. So first things first, I need to find Morgan but I have no idea how this building is laid out.

I keep walking down what feels like a never ending hallway before I come to a door that has a window on it. I slowly creep over to the window and peer inside it.

I feel something snap inside me as I watch Morgan scream and cry as the person attempts to strap her to a metal bed. The bed is surrounded by machines that they look like they're about to hook her up to. I reach for my pocket, which held a spring from the toilet paper roll holder. I quickly straighten one end and pick the lock.

Thirty seconds later I hear my all time favorite sound. I test the handle and the door and I'm happy to find the door is unlocked. I slowly open it and slip into the room. I pull the door behind me so it closes softly. Below me are a bunch of scientists working to do genetically Morgan. It looks like I'm in an observation area. There are at least a dozen guards down below as well. Whatever I do, I better do it quickly and smartly. Everyone can get to Morgan easier than me.

* * *

I need a plan. I'm halfway to the base and I don't have a plan. To be fair, I normally don't have a plan but normally my children aren't involved. I can't afford to screw this up.

"Rhodey, you guys here?"

"We're about a mile behind you Tony. You got a plan?"

"Was hoping you had one but we can go with just hurt anyone who's not Morgan or AJ."

Rhodey's silent for a moment before he says, "If you kill Abigail make it hurt."

A small smirk crosses my face, "Roger that."

I focus back on flying and I spot the building. I crash through the roof and immediately put up my hands.

"FRIDAY scan for life forms."

She scans, "There are no life forms here boss."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Rhodey, are you getting this?"

"Yeah we are. We had Wanda do a scan for any minds and there are none. She played us."

"That I did," I heard Abigail say as a screen flicks on behind me.

My helmet rescends, "Where. Are. My. Kids." I growl out.

Rhodey and the rest of the Avengers land around me as she smiles wickedly.

"Did you really think I would let Nick Fury figure out where my secret operation was? No, I'm too smart for that. Putting a tracker in your daughters arm was smart. It was a valiant effort. Is that right Morgan?"

The camera shifts to a lab where my daughter is strapped to a med. She can't move and there is a cloth in her mouth. Tears are streaming down her face as she tries to get free. I can't breathe. It feels like there is a knife being driven into heart and that if keeps being pushed deeper and deeper in. I don't know where the blade keeps finding new places to make me hurt.

Abigail smiles, "Let's see how this one takes to genetic modification."

My eyes go wide, and I shout out, "NO!"

* * *

I need to get them away from her.

Suddenly I see the evil lady walk in and she gestures toward one of the guys and a giant screen comes down. A camera flicks on and I see an angry Tony and the rest of the Avengers.

"Where. Are. My. Kids." Tony says lividly. Note to self, don't mess with Tony Stark.

"Did you really think I would let Nick Fury figure out where my secret operation was? No, I'm too smart for that. Putting a tracker in your daughter's arm was smart. It was a valiant effort. Is that right Morgan?"

I see Morgan crying and I know I need to do something. Tony can't possibly get here in time. I glance around the room where I see a control panel that looks like it has electrical stuff. I walk over and pry it open. If I pull out all the wires, that'll only shut down the power downstairs. But, if I short circuit a wire I could make an electrical explosion that could catch fire to something, but it might not be big enough. Unless I make multiple short circuits to cause a huge explosion which could kill me.

I see the sly expression on the lady's face and the look of fear in Morgan's eyes.

"Let's see how this one takes to genetic modification," the lady says.

Tony shouts, "NO!", just as the lady gives a signal to one of the scientists.

I mess up the placement between the second step in the power face and the other wires quickly as he reaches for the level.

I turn around and run towards the door. It feels like everything is in slow motion. I glance back downstairs.

"Now!" the lady says and I feel a force through me across the room towards the back wall. Everything goes black.

* * *

"Now!" Abigail shouts and my heart stops. Suddenly there's a loud boom and I see Abigail look surprise before the screen goes black.

"Fri, pinpoint that explosion!"

"It's ten miles from here. I have sent the location to the quinjet as well."

"Let's go!" I say as I take off. I know the other Avengers are behind me but all I can think about is getting to Morgan and AJ.

As we near the supposed base, all I can see is smoke and people escaping the building.

"Guys round up the scientists escaping the base."

"You got it, Stark," Sam responds from the quinjet.

Without even check in, I know Rhodey's going to follow me into the building.

"Friday scan for Morgan."

She highlights a path to find my daughter and I quickly fly into the building. It's burning down and Rhodey and I are clearing rubble out of the way, in order just to get to the room.

We finally get to the center of the blast, which is where Friday said Morgan's vital last were, and everything goes silent around me except for my own heart beat. The room and its surrounding observation deck was pitch black.

"Tones…"

I climb in the room and retract my helmet because I can't breathe. I scan everywhere for her until I spot the charred metal table she was strapped too. I clamor over to it and pull the table away. Behind it was my daughter. Her eyes were closed.

I retract the glove and gently shake her, "Morgan ...Morgan…..come on baby. It's time to wake up," my voice cracks near the end.

It's an eternity later when I see her eyelids flutter open.

"Daddy?" she croaks out.

I sigh a sigh of relief, "Yeah baby it's me."

"Fri, scan Morgan for injuries."

"Broken arm, smoke inhalation, and a few burns but she will be fine. Yeah can pick her up, Boss. I should also tell you that the fire in the observation deck is getting worse and will collapse the building in about ten minutes you should leave."

I nod as I pick Morgan up.

I glance back at Rhodey and he's holding Abigail, who is unconscious. I glare and he shoots me a look, "She's a horrible human being but we can't let her die."

"Fine," I growl.

Morgan turns her head, "Daddy, what's that banging?"

* * *

I wake up feeling hot. I glance around me and everything is in smoke. The fire is getting bad and I have to get out of here. I try to stand but I can't move. I look towards my lower half and realize a piece of rubble and fallen on my leg.

I try to push it off but nothing happens. Oh my goodness, I could die in here. I start praying harder than I have in my entire life, and the tears start to fall down my face. Suddenly I catch a glance of a piece of metal to right my right. I start banging on it praying someone would hear me to save me.

After I'm about to give up I hear someone spraying parts of the fire down and then footsteps. I look up in time to see Tony's ironman mask sliding off his face. Prayer really works because I should be dead.

"Tony!" I say raspily.

He gives me a small smile, "Hey kid, what do you say we get out of here?"

"That's a good idea," I say with a cough.

"Fri, show me what we got," he says and then I see a frown appears on his face.

"Kid can you feel your leg?"

I swallow, "Yes. It's like it's asleep."

He nods, "Ok I'm going to lift this off of you and then pull you out. Ok?"

I nod.

* * *

I lift the rock off the kid's leg and pull him out just as the flames erupts around us. I cover him.

When I look back, I ask, "You okay?"

* * *

I want to say yes but then I feel a sharp pain in my leg. The pain is blinding. I also feel equally as light. I want to sleep. It's like someone's pulling a quilt over my body, especially my chest.

* * *

"Boss, AJ is going into hypovolemic shock from the crush syndrome and blood loss he acquired. He needs a hospital as soon as possible.

I pick him up and fly out of the room. Rhodey had taken Morgan and Demon Lady while I was grabbing AJ, so I don't have to worry about them.

We get outside and I fly him right over to the paramedics. I tell them what Friday said and they push me out of the way. For the first time, I look at him and realize how much he looks like my dad did as I kids. There are only a few pictures of Howard as a kid and Pep and I found them right before we had Morgan. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier.

Suddenly I hear, "He's in vfib."

Rhodeys pulling me back, "Tony let them do their jobs. Go see Morgan."

I walk over to Morgan and pick her up. I hold her as she buries her head in my neck to finally go to sleep. The doctors will give her a cast at the hospital. I watch as they charge the defibrillator to shock AJ. His heart stopped.

I look at Rhodey, "I have two dead children that I didn't even know."

*****?


	22. Chapter 22

_I open my eyes and I'm in a park. I see an old slide and swingset. The equipment definitely looked familiar. I know this place very well. I look towards the swingset and I see a girl swinging with her eyes clothes. Her hair is longer than I remembered and it had more natural blonde highlights too. She must've been spending time in the sun._

_Part of me is glad to see her but then something occurs to me, "Am I dead?"_

_Dani sits up and looks at me. Her eyes are as blue and as lively as they were before, "Technically your heart stopped beating and they're trying to get you back."_

_I chuckle as I walk over to sit on the swing next to her, "You still haven't learned to sugar coat anything, have you?"_

_She smiles back with a twinkle in her eyes, "Nope. Never will."_

_I swallow as I watch her, "It's my choice isn't it?"_

_She nods._

_I look at her, "Are you happy?"_

_She gives me a pitiful smile, "That's not the question you want to ask. You want to know if I'm okay without you."_

_I shake my head, "You still know me better than I know myself."_

"_What are twins for?"_

_The mood between us softens as she makes eye contact with me, "The answer to that question doesn't matter and shouldn't make you decide to stay or go."_

_I swallow, "I know."_

_It's silent and we both know what I decided to do but neither one of us want to say it out loud._

"_What's she like?" Dani asks._

"_What?"_

"_Morgan. What's she like?"_

_I can't help but smile, "She's a little spitfire. She's funny and sassy and really observant. She's smart and creative. Overall, she's just a great kid,"_

_Dani smiles, "Did you tell her about the Slacasars?"_

_I nod, "Part of the legend."_

"_She deserves to know the ending. Tell her I think I found it."_

_I look at Dani with tears burning at the back of my eyes. She turns to me where I can see tears in her eyes as well.  
_"_Jar, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Take care of our little sister alright?"_

_I nod as I stand to hug her. _

"_I miss you," I whisper in her ear._

"_You too. I don't want to see you again for a while. Okay?"_

_I nod, "Love you."_

_I feel her smirking as she says, "I know."_

* * *

I watch AJ's heart rate monitor go up and down. It's been a week since the rescue and AJ's been in a medically induced coma. I've been here everyday waiting for him to wake up and having my feelings swirl around inside. He could be the second kid I have that died before I knew about them. I mean granted, I knew him but at the time I didn't know he was mine. Even when I'm with Morgan now I'm thinking about the daughter I never got to know. Morgan's starting to notice that I'm acting weird around her but I can't stop.

_Knock. Knock._

I jump as I turn and see Carmen standing in the doorway with Acero.

I nod at her to come in.

She smirks, "I'm assuming you just did some kind of motion with your head and you forgot I'm blind. I'm going to ignore that and come in anyways."

I blush slightly, "Uh...sorry."

Acero leads her to the chair next to mine and she sits, "It's fine."

We sit in silence for about ten minutes before I ask, "So you came to visit AJ?"

"Um...duh Mr. Stark."

I chuckle, "Um...sorry. It's just you normally don't come here."

She shrugs, "I've spent too much time in hospital rooms for my liking."

"So why did you come down here?"

She smiles, "Pepper said I might be able to help with some of your issues regarding Dani since AJ and my mom are out."

"Oh…" I say dumbly.

"Yeah. Oh. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just figured I could help you since I can't help Jarvis."

I nod as we drift back into silence. On one hand, I want to know about her but on the other hand, I'm scared to find out.

"Dani was Jarvis's opposite," Carmen starts, having sensed my hesitation, "She was always the more extroverted between the two of them. She pushed him to his limits and always caused trouble."

I smile, and whisper, "What did she look like?"

"According to Jarvis, she looks like Morgan does now, except for a few things. Her hair was brown but as we got older it started getting natural blonde highlights. She only ever wore her hair down because she always told Tia Rosie that it stifled her style."

I chuckled at that as Carmen continues, "Her eyes were blue instead of brown. Her eyes were the brightest and prettiest blue. My Papa used to say that they were the reason you could always tell what she was thinking. Tia Rosie used to 'Tus grandes ojos azules y tu sonrisa rosada me recuerdan que he sido bendecida con una hermosa niña' which means 'Your big blue eyes and rosy smile remind be I am blessed with a beautiful child'."

"That's sweet."

She nods, "I always thought so. They got along well."

She hesitates, "I would tell you more stories and details about her but I am pretty sure this is something Jarvis should do."

I nod, "It is and I am grateful for your company but I have a few more questions."

She nods, "Shoot."

I swallow, "How old was she when she died?"

I watch her stiffen, since she wasn't expecting that question, "They were eleven. She survived the snap and died afterwards."

It's silent for a moment before I ask, "How did she die?"

"All I know is heart failure. The rest of the details...Jar is the only one who knows since he was there."

I nod.

She smiles softly at me, "That didn't make you feel any better did it?"

I sighed, "I missed an entire life. She was a person that came directly from my genes and she never knew her father! She died…," my voice cracked, " and I wasn't there. What kind of dad does that make me?"

I rarely get this emotional and I am definitely surprised it's with a thirteen year old I just met.

It's silent for a few moments before she speaks, "Tony...you didn't know. Judging by the way you reacted to finding out you had children you didn't know, you are a good dad. Plus, Morgan thinks the world of of you and so do Peter and Harley even though they aren't biologically yours. If you were around for Dani and Jar back then you would have been good. Don't feel guilty for things in the past you can't change but instead, focus on the stuff you can now, like building a relationship with Jarvis."

I swallow as I nod. This kid had a point that I'm pretty sure Pepper and Rhodey had been trying to nail into by skull the past week. For some odd reason I'm only getting it now.

"You are a wise kid."

She tosses her hair back, "Duh."

I laugh and she smiles. The silence between us this time is comfortable as we listen to AJ's heart rate monitor.

About ten minutes later Pepper appears at the doorway. I smile to her in greeting and Carmen nods to her after having heard her heels clicking on the ground.

She smiles at me, "Tony why don't you go get a shower and put Morgan to bed? I can sit with AJ for a while. Plus, I think you need to explain to her about AJ."

Part of me wants to protest but the other part knows that I need to see Morgan and shower.

I nod, "Ok. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

I stand to leave the room and Carmen stands also, "I should be heading to bed too. Good night Pepper."

She smiles at Carmen, "Good night Carmen. See you Tony."

I nod as Carmen and I walk out of the room. I glance towards her, "Mind if I walk you to your room?"

She shakes her head, "Knock yourself out."

We walk comfortably for a few moments before I say, "I know you have an old soul but how are you holding up with what's been going on and all?"

She's definitely surprised by the question and I can see her contemplating answering sarcastically but she goes with a genuine answer, "Honestly? It's weird. On one hand I'm mad at my parents for lying to me but on the other hand, it's really cool that my biological father a super secret spy."

I smile, "Fan of spy movies?"

"I've seen every single James Bond movie. I want to get to know him but I don't want to offend my mom, who could be going to jail."

I nod, "It's a tough decision. You should talk to them about it."

She shrugs, "Maybe."

I glance at her door, "Well you should."

"And maybe you should stop stalling."

I glared at her lightly, "I am not stalling."

She smirks, "Sure you're not. Good night Mr. Stark. Thanks for the advise"

"Good night and good luck," I say as I continue down the hallway to the elevator to go to the elevator. That girl was smart. Most people can't call me on my crap like that even after they've known me for awhile. She's known me for like a week and could read me like an open book. Huh, I guess some people are just good at reading people.

The elevator dinged as I arrived on my floor breaking me out of my thoughts. I walked into the living room area and smiled when I saw Morgan sitting at the coffee table. She had a cute little concentration face on and hadn't even noticed I was there.

I walk over, "Hey Morgan. Whatcha doing?"

She looked up and a huge smile spread across her face, "Daddy!"

She runs over and gave me a hug, "I missed you!"

"I missed you to princess."

I glance at her paper, "What are working on?"

"A drawing for AJ since he always gives me drawings. Petey suggested it."

I smile, "Of course he did. Well I'm sure he'll love it."

She smiles, "Can we take it to him?"

"He's still asleep."

"Oh, but you're here."

I wince at that, "Well I wanted to see you for a bit."

She nods and looks at me, "Ok. Can we read a story?"

I nod, "Let's go."

We go to her bedroom and she hops into bed. She smiles at me and it hits me that I missed all of this with Dani and AJ. I'll never get that time back…

"Daddy,'' Are you ok?" Morgan asks quietly.

I look back towards her and wipe my eyes, "Yep. I'm good."

She looks at me with a serious face, "You're lying. What's wrong?"

I sigh as I kneel next to her bed, "It's complicated Princess."

She shrugs, "Uncomplicate it."

I chuckled, "You are too much like me, you know that?"

She shrugs, "That's what everyone says. You didn't uncomplicate it."

Yep just like me, "Okay...you know how Peter and Harley are your brothers because Mommy and I love them and see them like our children even though they aren't biologically ours. Like our DNA didn't create them like it created you. Do you understand?"

She nods so she continues, "So biologically speaking, AJ is your brother."

Her eyes widen a little, "So AJ's your kid?"

I nod, a little scared of her reaction, "So that means he's staying forever right? He's so much better at tea parties and I love the drawings he gives me!"

I smile, "So you're okay you have another brother?"

She nods happily but then a small frown appeared on her face, "Yep!"

I smile at her while glancing at the clock, "Well on that note, why don't we get you to sleep?"

"Because you didn't finish explaining why you're sad. Aren't you happy that AJ's my brother?"

"I'm thrilled that AJ's your brother! I couldn't be happier. But…he….he...had a…." my voice cracks as I looked down. How do you tell a five year old about her dead sister?

"Sister," Morgan supplies and then I see the light bulb go off on her face, "Was she my sister too?"

I nod.

"Oh. AJ said she died. Is that what makes you sad?"

I nod.

She looks at me thoughtfully, "Don't be sad Daddy. Do you remember what you told me when Uncle Steve died?"

I smile, "That he went to a place where he could be happy all the time but he still missed us."

"Well that's where Dani is too, so you don't need to be sad. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as I tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead.

"Love you 3000," she whispers as she dozes off.

"Love you 3000," I say as I walk out of her room. Weirdly the conversations with a five year old and a thirteen year old helped me today.

I glance at where I used to keep my liquor, and shake my head as I walk towards my would've been a good day for a drink.


	23. Chapter 23

"_I know."_

It feels like there's a heavy blanket on my body. The first thing I notice is a beeping sound. It was steady and familiar. I focused on that for a moment trying to place it. As I listened, I tried to open my eyes but it was too heavy. After trying and failing for what felt like forever, I heard another noise. This one was louder than the beep, and I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before.

"...and then Petey let me play with his legos! He never lets me play but I think it's because Mommy and Daddy have been sad lately and they haven't had time to play with me. They want you to wake up and they're worried. It's been forever."

Morgan! Wake up? What does she mean, wake up? Suddenly the events of the explosion and Abigail and my conversation with Dani.

I hear her sniffle, "Plus, I miss you. I like having you as my brother."

I wanted her to comfort her. I feel a pressure near my hand. I think she was squeezing it. I try to squeeze back.

I hear a small gasp, "AJ, can you hear me?"

I try really hard to squeeze her hand back and then I hear some more monitors going off. Suddenly there's a very bright light and I have to blink really hard. The room comes into focus. I could see the white sheets of the bed I was in. The lights were dimmed so I couldn't tell what time it was. I looked over to my right and see Morgan sitting there with a watery smile on her face.

"AJ! You're awake!"

I try to nod my head as she jumps on the bed to hug me. Once she pulled back, I gestured towards the water and she handed it to me. I drank it greedily. I put it down and gestured for her to climb back onto the bed. She smiled happily and curled up next to me.

"Yep," I say, my voice feeling dry and unused, "Did you miss me?"

She nods, "I drew you pictures. Do you want to see?"

I nod as she leans over to grab them to show me. They were pictures of me and her playing together. I also noticed she was in her pajamas.

"See?"

"They're great Half-Pint. Hey, how long have I been sleeping?"

"A week. Daddy's been in here everyday but Mommy made him get some sleep and then she fell asleep too, so Uncle Happy brought her back to bed. He fell asleep on the couch though."

"And how did you get here?"

She shrugs, "I had a dream and I couldn't go back to sleep. I was gonna go get a juice pop but then I saw Mommy and Uncle Happy. Afterwards, I asked FRI if you were alone and she said yes, so I sat with you and started talking to you. And then you woke up!"

I smile, "I did, didn't I?"

She nods and tries to stifle her yawn.

I pulled back the covers, and patted the bed, "Climb in. We can tell them I woke up in the morning."

She nods as she climbs in next to me and snuggles against me as she yawns, "Ok, but you will wake up, right?"

I nod and we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke groggily as I cracked my back. Around one am, Pep and I switched back so I could get some shut eye. I looked at the clock and it now read six am. Great, Pep must have let me sleep.

I stumble out of my room and walk into the living room. I was surprised to see Pepper knocked out in the living room chair. I saw the blanket placed over her, meaning Happy must have brought her back here. I walk over and gently nudge her awake.

She stirred slowly and blinked back up at me, "Tony?" Her eyes go wide, "Oh my goodness! I must have fallen asleep."

I touch her gently on the shoulder, "It's okay Pep. I guess we both needed it."

She glances at me up and down, "That talk with Morgan help you, didn't it?"

I nod, "It did. I think she understood."

Pepper nods and then her brow furrowed, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty. Morgan is normally up by now, isn't she?"

Pepper nods and says, "Hey, Friday, is Morgan up and playing in her room?"

"Miss Stark is not awake and not in her room. She has been in AJ's room since two am."

"How'd she-nevermind. Do you want to collect our daughter?" I say extending my hand to Pepper. She nods and we both stand and walk out of our floor.

As we exit the elevator and head towards AJ's room, we see Happy passed out in a chair and I look over at Pepper, "Should we leave him sleeping?"

She nods, "Let him rest."

We walk in and I smile seeing Morgan curled up to AJ. His arm was around her protectively. Wait, his arms around her!?

Pepper must have realized the same thing as me because she looked at with surprise.

"While you two stare at me in shock can one of you hand me a glass of water?"

We turn back to AJ and Morgan and saw that AJ's eyes were open and he a smile on his face.

Pepper let out a breath slash sob in relief as she rushed over to hug him.

"I'm okay Pepper," he says with the rasp still in his voice.

She let him go and handed him a glass of water she sat on the bed.

He glanced back at me and I felt my face melt as I walk over to him and give him a hug, "Don't scare us like that again."

AJ smiled, "Promise."

I nod as I try to force my emotions back down, "Ok. Fri, can you tell Helen AJ's awake?"

"Yes Boss."

I smile at him, gently. I'm so glad he's not dead.

* * *

The next hour was pretty much a blur for me. Dr. Cho comes in to check my vitals and declares me officially on the mend, which is good. Then Peter and Harley run in and Peter pretty much almost kills me again with his hug. Tony had to to pry him off of me. They stayed and so did Morgan, Tony and Pepper, Morgan never leaving my side after she woke up. Peter is currently updating me on the basic things I've missed in a week and I'm only paying attention to him. I hear a knock on the door and we all turn to see who it is.

I smile as I say, "Well look who finally decided to show up. What me waking up from a coma wasn't important enough to put on your schedule?"

Carmen smirks and replies as she saunters over, "Nope. I had to move about a dozen things to come see you. Do you know how much time I am wasting?"

I roll my eyes, "It's not like your time is worth much," I say as I look at her. She hadn't been sleeping and I would bet money that behind her glasses, her eyes were puffy. I really do hate worrying her, even though she'll never admit she's worried.

She reaches me and says, "Says the guy who just slept for a week straight, speaking of which-"

I feel a burst of pain in my arm and I jump about a foot as a yell, "OW!"

She gives me a hard look and says, "Si me haces eso otra vez, te mataré. Entiendes?"

I rub my arm, "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Eso duele como el infierno! Podrías haberme golpeado ligeramente…"

"That would defeat the point of punching you," she says as she takes a seat next to Pepper on the couch. She releases Acero off of his leash, presumably because she's been here several times, and he jumps up on the bed and greets me hello.

I chuckle, "Down boy. I'm alright."

"That's good to hear," a new voice says. I turn and see Audrey standing in the doorway.

I glance at Tony and I see that he's really nervous and then it occurs to me that I could probably easily be taken away by Audrey, even though Tony's my dad. I glance back at her and for the first time in my life I don't want to go.

"Um...thanks. Why are you here?"

She smiles at me sadly, "I need to talk to Tony and Pepper."

I look at her and I knew they didn't have a chance. Tony would have to fight a huge custody battle for me to prove he was a fit parent because of the injuries I had received.

"Your taking me away. Aren't you?"

I feel Morgan burrow into my side and I put a protective arm around her.

She hesitates, "Legally, I have to. I know that the events of the past few weeks weren't Tony's or Pepper's fault but stuff like this tends to happen to him. There is a very public pattern. You'll probably only have to go back to the state for a few weeks. Judges tend to look favorable on biological parents. I tried my best but I can't change the law."

We were all silent processing this information. Audrey hesitates, "Helen says you can be released in a couple of days. I'll be back later."

I nod as she leaves still digesting the news.

Peter's the first to speak, "Can she really do that?"

I nod, "Yep."

Carmen sighs, "At least you won't be alone."

I look at her with a confused look and she shrugs, "Spies apparently aren't fit parents either."

I nod as I collapse back onto the pillow. Morgan burrows deeper into my side as I hold her tighter. I knew happiness was a myth.

* * *

I hear a knock on the door as Tony walks into my room, "You all packed?"

I nod as I zip up my backpack. I was kind of surprised to see him, he had disappeared the last couple of days. Probably trying to find some way to keep me here. I glanced at him and I could tell he hadn't.

I chuckle dryly, "Ironman and a super spy couldn't find a way to keep their own children. What has this world come too?"

Tony gives me a small smile, "You know I won't let them keep you forever. And considering how grumpy Nick's been lately, I highly doubt he'll let them keep Carmen."

I shrug, "It's okay if you don't. You already have three kids."

He grabs my shoulders and looks my squarely in my eyes, "AJ, listen to me. I saw you as my kid pretty much since day one. Biologically being mine is just a bonus."

I smile, "Thanks Tony. For everything." I know he's going to try his best but I think it might take longer than he expects. However, I hope it goes his way. I like it here.

He smiles as her clears his throat and steps back, "We should probably get going. Audrey wants to have you at the group home by this afternoon."

I nod as I follow him out of the room to do my least favorite thing in the world, say goodbye. They always suck and no one leaves feeling good about themselves. Ever.

We walk into the main hallway and I see Peter, Harley, Pepper, Morgan, Happy, and Rhodey waiting to say goodbye.

Happy and Rhodey walk over and Rhodey gives me a brief hug and says, "See you soon kid." Happy nods in agreement.

"See you guys," I say as the move into the next room.

I glance up to see Audrey enter the room, so now we really have to start saying goodbye.

Harley picks up Morgan, and he and Peter walk over. Peter smiles sadly and says, "Hey, when you get back you can help upgrade the webs."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, "You know, after everything, I completely forgot who you were. It's weird since I feel like that's something I should remember."

Peter chuckles and Harley shakes his head and says, "Yeah well you'll have plenty of time to remember when you get back."

I smile as I turn to Morgan, "What's up Half-pint?"

` She sniffles and I feel a part of my heart break, "You're coming back, right? I need someone to have tea parties with and to draw pictures with."

My smile threatens to falter but I hold it together, "Well I'll only be gone for a little while. I promise I'll be back."

She holds up her pinky, "Pinky promise?"

I grab my pinky with hers, "Pinky promise."

She smiles and I give her a side hug as I move on to Pepper. She engulfs me into a warm hug as she whispers, "I promise I will get you back here. I need someone on my side sometimes."

I chuckle as I whisper back, "I know. Try bribing Morgan."

We pull away and Pepper wipes tears from her eyes.

Audrey turns to me, "Ready?"

"As much as possible," I say and I we walk towards the elevators. I walk into the elevator and wave goodbye as the door shuts behind me.

Audrey turns to me, "You know it's not forever right?"

I turn to her and say, "Nothing lasts forever. Not even a forever home."

***Sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to update more frequently. The sequel about Fury's daughter should be up soon too.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Wack!_

I jump up in my bed and hit my head on the bunk bed on top of me.

"Ow," I grumble as I rub my head. I glance over to see Kayla glaring at me.

"Come on and get dressed. She-Devil is going to be here any minute and you overslept!"

I spring out of my bed and start throwing on clothes and making up my bed. As I throw the sheets on I accidentally knock over a newspaper clipping. Kayla bends down and picks it up.

She smiles at me sadly as she reads the headline, "Tony Stark lost in court for custody over son", "You really think he's still going to get you out of this hell hole?"

I snatch the paper and stuff it back underneath my pillow, "Of course not. It's just a nice reminder that he tried."

Kayla shakes her head and from the look on her face I know she doesn't believe me. Hell, I don't believe me.

"And watch your language. You're only ten for crying out loud."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her frizzy hair into a bun, "Yeah but you wouldn't function without me.

"I could too, Sourpatch."

Before she could walk in Ms. Greenworth walked in. She was the definition of a demon. Audrey had dropped me off at her group home six months ago with the promise she would return soon to take me back to Tony. Yet, I'm still here. The only reason I stayed is because Audrey reminded me it would look like I'm actually interested in not being seen as a criminal and it would look better for Tony. It's not like it helped much. The judge refused to give custody of me to Tony based on a personal vendetta he had with Tony's father. No one found this out it until after the trial, so now I'm stuck waiting for a new judge. And Audrey said this wouldn't take too long. The only person keeping me sane is Kayla, and that's after she bugged me for the first two weeks I was here.

"Well children, I see that we all managed to be awake on time today with our beds made in an orderly fashion. Congrats. Proceed to the dining room for breakfast and since it's Saturday, your chore assignments."

Some of the kids groaned but I just grabbed my backpack as I proceeded to the dining room. There was about thirteen other kids besides Kayla and I living in the group home. Greenworth's husband owned a large sum of land of Herkimer County, several hours away from the city. Audrey claimed this was the only group home available, but I'm pretty sure she wanted to make sure I didn't run away again. On Saturdays, when we didn't have to take a long bus ride into town, we had to stay on the farm and do chores. I hate manual labor, but if we didn't do it, well let's say the Greenworths believed in corporate punishment. I did not missed being beat while living with the Starks.

We head to the dining room where our bowls of oatmeal are laid out and file in next to each other. I stir my oatmeal and glance at the television. The only thing that's ever on is the news and we're only ever allowed to see it during meal times. I can't wait to get out of here.

I see the headline on the television and I almost spit out my meal.

"...the Starks ask for their privacy as the search for their daughter. They also ask that if you spot her, that you return her home immediately. Thank you."

The lawyer steps away and I see Tony and Pepper. Pepper looks like she had been crying and was nervous. Tony looked off into the distance and I could see the hint of fear in their eyes. I can't believe Morgan had run away! She could be anywhere!

The tv clicked off and I practically jumped out of my chair. I need to get out of here.

"...and finally, Kayla and Antoni you're in charge of the stables for the day."

I hear Kayla groan next to but all I do is nod.

I grab my bag and Kayla and we start walking towards the stables.

"...earth to AJ. Hello!"

I jump at her voice and smile sheepishly, "Sorry. Just thinking."

She looks at me, "No you're scheming. What are you scheming about?"

I sigh as we enter the stables, "I'm going back to New York. My sister's missing and I have to find her."

She rolls her eyes, "What makes you think you can find Morgan if Tony and Pepper Stark can't?"

"I find her the first time," I shrug, "Look, I just want to make sure she's okay. I'll come back as soon as that happens. Cover for me?"

She looks at me bewildered, "You want me to ignore the fact that the genius is somehow going to get to New York City, which is a four hour car ride away, and then wander around the city looking for his little sister. How the heck am I supposed to cover for you?!"

I shrug, "You're smart. You can figure something out."

"Or...I could come with you?" she asks with a pleading look.

"What?! Kayla, it could be dangerous!"

She shrugs, "I'm a foster kid. I never get to go anywhere! Please?"

I sigh, "Fine. Only if you promise to go to Audrey after we see if Morgan's okay."

She nods.

I gesture towards the house, "Sneak back in and grab your bag, while I think of a transportation plan."

She nods as she runs off.

She gets back in a matter of minutes and we set off towards the forest.

"So, how are we going to get to New York?"

"The Mason's have an old car in their garage. If we can start it, that's our ride."

She raises her eyebrows, "We're going to steal a car?!"

"Well...fix and then steal but yeah. It's better than walking."

She shakes her head, "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

` When we got to the old barn, as per usual, no one was there. I gestured for Kayla to stay quite as I slowly slid open the door. In the middle of the barn was an old red pick up truck.

"That's our ride?" Kayla asked, with a slightly disgusted tone.

I roll my eyes as I walk over to pop the hood, "Yep."

"We are so going to get caught. Can you even drive?"

I grab some tools and start working on the engine, "Yep."

She gestured to what I was fixing, "How long is that going to take?"

"Shouldn't take too long."

She nods and is silent for about thirty seconds before asking, "Why haven't you lose hope in your dad?"

I stay silent as I continue to work.

"Don't think I don't notice. I know you believe nothing last forever but you can't let it go. Why?"

I sigh, "Because they showed me what it's like to have a family. And I believed him about wanting me. It's not like he didn't try, but CPS doesn't particularly want a kid to be in dangerous when living with someone, and I was kidnapped and chased by bad guys a few times. Plus, that wasn't even his fault."

"So that's why we're going to find Morgan? What if she was kidnapped by bad guys? Isn't Ironman they best person to deal with that situation?"

I shut the hood, "She wasn't kidnapped, she ran away. I have a feeling she was looking for me."

I look of realization flashed over Kayla's face as she nodded.

I gestured to the passengers door, "Now get in. We have a four hour drive ahead of us."

* * *

I stretch as I pull into an empty parking lot. We had been driving non-stop for four hours and I was tired and starving. I glanced at the clock and it was now twelve o'clock. Kayla was passed out in the seat next to me. I gently shake her awake. She jumps up and glares at me.

I shrug, "We better go before get caught. Plus, it's easier to see the city on foot."

We climb out of the car and Kayla stretches and asks, "So where to first?"

I sigh, "First we need money, which generally means pick-pocketing."

Her eyebrow raises as she says, "Aren't you supposed to be going on the straight and narrow?"

I nod, "I tried. It's harder than it looks. Plus, I'm hungry and we need money to get around."

She rolls her eyes, "Most people can do it."

I begin walking towards the streets, "I'm not most people."

She groans as we continue walking. Once we get to the end of the block, we turn and there is a street full of bust people.

I look over at Kayla, "Meet me in the alley at the end of the block. Okay?"

She nods and I walk ahead of her straight into the people. It's a huge crowd, so lifting a few wallets was easy. Most people don't even notice it's gone, especially if it was in their pants pocket. I reach the alley and look for Kayla. A few minutes later, she emerges looking exhausted from dealing with people.

I smile, "How you liking the big city?"

She glares, "It's a lot. Did you lift anything or are you all talk and no show?"

I smile as I lift up the three wallets that I borrowed, "Of course I did. Now let's see what we got."

I opened the wallets and took out all the cash in them. There was about $100 dollars in total.

I slip the money into my pocket and say, "Ok now, we go leave wallets at a local store and head to the Lower East Side on the bus. It'll be like 15 minutes. Plus, I'll get you food."

Kayla nodded, "Why would Morgan go there?"

I sigh, "Because no one would look there. Would you expect a five year old to be able to get to the Lower East Side by herself?"

Kayla shakes her head.

"Exactly. Let's get going."

* * *

After hopping off the bus, I breathed in deeply. I had missed the smell of the city.

Kayla looked around curiously, "So this is where you grew up?"

I nod, "Yep. Best place in the world. Come on, I know where she is."

We walked through the streets to my hiding place. I open the gate for Kayla step in.

"Where are we?"

I let out a breath as I glance up the fire escape, "Home."

I start climbing up the fire escape and Kayla follows. When we reach the top I glance inside and feel a tugging in my heart. Morgan's in there, curled up in my old sleeping bag.

I gesture for Kayla to remain quiet and I slip inside the window. I lean down and gently shake Morgan.

"Come on Half-Pint, time to wake up."

Morgan stirs slowly and rubs her eyes. It takes her a moment to register me and her face breaks into the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"AJ!"

"Hey Morgan!" I laugh as she launches herself at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?!"

She at least had the decency to look kind of guilty, "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you but Daddy was taking forever. I figured you might be here."

I squeeze the bridge of my nose, "I missed you too Mo, but you can't run off like that. Everyone's probably really worried."

She sniffles, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Pepper and Tony when I take you back."

She brightens up, "You're coming with me?!"

I nod, "Got to make sure you get back safely but I can't stay. We'll drop you off at the doorstep or something. And you can't tell anyone I'm the one who took you back, ok?"

She nods and stands. A look of confusion crosses her face, "Who's that?"

I look over to see Kayla standing awkwardly by the window admiring the artwork, "Oh yeah. Kayla, this is my sister Morgan, Morgan this is my friend Kayla."

Morgan brightens up and waves, "Hi!"

Kayla gives her a small wave back.

Now I just have to figure out how to get Morgan back to the tower.


	25. Chapter 25

I walk quickly towards the subway entrance with a plan forming in my mind. I glance at Morgan, whom I had put a hat on, and Kayla. They were not going to like breaking into the subway.

I pull them to the side, "Okay we don't have enough money left over to take the subway for all three of us, so we're going to have to break some laws."

Kayla glares at me, "Again?"

I nod, "Yep. Let's go."

We enter the subway and I pull them to the side. I look around and see a large crowd of people entering the station. I gesture towards them.

"Slip in with them and hop over the grate. Make sure no one sees you. Ok?"

They nod and I take Morgan by the hand, "Mo's with me. Kayla, you follow."

I walk briskly into the crowd of people. We get close to the bars and I whisper to Morgan, "Crawl under. I'll meet you on the other side."

She nods and slips underneath the bar. I glance around, and thankfully, no one noticed. Can always count on New Yorkers not to care.

I myself slide over the bars as I had done, admittedly thousands of times before. I look over to where I had told Morgan and Kayla to wait for me. Kayla gave me a relieved smile as we walked over.

"I don't want to that again."

I roll my eyes at her, "Live a little."

She glares, "You taught a ten year old and a five year old how to break into the subway. I did live a little."

Morgan giggles a little as I stutter, "Let's just get on the train. We needn to get to the tower."

* * *

After about a half hour we found ourselves outside the subway station with a crowd of people. Kayla was glancing around and she smiled when she saw the street.

"Oh my goodness! We're on Broadway!"

I nod and Morgan looked at her confused, "You've never been to Broadway?"

She shakes her head, "I've never really been in the city."

Morgan looks at her sadly but then smiles as she says, "Well you should come visit and Daddy can take us!"

I snort, "That might not be for a while. Do you remember why I'm taking you home?"

Her smile fades as she says, "Oh yeah."

I pat her on the shoulder, "Don't worry kid. I'm sure they'll only lightly kill you."

She groaned and Kayla grinned as we walked down the street. As we approached the tower, I felt my heart beating quickly. I hadn't been there in six months and I would bet Tony and Pepper were there.

"Look! It's the tower!" Morgan said excitedly.

We walk closer towards the entrance but I pull Morgan and Kayla aside before we can get spotted.

"Okay Mo. This is it. Go inside and tell Tony that you're sorry and that you came back on your own."

She looked at me confused, "You're not coming with me?"

"Um…no. Kayla and I have plans. It's just better if you go in by yourself."

"But why? I left so you could come home!"

I swallow, "Mo, it doesn't work like that. It's...it's complicated but I can't go home. Tony could get in trouble."

She nods sadly as she gives me a hug, "Ok. But come home soon."

"I'll try my best."

She waves goodbye to Kayla and runs towards the building. I make sure she gets inside before I turn back towards Kayla.

"Come on. It looks like it's about to rain, plus we need to get out of here. I garuntee Tony will be checking security cameras."

Kayla nods and says, "I thought you wanted to go home."

I turn and walk away, "Like I said, it's better this way,"

* * *

I'm pacing back and forth across the living room. Pepper's sitting on the couch biting her nails and Rhodey's sitting next to her. It's been a couple of days since Morgan's gone missing, and I think I'm going to die. Friday's ran every search of all the security in the tri-state area. The only think she found was that Morgan had left on her own and had started walking east. That's all they had and it was driving him crazy. How could his five year old daughter outsmart him?

"Probably from the little bit of time she spent with AJ," Peter said as he walked into the room.

He gave Peter a perplexed look and Peter said, "You said that out loud."

"Um...oh. Any luck?"

Peter shakes his head, "No."

He looked over at Peter. The kid had been searching the city non-stop for the last few days. He looked about as terrible as the rest of them.

"Boss?"

Everyone jumped as Friday spoke. Tony recovered first and asked, "Did you find something Fri?"

"Yes. Young Miss Stark has entered the building and Happy is bringing her up."

I felt a gaint weight lifted off my shoulders. Pepper stood up just as the elevator rang. I watched as she ran over to Morgan, who looked dirty but otherwise unharmed, and wrapped her in a big hug.

I walk over and hug them as well. I feel some of the tears I had been holding back fall down as I hug them.

Pepper and I pull back to look at her. Suddenly Pepper grips Morgan by the arms and firmly states, "Never. Never. Never do that again. Do you understand?"

Morgan's eyes grow big and she shakes her head yes, "I'm sorry Mommy...I just…."

Tears were now falling down her cheeks, "...I just wanted to find AJ. I miss him."

Pepper's eyes softened at that, "Oh baby."

I pulled her into my arms, "Morgan, we're going to get AJ back. But not now. We're going to find away."

She nods into my shoulder, "I know. That's what he said."

Pepper looked at me with wide eyes and I pull Morgan back to look at her, "That's what he said?"

A look of realization crosses her face before she says, "Uh...yeah. When he left for his new home."

Peter looked at her, "Morgan, how did you get home? You've never been able to get back by yourself."

She looks at me and swallows, "He told me not to tell."

"Fri, pull up all the security footage from around the tower around the time Morgan got in."

Multiple screens appeared in front of me and I began swiping. I found one and I zoomed in. A teenaged boy and a young girl were walking away from the tower and the boy turns, raising a hand to the camera to say goodbye.

"Fri, pause," I say as I zoom in on the photo. His eyes were sunken in and he had lost weight, but it was definitely AJ.

"Fri, can you see where they went after this?"

"No. AJ took care to avoid security."

I groan, "Of course he did. Whose the kid with him?"

"Kayla Sinclaire. Age 10. Resident of Greenworths Foster Home. They seem to be friends."

"Do you think they'll head back there?" Rhodey asks.

"No. I think I know where they're going," Peter says, "Right Morgan?"

* * *

"I'm soaked," Kayla says as we walk down the street.

I roll my eyes, "Well we were walking in the rain. Of course your soaked."

"I'm soaked and we're going to an abandoned old house. Yeah."

I shoot her a look as I open the gate, "You could have gone back to the Greenworths."

"Over my dead body. I'd rather starve by choice than by force."

I nod in agreement as we reach the window and I pull it open, "Same."

I indicate for her to go first. I look back at the city and hope Tony didn't kill Morgan.

"Uh...AJ?"

I turn, "Yeah?"

"You might want to come in here."

My brow creases in confusion as I climb through the window.

"What's -" I stop mid-sentence when I see Rhodey and Tony standing in the middle of the room.

Tony gives me a small smile, "Hey kid."

"Uh...hey. What...what are you doing here?"

He gives me a look, "You really thought I wouldn't track you down?"

I look at the floor, "You shouldn't have. You'll get in trouble."

"Yeah well I stopped caring as soon as I saw how much weight you lost."

I give him a small smile, "Now come on. I don't look that bad, do I?"

"You don't look that good either," Tony says as he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you kid," he whipsers.

"Missed you too Tony," I say back.

We pull apart and I notice Rhodey standing behind Tony with a smile on his face, "Hey Uncle Rhodey."

He pulls me into a hug too, "Hey kid. Nice to see you again."

"You too."

I pull back and Kayla clears her throat. I turn to her and she gives me a raised eyebrow with her arms crossed across her chest.

I give her a small smile, "Oh yeah. Tony, Rhodey, this is Kayla Sinclaire, a friend from the group home. Sourpatch, this is Tony Stark and Colonel James Rhodes."

Tony extends his hand his hand and she shakes his hand, "So you're the girl Morgan mentioned. It's a pleasure."

"Um...likewise," she says kind of starstruck.

Rhodey also extends his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you Kayla."

She shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Rhodes."

He smiles, "You can call me Rhodey."

"I'll keep that in mind," she says.

I turn back to Tony, "So...you didn't really answer my question."

He clears his throat, "I want you to come home. If you're here the Greenworths are obviously...not great. Pepper can deal with the red tape later. Look kid, you're my kid and I don't want you staying with a stranger doing who knows what to you or in old house freezing to death from the rain, which by the way you are already doing because you walked here from Broadway in the rain but I'm trying to let that go, and I'll be damned if I just let that happen. Come home."

I look at Tony, "Give me a minute."

He stares at me in confusion as I pull Kayla to the side.

She looks at me confused, "Um...what are you doing? You've been waiting to go home for six months!"

"I'm aware of that Kayla. I just...I just don't want to ditch you."

Her eyes soften, "AJ, you have a family waiting for you. Go to them. I'll be fine. The Greenworths really aren't that bad."

"Kayla, they...they hurt us for breaking small rules. They'll kill you for running away. Last time they broke your ribs. I can't let you go back to that. Come with me."

"What?!"

"Pepper could find you a better home. A more permanent home."

She looks down, "AJ...don't make me a promise you can't keep. I've already been let down too many times."

"I promise they will try and that's more than a lot of people do," I say genuinely.

She gives me a slight nod and I turn back to Tony.

"Ok, I'll come home but you have to make sure it's ok with Audrey and take Kayla with us. She can't go back there."

Tony nods in understanding, "Ok. I'll call Audrey, which Pepper would have made me do anyways -"

"Wait, Pepper doesn't know you're here?!"  
He rolls his eyes, "-of course she does. For once, she was on board with me breaking several rules, and especially if it's for her favorite kid. And by the way Kayla, we had no intentions of making you go back or leaving you here. Now Happy's waiting downstairs and you two are soaking, so can we go?"

I look at Kayla, who still looks a little shocked, "Yeah. We're ready."

We all head towards the window. Kayla and Rhodey go first and I follow. I hear a bang and a string of curses.

I shake my head at Tony as I continue out the door.

Rhodey smirks, "It looks like something smacked some sense into you Tony."

Tony glares, "Do you want a ride back to the tower or not, Platypus?"

"If you left me Pepper would kill you."

He shakes his head as he opens the car door, "Nah. I've got AJ, so we're good."

I cliimb in with Kayla next to me, while Tony and Rhodey continue to bicker. I smile when I see Happy turning around.

"Hey kid, glad you're back," he says with a smile.

"Thanks Happy," I gesture towards Kayla, "this is my friend Kayla. Kayla, this is Tony's head of security Happy Hogan."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hogan. Thank you for the ride," she says politely.

Tony and Rhodey climb into the car as Happy says, "Nice to meet you too."

Tony clapped his hands, "Ok Hap, to the tower!"

I see Happy roll his eyes as we begin driving off. Finally, I get to go home.


	26. Chapter 26

The ride back to the tower is mostly awkward silence. I know Tony was itching to ask me questions but Pepper probably told him to give me some space or to wait until she was there. Either way, I'm glad for the thinking time. Kayla and Rhodey ended up making awkward small talk over something that I can't remember while I stare out of the window.

As we near the tower Tony clears his throat. I turn my head towards him and he says, "I just thought you should know Audrey is at the tower already."

I raise an eyebrow, "Is she hears to kill you or take me away?"

He shrugs, "Honestly? I don't know but I already told you she's not taking you again."

I nod and go back to staring out the window. Happy pulls up into what I assume is the private garage. It occurs to me that I actually haven't spent a lot of time in the tower, besides being injured.

We climb out of the car and I glance around the garage. I smirk at Tony, "So this is where you keep all of your fancy cars. I was wondering about that."

He looks at me in mock astonishment, "You think I would move my baby's into the middle of the woods? Shame on you!"

"Like leaving them alone here is any better," Kayla mumbles. Rhodey and I both laugh at Tony's surprised face. He wasn't expecting that from a ten year old her just met.

She shrugs and says, "Just an observation."

His face softens into an amused smile as he looks at me, "I can see why you two got along."

We start walking towards the elevator, "It's more like her making sure I stay out of trouble and me keeping her life more entertaining."

She raises an eyebrow at that as Tony says, "I do the same thing for Rhodey."

Rhodey also raises an eyebrow and I whisper to Tony, "Well I think our Sour Patches are annoyed at our comments."

Tony nods, "I concur," Tony says as we step into the elevator.

Rhodey looks like he's about to say something when Friday says, "Boss, Miss. Potts would like me to inform you that she and Audrey are waiting for you in the living room."

Tony nods, "Alright Friday."

"And AJ, welcome back."

I smile, "Thanks Fri."

I glance over to Kayla. The whole conversation with the AI hadn't even fazed her, "That didn't surprise you?" I ask.

She shrugs, "At some point in life, things stop surprising you. Plus, we're at Tony Stark's tower. Of course there's an AI."

I roll my eyes at her, "Only you wouldn't be the least bit fascinated."

She shrugs again and I see Rhodey shake his head at us.

The elevator chimes and opens to the living room area. I hear my heart thundering in my ears as I step off the elevator. I glance over at the sitting area, and see Pepper and Audrey sitting on the couch. From their body language, I can already tell that they probably argued already.

As soon as we're in sight I see relief flash over Pepper's face. She stands up and walks over to wrap me in a hug. Her vanilla scent wafts into nostrils and I'm surprised how much I actually missed it.

"I missed you and I'm glad you're alright. Albeit, a little skinny. Thank you for bringing Morgan back," she whispers into my ear.

"Your welcome and I missed you too," I say as I return the hug.

We pull apart and I see her quickly wipe tears away. She raises an eyebrow in Kayla's direction so I quickly say, "Oh and this is my friend, Kayla. She helped me bring Morgan back."

Kayala extends her hand to Pepper, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Stark."

Pepper shakes her hand and says, "It's nice to meet you too Kayla. It's nice to put a face to the name, since Morgan's been talking about you non-stop for the last few hours. Oh and you can call me Pepper."

Kayla nods and then I hear Audrey clear her throat. I turn towards her and I met with conflicting emotions. Usually, I'm happy to see her but recently she keeps pulling me away from those that I love.

She gives me a small smile, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have some business to take care of."

Tony puts a protective hand on my shoulder, "We're not giving him back. I have legal rights as his father to keep my son."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Stark. The reason you were denied before was because I've seen your dangerous life style in person. But after your wife and I talked, I have decided to give you a second chance."

Tony and Pepper looked at her in confusion as I say, "Really?"

She nods, "He seems to care for you and this is the first parents of foster parents in five years that you haven't run from. I'm running out of options. There are some legal things for you to sign before I go, and I will have to check up on you occasionally, but AJ you can stay."

I grin, "Really?!"

She nods and I feel like a giant weight was lifted off my chest. Then I remember something, "What about Kayla?"

Audrey gives me a sad smile, "No one here has any legal ground for Kayla. I'll make sure she finds good foster parents."

At the word foster parents, I see a brief flash of fear cross Kayla's face. Apparently I'm not the only one because Rhodey says, "What if she stayed with me?"

Audrey looks at him in confusion so he elaborates, "I got my license to foster kids a few months ago in case it came down to AJ having to live with me before they approved Tony. I have the space if you want?" he said now addressing Kayla.

She looked at him in shock and I nudged her and whispered, "This is the part where you say yes."

She stammered out a "Yes," before still looking shocked.

Audrey looked thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, "You'll have to come with me to get some paperwork signed and stuff, but if all of your stuff is up to date, I don't see why not."

I grin over at Kayla and I whisper, "See, I told you that you wouldn't have to go back."

She snaps out of shock to say, "None of this went how you planned! You didn't tell me anything!"

I shrug, "Whatever."

We're about to continue on when Pepper says, "AJ, why don't you go change and get ready for bed while I help Kayla do the same? Rhodey, you and Kayla can spend the night since it's late and you two still have to sign some forms."

The four of us nod. I walk over to Tony and he wraps me into a hug, "Night, kid. Try to get some sleep before Morgan, Peter, and Harley come find you in the morning."

I smile, "Peter and Harley are around?"

He nods, "Yep. So is May and a good chunk of the Avengers. They wanted to make sure Morgan was ok. You coming back is just a bonus."

I roll my eyes, "Gee thanks Tony. Night."

I walk towards my room. I hear Kayla saying good night to Rhodey and Pepper telling Rhodey Kayla would be in the room next to his own.

I inched down the hallway to the room I remembered was mine, even though I don't remember spending much time here. Although I did sleep in here a bit. I open the door and I'm by myself for the first time in a long time. I missed sleeping in full bed. I drop my bag on the bed and head to shower.

After taking a shower I walk back into the room and look at the bed. I move my bag and slide it underneath my bed. I couldn't wait until I actually had time draw again.

I look up at the ceiling and for the first time in several months I fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

I sit up upright gasping for breath. It takes me a moment to realize I wasn't still on the farm. I relax back against my bed trying to get a grip. It takes me a minute but I eventually calm down. I glance at the clock and smile when I see it's four am.

"At least it's not two," I mumble underneath my breath.

"Friday?" I ask wondering if the AI would respond.

"Yes AJ?"

"Is anyone up?"

"No but Boss is in his lab. He did not technically go to bed. Would you like me to wake him?"

"No thanks. Do you know what he was doing?"

"I can not tell you."

"Because it concerns me?"

"I can not tell you. May I suggest going back to sleep?"

I sigh, "I'll pass on that but thanks for the suggestion. I think I'll just draw."

"There is a set of colored pencils in the desk drawer for you."

I walk over to the desk, "Thanks Fri."

I open the drawer and see a large range of colored pencils with a stack of paper next to them. I shake my head, Tony was always thinking ahead. For once, I decide not to sketch in my sketchbook. I grab a piece of paper and started to draw.

A while later, I glance at the clock. It's only six thirty and I have almost a complete drawing of the tower finished. I stretch and groan. I decide to go get something to drink.

I grab a t-shirt and throw it on before I exit my room. The rooms directly across from mine are Peter's and Harley's. They were, not surprisingly closed. I wandered into the kitchen and open the fridge looking for some water. I put the pitcher on the counter and it occurs to me that I have no idea where the glasses are.

I look around the cabinets trying to figure out what to do when I hear a voice from behind me, "There in the left cabinet."

I spin around and I see Captain America standing there.

I turn back around and grab the glass. After I pour the water, "Um...thanks Captain."

He smiles as he sits at the island. He's in work out clothes and looks like he's about to go for a run, "Sam's fine."

I nod, "Cool. I'm..um...AJ."

He nods, "Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you."

"Probably not as much as I've heard about you."

He chuckles, "Probably not. What are you doing up so early? You know Tony's probably planning a thing."

"Yeah. I know. I just couldn't sleep."

He glances over at the clock, "Well you have a bit of time until Morgan, Peter, and the rest are up. Care to join me? I'm going to do a few laps in the gym."

I shrug, "Why not?"

He smiled, "Great. Follow me."

I nod and we both walk towards the elevators. Sam told Friday to bring us down to the gym. The elevator reached the gym floor and the doors slid open. My jaw drops at how huge the gym was. There was an indoor track, which I assume we're heading too. On one side of the track, was a sparring mat with boxing stuff and on the other side, was weights and other gym equipment.

Sam chuckles at my shock, "There's a shooting range on the floor above as well and an area where Thor and Bruce occasionally spar. We also use it for training simulations."

"Cool," I whisper.

Sam shakes his head and gestures for me to follow.

After we stretch we line up on the track. Sam glances over, "Um...I don't really talk while I run if that's ok with you."

I nod, "That's fine. I have a feeling there will be plenty of time to talk later. Do you always work out this early?"

He nods, "Normally earlier at four but I got in late last night. Ready? Don't try to keep up. It never ends well."

I nod as we start, "I'll keep that in mind."

The first few minutes were torture but after a while I hit my stride. It's been a while since I had ran just for the fun of it.

_My lungs were burning but I decide to keep running anyways. I pass the mark on track and stop to catch my breath. I lean over and pant as I hear slow clapping from behind me._

_I glance over to see Dani and Carmen. Carmen shakes the stop watch and gestures towards it, "Your fastest time yet. You're like a ten year old Jesse Owens. I could almost see the streaks around the track."_

_Dani gives a wheezy laugh as she adjusts the oxygen tube around her nose, "I could've beaten you."_

_I shake my head as I walk over to them, "Not a chance."_

_She raises an eyebrow, "You don't know."_

_I grab my hoodie, "Stick to music Dani."_

_She sticks out her tongue at me in response.  
_"_Knock it off you two. We better get going home, the street lights just came on," she says pointing to the lights._

_I sigh, "Yeah. We should get going back to the McKneels."_

"_Or not," Carmen says, "you guys hate the McKneels and they treat you like crap!"_

"_Food and a bed is nothing to complain about," Dani says as she slowly gets up and picked up her bag with her oxygen in it._

"_That's true. We'll see you tomorrow. Promise."_

_Carmen looks at Dani for reassurance, "Promise?"_

_Dani nods as she starts to drag me away, "Promise. And I'll have a new song for you to criticize."_

_Carmen grins, "Oh great."_

_I turn and wave, "See ya Car."_

_She waves, "Bye guys."_

My lungs are screaming as the memory ends. Sweat is pouring down my back as I slow to a walk. Sam is sitting on the side already doing his cool down. I'm sure he lapped me a few times, but I was honestly too distracted to tell.

I walk over and join him. He smiles up at me, "I'm impressed that you ran all that time without stopping."

"Had a lot to think about. How long has it been?" I ask as I drink some water.

"It's about seven thirty now. That why you were up so early?"

I stay quiet as I stretch, not really wanting to talk about my problems with Sam.

He gets the hint as he gestures towards the elevator, "If you go now, you can get in a shower before the rest of them are up. By the way, your welcome to run with me anytime."

I nod, "That sounds like a great idea. Um...thanks for the run. I think I might take you up on that offer."

"Looking forward to it," Sam says I walk off back to the elevator.

I get back upstairs to find the kitchen area empty. It was about 7:45 now, so I have time to take a shower. Maybe that'll get me out of my head.

* * *

I step out of the shower and look for a new t-shirt to throw on. I'd really missed hot water showers. The Greenworths didn't believe in it, unless it was for a reward.

As I'm drying my hair I hear a knock on my door.

I walk over and open the door, and Tony knocks me over coming inside so fast. He quickly shuts the door behind him.

I give him a confused look as he says, "Oh good. You're awake."

"So are you. You are aware that it's only 8 am, right?"

He gives me a small glare, "I am but I thought it would fun surprising people with your return. Morgan and the rest are going to come out for breakfast pretty soon."

"Finally. You guys get up so late."

"Or you just get up really early. Friday told me you and Sam went running."

"Yeah it was fun plus he was the only one up."

"Not true. Kayla and Rhodey got up pretty early but I'm pretty sure they're playing a game or something. Rhodey said they'd join us later."

I shrug, "Not surprised. So, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Tony grinned, "I'm glad you asked," he said as he began whispering the plan into my ear.

* * *

I'm sipping my coffee and watching Pepper cook pancakes when Morgan runs in. Not surprisingly, Peter and Harley are trailing behind her looking half-way awake. She probably woke them up.

She runs up to me, "Good morning Daddy!"

"Morning Morguna. How'd you sleep?"

"Good!" she said stretching out the 'oo' while Peter helped her onto the bar stool.

I look over at the boys while May and Happy walked into the room, "How about you two?"

"Good," Peter said still looking like he was waking up and his hair a mess.

Harley gave me a thumbs up as he sipped his coffee.

May and Happy reached the table and both climbed onto their respective stools. They both wave good morning as they too start to wake up.

Pepper starts to set the table and she looks at the boys, "Will you two help me set the table and not break anything?"

Peter groans as he gets up, "It was one time!"

"And very expensive china."

I snort as Harley drags Peter away. I pick up Morgan and say, "Come on, Mo. Let's help 'em out."

She nods and I grab a stack of pancakes and enter the dining room.

After all the food was on the table, I snuck an extra plate setting on to the table. Luckily, no one noticed since the only people who were really awake were Morgan, Pepper, May, and myself.

We all sit down and I clasp my hands together, loud enough to make a sound and say, "Dig in!"

I'm not watching my kids as they start to fight over food. I'm facing the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and I see AJ walk out. He strolls into the room, quietly might I add, and pulls out the empty chair in between Peter and Harley. He gives Pepper and I smile, as he grabs he picks up his fork, unlike Peter and Harley who had been bickering over tongs, and puts several pancakes on his plate. He grabs the syrup and pours them over the pancakes and begins eating.

I look over at May who was the only one who had realized that AJ had apppeared because she wasn't arguing over food. Morgan wasn't either but she liked watching her brothers bicker and was fully involved in that. Her mouth opened slightly but Happy gestured for her to stay quiet.

She does and I turn back to the kids. Morgan was the first to notice AJ, surprisingly, and I watch her eyes grow comically wide and her mouth drops open, "AJ!" she screams.

He looks up from his stack of pancakes, his fork half-way in the air. He gives her a small smile and says, "Morning."

Peter and Harley look over at each other and then look down at the same time. AJ waves up at them, "What's up guys?"

Peter and Harley both break out into a grin as Peter pulls AJ into a hug. Morgan runs around to the other side of the table and also hugs him with Harley briefly joining in.

I look at the scene and I feel tears at the back of my eyes as I see the picture of my family finally put back together again.


	27. Chapter 27

Morgan, you can let me go now," I say as Peter and Harley both release me. She shakes her head so I pick her up and set her in my lap. She buries her face in my neck and I smile.

"Missed you too kid," I chuckle as I shift my grip on her in order to grab my fork.

As I put the fork in my mouth, I glance over to Peter and the shocked look on his face made me spit out my bite in a fit of laughter.

"You guys should see your faces," I say laughing.

Harley glares, "Yeah well you try having your little brother disappear for six months. Speaking of which, when did you get here?"

"And how?" Peter adds.

May looks at him to stop asking questions but I say, "Last night, well technically afternoon since I brought Morgan back,"

Both Harley and Peter quickly look over at her and she lifts her head off my shoulder to give them a guilty smile and a shrug, "AJ and Kayla told me not to tell!"

"Who's Kayla?" Harley asked,

"Morgan!" Peter shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" Morgan says apologetically.

"She's my friend from the group home. She's staying with Rhodey," I answer.

"Rhodey?" Happy asks surprised.

Tony nods, "Yep. She's a sweet kid. Morgan, are you going to eat breakfast or stick to AJ all day?"

She gives her father her serious face before saying, "Both."

Pepper snorts behind her hand at Tony's surprised facial expression.

I look down at her, "You have to finish eating before we can do anything today."

She reluctantly climbs off my lap and mumbles, "Fine."

As Morgan walks back to her seat, I ask, "What are we doing today?"

"Well most of the day, it's up to you guys what we do but this evening we're having a family dinner."

I nod and Peter looks over at me, "By the way, when he says family, he means all of the Avengers."  
I start to cough up the orange juice I had swallowed, "All of the Avengers?!"

Tony shrugs, "Well the one's Morgan knows. Before you came back, we were throwing a get together anyways so they could see she's alright. Plus, you were going to eventually meet them."

"Um...who exactly is them?"

Morgan chimes, "Uncle Thor, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Clint, Aunt Laura, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel, Auntie Tasha, Scott, Hope, Cassie, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam."

Harley looks over, "AKA Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and his family, Black Widow, Ant-man and his daughter, The Wasp, the Winter Soldier, and Captain America."

Peter looks over at me sympathetically, "At least you've met Bruce."

I nod, "I've actually met Sam too. We went running together."

Tony looks over at me and smirks, "Did you tell him you were on his left?"

I give him a confused look as Pepper and Happy chuckle.

He waves it off and says, "Anyways, it'll be fine. They're all nice and none of the bite. It'll be fun."

I nod slowly, not really believing him. I don't like parties, especially ones I know I'm going to end up being the center of attention.

Pepper thankfully decides to change the subject, "So, until then we have nothing plans. What do you guys want to do?"

I shrug. I figured Tony, Peter, Harley, and I would end up in the lab later, but Morgan doesn't really do that type of stuff.

Morgan's face splits into a grin as she gets an idea, "Can we have a family art contest?"

Happy's eyebrows automatically raise, "Um...who would be competing? Would your Dad?"

Tony shoots Happy a withering look over Morgan's head as she nods, "Yep! Daddy, Petey, Harley, AJ, and you. Me, Mommy, and Anutie May will be the judges."

Tony snickers as Happy's face drops and May smirks.

"Oh," Morgan says suddenly looking at me, "AJ, you're only allowed to finger paint. To make it fair."

Tony smirks at that, "I knew Morgan loved, me."

I push back my chair to start clearing the table, "Doesn't matter, I'll still win."

* * *

After everyone got dressed, we set up the competition area. One table had three chairs and name tags for each of the judges. The other table had all the acrylic paint in the building on it. Across from the judges table, there were four easels with white canvases on them.

Peter, Harley, Tony, Happy, and I all stood at each other canvases waiting for our instructions.

Morgan clapped her hands together, "Ok! Welcome to the Stark Family Art Competition. I'm your host and first judge, Morgan Stark. The next judge is Pepper Potts Stark and the last judge is May Parker."

Pepper steps forward, "Our theme today will be family, since this is a family competition."

May steps forward, "You will be judged on creativity, tear-factor, and quality. Are there any questions?"

"What is the tear-factor?" Tony asks.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Is it sentimental or does it have an emotional meaning. Honesty, don't worry about it Tony."  
He glares, "I can be sentimental!"

She raises an eyebrow and Morgan clears her throat to get her parents to stop arguing.

"Anyways," Morgan says with a slight glare at Pepper and Tony, "you guys will have one hour to complete your paintings. Everyone's allowed to uses brushes and pencils to sketch, except AJ. Ready, your time starts now!"

FRIDAY pulls up a time and Peter and Harley scramble immediately too the table for paint.

Happy and I both casually walk over, while Tony just stares.

I grab a few colors and head back to my seat. The image I had in my head wasn't that complicated and was something I hadn't thought about in a while. I dip my finger into the orange and begin painting.

About twenty minutes in, the judges walked around to ask each of us what we were doing.

"So, Petey, what are you painting?"

Peter, who had somehow managed to get paint all over himself, said, "I'm trying to paint that scene in Star Wars where they take down the big brown thingies, with the rope."

"And how does that have to do with family?" May asks, pretending to be critical.

"Well, this was Uncle Ben's favorite movie and we used to watch all the time. And then, on one of my first interactions with Tony, I refrenced it. Also, we watched it as a movie night after I came back and it was the first thing I did with Morgan."  
Pepper smiled at that, as well as May and Morgan, and said, "Well that qualifies. Keep up the good work Peter."

They moved on to Harley.

A look of confusion passes across Morgan's face as Pepper starts to laugh, "Harley, why are you painting Dora?"

"Because the reason your Dad and I stayed in contact was because he broke my sister's vintage Dora watch."

"And you guilt-tripping me," Tony adds from the other side of the room, "that and you were a cool kid. Speaking of the watch, does Lizzie still have it?"

Harley nods as Morgan asks, "Is she coming to visit soon?"  
"Maybe when she's on break."

Morgan nods, "Ok. Moving on," she says with a wave of her hand.

They get to Happy, who was painting boxing gloves.

May looks over at her boyfriend, "What's with the boxing gloves Hap?"

He shrugs, "I used to box and that's how I became Tony's body guard. Changed my life."

Morgan nods, "Very few words but I'll count it."

I glance up as Morgan, Pepper, and May move towards me. I smirk as I see Morgan's jaw drop.

I smirk, "Mo, I'm not done yet."

She just shakes her head in shock as May and Pepper arrive.

"Wow," May says just as surprised as Morgan.

Pepper gives me a smile, "Good job."

Tony tries to look over, "What'd he paint?"

"Let him explain, Tony. Although, I don't think you're going to win," Pepper says with a smirk.

He glares, "You haven't even seen mine yet!"

Morgan clears her throat, finally out of her stupor, "What have you painted, AJ?"

"The alleyway where I first met Morgan, but at sunset," I say as I add details to the surrounding buildings. The sunset was the center of the piece really. They building and the alley were just details added to the painting. It was an abstract painting for sure, but you could tell what it was. The oranges and yellows of the sunset really brightened the painting and it blended nicely with the darkness at the top of the painting. I had also managed to paint in some of the taller skyscrapers with their classic twinkling New York lights. It's a good painting, if I do say so myself.

"It's gorgeous," she states matter of factly.

"Thanks," I mumble as I add some details.

"Why at sunset?" May asks.

"My sister's favorite time of day was sunset, especially in the alleyway. It always reflected off the buildings nicely. She used to say it was a little piece of heaven made for only us to see."

I glance up to see Pepper giving me a genuine smile and she says, "Well I think she was right."

It's silent for a moment before Pepper claps her hands together and says, "Well we still have one more potential second place winner to judge."

There was a chorus of "Heys!" from the other competitors as the judges waked over to Tony.

Morgan looks at them, "Sorry guys. There's no way you're going to beat that."

I snicker at Peter and Harley's faces at being told off by a five year old.

Pepper gestures towards Tony, "Anyways, what have you made for us today?"

Tony stands up dramatically, "I think it speaks for itself."

Pepper, May, and Morgan glance at the canvas. May rolls her eyes, Pepper glares at her husband, and Morgan giggles.

"Daddy, that's just your Ironman blueprint!"

I roll my eyes after hearing that.

"Hang on, before you all shoot me down because-"

"You're an egotistical maniac?" Pepper suggests.

"No. The reason I choose to draw the suit, besides the fact it's literally the only thing I can draw, it because it's the reason I have all of you my life. Yes, Pep, I know you and Happy were in my life already but I doubt you would have dated the old me and Happy, we've become extraordinarily closer because of all the near death experiences. Without Pep getting with me, I would never have Morgan. Without the suit, I would've never crashed landed in Tennessee or needed to find a side kick or had my DNA stolen. So, in conclusion, Ironman is kind of the reason we're all here together."

He lets out a breath and glances around the room nervously.

Us kids give him a smile and Pepper kisses his cheek, "Ok, you may have gotten the sentimental points."

He fist pumps, "Yes!"

Morgan runs over to give her dad a hug, "We love you to Daddy. You just said it with a lot more words."

Everyone laughs at that.

May glances around the room, "Is everyone done with their paintings?"

We all nod.

Morgan claps her hands excitedly, "Ok. Petey, you show yours first. Everyone will be rated on a scale of one to ten."

Peter nods and flips the canvas around. Honestly, it wasn't terrible. It kind of looked like a crayon version of the scene.

Morgan directs the other judges to flip up their score cards. Pepper gives Peter a 7, May an 8, and Morgan a 6.

"Morgan!" Peter shouts, outraged.

She shrugs, "Next!"

Who knew the five year old would be the harshest critic. Harley and Happy got pretty similar scores to Peter.

Morgan turns to Tony, "Ok Daddy, show us!"  
He turns the canvas around and I stare at it in shock. It is a surprisingly decent painting.

"Wow Tony, I didn't know you had it in you," Harley comments.

"Thanks Harls, " he says with a smirk.

Peter nudges me, "You might actually have some competition."

I smirk, "Nope. Judges, what are your rankings?"

Pepper flips around a 6 while Morgan and May both give him 9s.

Tony's jaw drops at Pepper's ranking, "Are you serious?"

She nods, "You literally can only draw Iron man or machines, which you picked so you could win."  
Tony shuts his mouth because his wife had him pinned.

Pepper turns to me, "Go ahead AJ."

I flip my canvas around and blush slightly at the amount of compliments thrown my way. I can help but laugh at Tony's face when everyone agrees that I've won. He stays pouting as we begin to clean up the mess. While everyone is distracted cleaning I go and sit by Tony.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to win, did you?"

"That's so arrogant," he mumbles under his breath.

I shrug as I walk away to go help Morgan, "Where do you think I got it from, Dad?"

* * *

Pepper glances at her pouting husband, amount to yell at him to start helping when she sees his face break out into a silly grin as AJ walks away from.

She walks over to him, "What'd did AJ say to get you to stop sulking?"

He stands and wraps her in a hug, "He called me Dad. I don't know if it was conciously or not but he still said it."

She smiled at that, "Congrats, Tony. You know, all the kids have called you Dad first before they call me Mom."

He shrugs, "Jealous, Potts?"

She smiles, "Nope."

They watch the kids interact before she turns to Tony, "Tell you what. I'll give you another one if you promise you'll get them to say Mom first."

"Square deal. They'll be distracted for at least fifteen minutes," he says as he kisses her cheek.

She laughs and turns to him, "Not likely. If only you didn't have a secret club at night…: she says walking away.

Tony stares back at her in shock.


	28. Chapter 28

I glance at my selection of t-shirts trying to figure out what to wear to dinner. I shake my head. I'm having dinner with the Avengers. Rhodey and Kayla were suppose to come but he decided to let her get settled at his place and not to overwhelm her. Lucky her. I always thought it would be a gradual meeting, not like this. At least some of them have kids.

I turn my head as I hear a knock on my door, "Come in."

Pepper smiles as she enters my room, "Hey, I just wanted" her smile falters a brief moment as I realize that I'm shirtless and she can see the damage the last couple of months did to me, "to tell you that people are going to arrive soon."

"Um...thanks," I mumble, kind of impressed she managed to conceal her reaction at the bruises on my ribs.

She gestured towards the bed, "Do you want help? What you had on earlier was fine, except the paint fo course."

I rub the back of my neck, "Yeah, I know. I'm uh…"

"Nervous?"

I nod.

She walks in and takes my "I'm Not A Nerd. I'm just Smarter than You." t-shirt that Tony bought me and hand's it to me, "Don't be. Be yourself. They're all going to love you."

I nod, "Thanks."

We're silent for a few moments before I say, "None of them are recent. They were a few weeks ago."

"I know, I can tell by the coloring. That still doesn't change the damage. Did they hit you often?"

I swallow, "Only when I broke rules. And a lot more at the beginning "

She nods and pulls me into a hug, "That's never happening again."

"I know."

She looks me in the eyes, "If you ever want to talk, Tony and I are willing to listen."

I nod, "Thanks."

She looks at me satisfied and gestures towards the shirt, "Get dressed. I'll have Bruce check you out tomorrow."

I nod as I grab the shirt, "Ok."

She walks out and leaves me to get dressed.

Ten minutes later I emerge from my room to find Morgan bouncing impatiently on the couch.

She groans dramatically at Tony, "Daddy, when are they going to get here? I want to play with Nate!"

"They get here when they get here," Tony says with a smirk growing on his face.

I raise an eyebrow as I go to sit next to Morgan on the couch, "The Incredibles? Really? I would've never pegged Tony Stark as that guy."

He glares, "Yeah, well, tell anybody and you're dead."

I smirk and was about too retort when the elevator door rang. I looked up to see Sam, a guy with long straggly hair and a metal arm, a woman with long red hair, and a timid looking man walk through the door.

Tony turns and grins, "What's up guys?"

Morgan screams, "Auntie Tasha!" as she runs over to the woman, who quickly scoops her.

"Hi детка. How was your trip?"

She shrugs, "Alright."

Sam looked over at her, "What, the rest of us don't get a greeting after you scare us half to death?"

"Sorry Uncle Sam," she said as she reaches over to hug him.

"You too Uncle Bucky and Uncle Bruce," she said giving them smiles.

My eyebrows raise at that. I squint at the timid guy and I'm surprised to see Dr. Banner back to his human self, and that his arm is around the Black Widow.

Tony claps his hands as he walks over to greet his friends and take his daughter back, "Well now that you guys have seen Morgan's alive and well, you can go now."

"He's kidding," Pepper says as she walks over to greet them.

"No I wasn't," Tony shoots back as Peter and Harley run over to say hi.

I hang back awkwardly watching them. They all look...normal. It's weird.

Tony glances back in my direction when he sees that I hadn't immediately come over. He shoots me a smile and clears his throat, "Nat, I want to introduce you guys to someone. I was going to wait until everyone else arrives but people with kids are never on time so, Nat meet AJ. J, this is Natasha Romanoff."

"AKA the Black Widow," Peter chimes in before Harley elbows him in the side.

I extend my hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Romanoff."

She smiles at me, "Bruce was right, you are way more polite than your father. You can call me Natasha."

"Uh cool," I say.

Tony turns to whom I presume is Bucky and says, "And this is Bucky Barnes. You've already met Sam and Bruce."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Barnes," I say shaking his human hand, even though I really wanted to shake the metal one.

"Call me Bucky," he says kindly.

I nod to Sam and turn to Bruce, "It's nice to see you again Dr. Banner. Did you do something different with your…" I gesture to his body, "...everything?"

Natasha chuckles as Bruce blushes, "Yeah Tony. He's yours."

Bruce ignores the two, "I suppose I did. Hulk and I worked it out."

"That's good," I say awkwardly, looking downwards.

I look up when the elevator door opens again and everyone turns around to see a man with sandy blonde hair, a woman with long brown hair, a teenaged boy and girl, and a little boy.

Morgan wiggled out of Tony's grip and her face broke out into a huge grin, "Nate!"

The little boy, apparently named Nate, grinned and ran forward to greet Morgan, "Hi Morgan! Can we go play?"

Morgan looked like she was about to say yes when she spotted her mother's look from the corner of her eye. She shakes her head sadly at Nate, "Not yet. We have to wait until after dinner."

He nods understanding his smile dimming a little.

"Hey wait, I want you to meet someone," Morgan says and starts to drag him towards me.

"This is my brother AJ," she says happily.

He smiles up at me, "Hi, I'm Nate."

I give him a small wave, "AJ."

He glances behind him and gestures to his siblings, "That's my brother Cooper and my sister Lila."

They walk over as well with their parents behind them coming to greet the rest of the adults.

Lila smiles at me, "Nice to meet you AJ."

I nod, "You too."

Cooper nods and I nod back.

Peter and Harley come over and greet Cooper and Lila with grins as well. They start talking about something but I'm not really paying attention. I'm staring at their dad and he looks familiar.

Tony breaks my thoughts by saying, "AJ, this is Clint Barton and his wife Laura. You've already met their kids. Bartons, this is my son AJ."

I give them a smile, "Hi. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Barton."

Clint grins, "You can call me Clint. You're much more polite than my kids."

"Hey," Cooper says playfully glaring at his dad.

Clint grins back, "I wish I could say I was kidding."

"He's older, that doesn't count!"

"We don't know that," he says turning back to me, "AJ, how old are you?"

"14. I'll be fifteen in January."

"Ha! He's only a few months older than you. Therefore, you have no excuse!"

"You raised me," Cooper says.

"Your m-" Clint stops short when he says Laura glaring at him. Natasha starts to laugh her friend's predicament.

Laura glares at Clint and Cooper before turning to me and saying, "Anyways...AJ it's lovely to meet you."

"You two ma'am," I say.

I see Clint mouth something to Cooper which then gets him a smack from Natasha.

"What was that for?!"

"For acting like a child," she says calmly.

"Speaking of kids," Pepper says with a smile at us, "Why don't you guys go hang out on the rec floor? Friday will tell you guys when dinner's ready."

Peter smiles, "Come on guys."

I follow them slowly to the stairs, still feeling a little bit left out. I'm surprised when Cooper walks over to me.

"So, have you always been this polite?"

I shrug, "Only when I want to make an impression. My mother would've killed me if I wasn't a gentleman."

He nods, "My mom almost did."

"I know," I chuckle.

We enter the stair way where everyone else had rushed down.

He clears his throat, "Thanks for bringing Mo back. Uncle Tony and Aunt Pep were really worried."

"It's was no problem. She's pretty clever to have gotten out."

He nods, "I know. I've run away before but I've never gotten to a whole other side of the city."

He pauses, "Well county. We live on a farm."

"With like horses and stuff?"

He gives me an amused smile, "Do you think all farms have horses?"

I shrug, "I'm a city kid, through and through."

"Well then, I have a lot to teach you," he says as his smirk starts to grow. I'm not sure I want to learn what he's teaching.

* * *

After we got to the game room, Cooper started animatedly telling me out his life on the farm. I told him a few limited things about mine. Turns out, we both love basketball and video games. We started to play Mario cart, while Harley and Peter played with Nate and Lila with Morgan. I know the girls are talking about the latest Disney princess movie with the rest of us don't have that much interest in. I think Harley and Peter are showing Nate a new remote control car.

About twenty minutes into our game, the elevator dinged and I glanced over. A girl about mine and Cooper's age walked off. She was wearing a violet shirt, a hoodie, and jeans. Her hair was long and brown and she had chocolate brown eye.

Cooper glanced over and grinned, "Cassie, over here!"

The girl turned and smiled. She has a great smile, "Hey Cooper. It's been awhile."

She came over and collapsed on the couch next to him.

She looked over at me and I feel my heart start beating faster.

She points, "Who are you?"

"My brother!" Morgan calls from where she's showing Lila something.

She grins, "You're Mr. Stark's new kid? My Dad mentioned that he had a new one. Hope wasn't surprised at all."

All I can do is nod mutely.

Cooper looks at me briefly confused before turning and proceeding to official introduce us, "Cassie, this is AJ. AJ, this is Cassie Lang. Ant-man's daughter."

"Hi," I say lamely. My tongue feels like it's in sand-paper. Talking shouldn't be this hard.

"Hi," she says back. She gestures to the extra controller, "Can I play?"

I shrug, "Sure."

She proceeds to cream us the first match.

She smirks, "You guys suck."

"You cheat!" I exclaim.

Cooper nods in agreement.

She shrugs, "Just because I know all the short cuts does not mean I cheated."

"Yes it does!"

She grins, "Ok, I won't use any short cuts this time. If I win, you have to give me your dessert."

"Best of three games and if I win, you give me your dessert," I counter.

She smirks, "Deal."

I turn back towards the tv and we begin to race.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we wander upstairs to find the table filled with boxes of pizza, drinks, and sweets.

Pepper glances over from where the adults are talking, "Help yourself everyone. It's buffet style."

Everyone rushes towards the food and I go to reach for a cookie but Cassie grabs it from me with a smirk.

"I won, fair and square," she says.

"Oh come on!" I say.

She gestures towards the pizza, "You can have plenty of pizza. No sweets. You wouldn't want me to think you weren't a man of you word, would you?"

I glare before snatching some pizza before going to find Cooper. Most of the adults had sectioned off into their little groups. So had the kids, all sitting together on the couch.

Cooper laughs when he sees my face, "Dude, I told you that you were going to loose."

"Lose what?" Harley asks curiously.

"Nothing," I quickly say as Cooper says, "He lost Mario Cart to Cassie."

"Ooh," Peter says.

"And I get his dessert the rest of the night," Cassie says walking over triumphantly.

"Why would you bet that?" Lila says shaking her head.

"I didn't think I would lose!"

"But ya did," Cassie said braggingly.

I glare at her.

"Yeah well I don't plan to let that happen again."

"You didn't plan for it to happen the first time," she says.

"Ouch," Lila mumbles.

We drift into silence for a few moments while Cassie just smirks at me.

Suddenly I get an idea, "Cassie, have you ever seen A Bug's Life?"

She looks at me, "No."

Harley glances over at me and he just shakes his head.

"Great we should watch it. Hey Morgan, do you want to see a new movie?"

She nods enthusiastically and so does Nate.

Peter leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Cassie might kill you but I respect your decision."

"Friday, play A Bug's Life."

Twenty minutes later, "Oh come on! Ant's don't even do that!"

I try to hold back my laugh.

At that, her dad, Hope, and Tony walked over, "What are you guys?"

"Some evil crap," Cassie mumbles darkly.

Hope looks at the screen, "That's not what ants do."

"That's what I said, but AJ insists it gets better."

Scott looks over, "You've never seen this before?"

Cassie shakes her head, along with Hope, the Barton kids, and Morgan.

"Really?" Scott says looking at Hope in surprise.

He looks back at his daughter, "It doesn't get better. And it's not that accurate."

Cassie turns to me sharply, "You lied to me."

I shrug, "You took away my dessert. I wanted to have some fun."

She glares.

Hope glances at Tony, "Yep, definitely your kid."

"I'm not denying that."

* * *

The rest of the evening went pretty well and everyone was leaving.

"Nice meeting you guys," I say to Cooper and Lila as their parents and Tony and Pepper try to pull Nate and Morgan apart.

"You too. Messing with Cassie was fun," Cooper says.

"Yeah," Lila agreed.

"No it wasn't," Cassie mumbles from behind them.

Cooper glances at her, "I'll text you later AJ. We should go say goodbye Peter and Harley."

"Bye AJ. Bye Cassie," Lila says as she walks away with Cooper to find Peter and Harley.

I give Cassie a small smile as they leave, "So...I apologize for making you watch a film that you would consider offensive. I had no idea."

"Yeah, I don't believe you at all. You knew exactly what you were doing."

I shrug, "Maybe. I mean, you did steal my dessert."

"I got it fair and square, Stark."

"That's not my last name."

She shrugs as she turns handing me something from her hand, "Maybe it should be."

I look at what she put in my hand, "What's this?"

"Wow, Stark's really are dense," she says as she walks away.

I watch her leave before opening the wrapped napkin. It was a cookie. I chuckle before I notice their was numbers written on the napkin.

Peter walks over to me, "Why do you have a grin on your face?"

I shrug, "No reason," as I take a bite of the cookie.

* * *

"So did you have a good time tonight, Cassie?" Scott asks as they walk to the car to head to the airport.

"Hmm?" she asks looking at her dad. She had been spaced out.

"I asked if you had a good time."

"Oh yeah! It was nice seeing that Morgan was alright and the Bartons."

They drift into silence before Hope says, "What did you think of AJ?"

A small smile comes to her face as she says, "He's annoying, just like Tony."

Hope smirks at the suspicious look on Scott's face, "Hey Cass, give us a moment. We'll meet you at the car."

She nods and Hope turns to Scott, who by now looked like he was freaking out.

"Does...does...she like a boy?"

"Yes. She's fourteen and about to be a freshman in high school. It's completely normal."

"But...but..."

Hope patted his shoulder, "Relax. We live in San Francisco and he lives in New York. It'll be fine."

He breathes, "Your right."

Suddenly he get's a goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"Well not that I'm advocating for my daughter to date or anything but, wouldn't Hank's reaction be hilarious if she dated AJ."

Hope begins to laugh, "He would literally die."

Scott begins to laugh as they head back towards the car, praying that his daughter wasn't crushing on a Stark.


	29. Author's Note

**Hi guys! **

**So this is not another chapter, but for those of you who wanted to see more of Carmen and Nick, I have posted a spinoff of this story entitled ****_Operation Parenthood_****. The story begins around Chapter 23 and Chapter 24 of this story, and will show the two adjusting to their new lives. Since I'll be on break from school soon, I hope to update this story more often as well as begin another spin off about Rhodey and Kayla. If you guys want to see any specific Stark Family moments, let me know!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Prof. Wolvie**


	30. Chapter 29

_It's dark and all I can hear is my heart beat. My throat hurts. I must've been screaming. Why would I be screaming? My face feels sticky too. I wasn't screaming...I was crying. Why am I crying?_

_I feel around my surroundings until I find a locked door._

_That's right, the McKneels had locked be in the closet. I forget what I did. It's always something. I'll take it as long as they don't hurt Dani. She's too sick._

_I hear footsteps coming and my heart beat speeds up._

_I back up against the wall and curl up in a ball._

_I hear the jiggle of the door knob. My heart beat is in my ears. The sound is loud. _

_The door creaks open-_

I spring awake breathing hard. I glance at the clock and see that it's around 7. I smile when I realize that I actually got a decent amount of sleep last night, even with the dream. I climb out of my bed and get dressed before wandering into the main living area of the floor. Honestly, I'm not expecting anyone to be up but I'm pleasantly surprised when I see Pepper sitting on couch with her laptop.

She smiles as I walk into the room, "Good morning."

"Morning," I say as I take a seat across from her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well. How about you?"

"I also slept well. Did you have fun yesterday?"

I nod, "Yes. It was kind of cool to meet all the Avengers and their families. I never really thought about them having personal lives."

Pepper smiles, "Most people don't."

"Do you see them often?"

"We see the Banner, Romanoff, and the others fairly often. We usually visit the Bartons once a month so Morgan and Nate can play. Hope comes by for visits and sometimes Scott comes. Cassie usually doesn't come, but she has babysat Morgan a couple times when Hope and Tony are busy and Scott and I are out. I know she sees the Bartons more often because she's friends with Cooper and Lila, and Scott and Clint became friends. Why?"

I shrug, "No reason."

Pepper closes her laptop and smirks, "So this has nothing to do with Cassie?"

"What?! No! Where would you get that idea?"

She shrugs, "Maybe the fact that she slipped you her number?"

I blush, "Can we uh...change the subject?"

She laughs as she stands, "Don't worry, I'm the only one who noticed. But yes, we can switch the subject. Giants or Jets?"

I look up in surprise, "You watch football?"

She nods as she walks to the kitchen, "I'm full of surprises."

"Jets."

She looks at me like I'm crazy.

I shrug and she laughs as we go to cook breakfast and start a conversation about football.

About a half hour later, Morgan skips into the room along with Peter.

"Morning," she says cheerily.

"Good morning, baby," Pepper says with a smile.

Peter nods to Pepper and me before collapsing on a bar stool half-way awake.

Morgan turns to me, "Good morning AJ! Why are yo awake? I thought boys had to sleep in."

I chuckle, "We don't have to, it's just most boys you know sleep in."

"Oh," she says, content with my answer.

Pepper places a plate with eggs and sausage, with a side of blueberries in front of her.

"Mommy, can I have some juice please?"

Pepper nods, and pours Morgan a glass of orange juice. Peter also grabs a glass and his own plate.

As Morgan starts to eat, "Mommy, do I start school today?"

Pepper shakes her head with a chuckle, "Not today, but soon."

Peter leans over to me, "She's been asking everyday since Tony told her she gets to go to kindergarten this year."

I smile at that.

Morgan looks over to us, "What grade are you going into AJ?"

I stiffen at that, "Honestly, I don't know. I uh...didn't really finish most of the last few school years."

"Why?" Morgan asks innocently.

I feel Peter and Pepper tense up, waiting for my reaction, "Uh...I kept leaving. It was boring."

Morgan looks at Pepper concerned, "Is school boring?"

Pepper shakes her head, "Of course not, Mo."

She looks at Peter uncertainly, "It is sometimes but you make lots of friends and you learn cool new stuff. It'll be really fun, promise."

I nod, "It wasn't all bad Morgan. I'm sure you'll love it."

She smiles, "Ok! Mommy, when do I get to go?"

"Well, your school starts in two weeks, Peter's starts in a week, and Harley is suppose to go back to school tomorrow."

"Why does Harley get to go?" Morgan pouts.

"Because I'm in college," Harley says walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Tony's stumbling in behind him and making a beeline for the coffee on the counter.

"What's college?"

"It's where big boys and girls go to school away from their parents," Tony answers.

Morgan looks at Peter, "Are you going to go too?"

"Not for another year. You'll be stuck with me until then! Well, when I'm not with Aunt May."

Morgan gives him a relieved smile, "Yay! I didn't want you to go."

Harley gives her an offended look, "But you're ok if I go?"

She nods, "You live somewhere else most of the time anyways."

He tilts his head back and forth, "I'll give you that."

Tony looks up from his coffee mug, "Why are we talking about school anyways?"

"Morgan is exciting about going," Pepper answers stealing her husband's mug.

Morgan nods excitedly, "Yeah, and I promise I won't leave if I get bored like AJ did."

Tony shoots me a confused look and I shrug, "She asked me what grade I was in and I said I didn't know because I kept leaving when I got bored."

Tony nods, "Speaking of, we need to get you registered for school."

I groan, "Do you?"

"Legally, we have to," Pepper says giving me a sympathetic look.

I sigh again. I hate school.

"Where would I even go?"

"You can come to my school," Peter suggests around a bite of eggs.

I look at him wearily, remembering what Flash did to me.

Peter looks up, "Flash got expelled, so you won't have to worry about him. Plus, you're too good at math and science for your age. They also have personalized curriculum so you could take really advance courses in some subjects and normal courses in others, like the ones you need to catch up in."

Tony looks over at Peter, "That's not a bad idea, Pete."

Pepper nods in agreement.

"What do you think, AJ?"

I shrug, "I don't really care."

I look over at Pepper and Tony and I can tell that they are actually considering it. Oh great.

Peter looks over at me, "We're suppose to come to campus today to get our classes, lockers, and stuff. You can come with me if you want. You know, to check out the school and stuff."

Pepper smiles at him, "I think that's a great idea."

Tony nods in agreement.

I try desperately to get out of it, "Morgan, don't you need me around today?"

She shakes her head, "Nope! Harley said we could spend the day together watching Disney movies."

"I can do that with you!"

She shakes her head, "That's ok AJ."

I sigh as Tony laughs, "Fine, I guess I'm going to school."

"Dude, cheer up! It'll be fun," Peter says way to optimistically.

I groan.

* * *

An few hours later we're stepping off of a train station in Midtown.

Peter looks at me, "So we're not going directly to the school. I have some people I want you to meet first."

"Oh joy!" I say sarcastically.

We walk off of the train platform and I follow Peter to a nearby pizza parlor. It looked like a place the occupants of the school would often go to eat after school. Peter pulls the door open and I'm hit with the delish smell of New York pizza. Peter looks to his right and waves at a boy and a girl sitting at a table.

The girl had a scowl on her face before turning to us. When she saw Peter, her facial features softened into almost a small smile. Her eyes were dark and she had long, frizzy, light brown hair. The boy had a wide smile and was wearing a fedora with his t-shirt. He looked a lot friendlier than the girl.

Peter dragged me over and says to them, "Hey guys!"

"What's up man?" the other boy says and then they precede to do a handshake. I stare at them. Peter is much more of a dork than I thought.

The girl barely addresses Peter before gesturing towards me, "Who's he?"

Peter turns back to me with a smile and says, "Guys, this AJ Diaz. AJ, this is my girlfriend MJ and my best friend Ned."

"Nice to meet you guys," I say.

"So you're Tony's illegitimate kid," MJ says bluntly.

I'm surprised she knows who my dad is and I turn to Peter questioningly. He shrugs, "I tell them everything, uh now. They know about my connection to Tony."

"Oh," I say before turning back to them, "I prefer bastard. It's shorter."

MJ chuckles before turning back to Peter, "I like him."

Peter wraps his arm around her, "I knew you would."

Ned looks over at me, "So, what's it like to find out Tony Stark is your dad?"

"Um...overwhelming? I don't know. What's it like to find out your best friend is a superhero?"

"Overwhelming, for sure. Did you have the same reaction when you found out about Peter?," he answers.

"Uh...not really. It was kind of a stressful situation. I think Peter was more surprised at my chemistry skills."

Peter glanced at Ned, "He made a bomb out of heart pills, string, and play dough containers at the same time he found out I was Spiderman. I think it was a mutual shock."

"Where did you learn to make a bomb?"

I shrug, "A foster home awhile ago."

"Interesting," MJ says with a smile.

Peter looks at her, "Should I be concerned that you're so intrigued?"

She kisses his cheek, "Nope."

She turns to me, "So Peter says your interested in coming to Midtown School of Science and Technology."

I shrug, "Um...I don't know. It seems better than normal school. Plus, Peter's recommendation sounds good."

Ned stands, "Come on man, you're going to love it! We can show you around, speaking of which we should get going."

Peter nods in agreement as he and MJ both stand.

I reluctantly follow them.

It only takes us a few minutes of walking before we arrive at the school. The first time I was here I hadn't really paid attention to the school. I was too busy dreading Flash. Now, I'm actually surprised at how big it is. The outside was white and I saw a lot of fancy cars were in the parking lot. I wasn't surprised to see a lot of kids walking around saying high to all their friends.

Peter, MJ, and Ned drag me towards the front doors.

Peter looks over at me, slightly guiltly, "Ok, so we have to go to grab a few things and a visitor id for you. Can you wait here for a bit?"  
I shrug, "Sure. I'll just entertain myself amongst a bunch of strangers. You guys go ahead."

"We'll be back in like ten minutes, and then we'll show you around," he promised as they walk off.

"Great," I mumble as I look around. There didn't seem to much to do, so I pulled out my phone and started to sketch a design for a new play castle for Morgan. She'd mentioned a castle last night in one of her rants and I thought it sounded interesting.

After a few minutes someone says, "You should print that out."

I jump about a foot and quickly turn around. There was a small nerdy looking asian kid leaning against the wall where I had just been standing.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, just sneak up on a clearly distracted person," I respond sarcastically.

"Sorry! I was just saw you standing by yourself and I figured if I stood by you people would assume we're together and wouldn't bother me. I just happened to glance at your design. What is it?"

I sigh, "A play castle for my little sister."

"Looks fun. You know they have a lab here where you could print out a prototype."

"So I've heard."

The kid looked at me, "Are you new around here?"

I glance at him, "No newer than you. Aren't you a freshmen?"

He nods, "I'm here for registration. My sister graduated last year. I'm trying to avoid any of her old teachers that my parents are trying to introduce me to. They're off talking to the principal or something. You a freshie too?"

I shrug, "Uh...not exactly. A family friend volunteered to show me around while my...uh parents...decide where to send me to school. Just moved here so I'm not registered yet."

"Oh, where you from?"

Honestly, I had no clue how to answer that, "Um...around. Can we use the three d printer?"

The kid nodded, distracted from by vague answer, "Oh yeah, they let kids do personal projects all the time. They might have a lab open if you want to go and see."

I glance around for Peter and see him still getting registered. I shoot him a quick text and nod to the kid, "Sure. I'm up for some exploring."

The kid smiles as he outstretches his hand, "Great. I'm always looking for an accomplice. By the way, my name's Nolan Yang."

"AJ Diaz," I say shaking his hand as we walk towards the lab. Might as well have some fun today.


End file.
